Snapshots
by Khauzy
Summary: A collection of one shots involving Robin *Tim Drake, NOT Dick* and Superboy *Conner Kent*. Each chapter can be read by itself or enjoyed together. All oneshots are set in the same Universe. Rating varies. ALTERNATE TV UNIVERSE. NOT COMIC BASED.
1. Capes

**Okay, seriously. I'm not addressing this issue again. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fic. That means, I can have Tim be Robin in the TV version of Young Justice. It's stated in the summary that this is AU. Get over it. I wanted to writefor the plot of the TV series but I did not want to ship Dick with Conner. Everyone has preferences, so please respect that I HAVE categorized and labeled this story correctly. No one is forcing you to read this. Please keep all rude comments and opinions to yourself when you do not know what you're talking about. That said-everyone else enjoy the chapter.**

Young Justice: Capes

By: Kairan and Khauzy

Rating: M

**Author's Note: I usually do this at the end but...in response to an Anon review to have this moved to the comics section...These one shots are based of the Young Justice cartoons, which is why Wally is here instead of Bart. The Robin in the cartoon is wearing Tim's costume and is the one that had the close relationship with Kon, therefore, I imagine this Robin to be Tim. And I like Tim better. So-I will say that it is Tim. So stop reviewing about it. Seriously.**

"No capes," Kon said, idly picking at the lint on his shirt.

"Capes are cool and you're jealous," Tim argued, turning to face the Meta sitting on his bed.

"No. Capes," Kon said slowly, his face almost comically serious.

Tim gave Kon a look and took his cape and wrapped it around their bodies. He leaned in until their noses are almost touching, his breath warm and tickling. "Yeah? How do you like capes now?" Tim pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Still don't," Kon shrugged, but kissed Tim back lightly. Tim moved to put a small amount a space between their bodies.

"Then maybe you want me to—" Tim raised an eyebrow. "—take it off?"

"Maybe…" Kon said, sitting up with interest. It wasn't usual that Tim would be so flirty.

Tim shrugged, took a few steps back, and unhooked the clasps on his cape, letting it fall almost silently to the floor.

"That's a bit better," Kon scooted forward so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and held his arms out.

Tim eyed him carefully and walked closer until he was just within Kon's reach. "Do you have a problem with anything else that I'm wearing?"

"Not digging the utility belt."

"Okay," Tim nodded and opened the buckle, setting the belt down carefully on top of his cape.

"And those boots sure look heavy."

"Do they?" Tim brought up a foot to rest on Kon's knee as he pulled down the zipper. "Wouldn't want to be weighed down."

Kon nodded. "The gloves look awfully hot."

"Only in the summer," Tim quipped. He took a finger between his teeth and slowly tilted his head up, pulling off the glove. He did the considered doing the same with the other, but took it off normally instead.

"Hmm," Kon hummed appreciatively and reached a hand out to graze Tim's chest. "Your shirt seems constricting."

"The body armour is pretty tight," Tim agreed and slowly flicked open each clasp before wriggling out of the stretchy material.

"Now you look—" Kon chuckled. "Stricting."

"Cute," Tim sneered playfully and set one knee down on the bed next to Kon. Kon reached down and kissed Tim's lips lightly.

"Still feels like something is in the way."

"I'm still wearing my tights," Tim pointed out.

"Oh, well that has to change," Kon said, rubbing Tim's legs through the strong material.

"Well? Then _change _it," Tim's lips quirked into a tiny smirk.

Kon reached for the top of the tights and pulled them down slowly. Tim watched as the material slid down his hips and legs, revealing the smooth, creamy skin along the way. The sound the material made was barely audible save for the sharp 'snap!' when they were removed completely.

The Meta leans back with a big smirk on his face. "Much better."

Tim fidgeted slightly. He was a bit uncomfortable standing there in front of Kon in only his underwear and mask. "All better?"

"Not all." Kon ran a thumb along the hem of his underwear, causing Tim to shiver. Tim steadied himself quickly with his arms resting parallel on Kon's broad shoulders.

"It's like unwrapping a Christmas present." Kon held onto Tim's hips and shook him gently, like a child rattling a wrapped box. "And I've already peeked."

Tim frowned at being shook, but maintained his position where he was—for now. "Good boys aren't supposed to peek," he chastised before tilting his chin up slightly. "But—did you like what you saw?"

"I always do," Kon grinned.

Tim let out a puff of breath from his nose and shook his head. He leaned down and lightly brushed their lips together. "There's a bit of time before patrol starts…" Tim whispered, keeping their foreheads touching. "…and seeing how I'm already out of uniform…"

"Whatever are you trying to get at, Robin?" Kon asked, his grin growing larger.

Tim offered Kon a smaller grin. "I'm saying, Superboy, that—all work and no play isn't very fun, is it?"

"All right then," Kon pulled him down against his still clothed body. "Let's play."

Tim moaned at the feel of his growing erection brushing across the rough material of the other's jeans. He rubbed himself against Kon, gently rocking their bodies together.

"You know—jeans don't exactly make for practical 'superhero' clothes," Tim pointed out.

"Since when have we been about practical? Billowing capes aren't the easiest thing to sneak around in," Kon rocked his hips upward and into Tim.

"They're good for hiding," Tim grabbed onto Kon's shoulders and pushed himself down. "But, you're starting to rub my skin raw. Lose the jeans."

Kon nodded and held Tim up with one hand so he could unfasten and remove his jeans with the other. He left his boxers on. Tim waited until Kon set him back down before settling himself back down in the other's lap, wiggling around teasingly.

"That's much better," Tim frowned and plucked at the tight, black muscle shirt. "Still a bit over dressed."

"If you don't like it so much…" Kon leaned forward to lick Tim's cheek. "Take it off."

Tim frowned at the challenge, but met it. He reached down and slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Kon's shirt, pulling it over his head and past his arms carefully. Kon gave a little sigh at the touch and pulled Tim down for a kiss once the shirt was gone. The smaller made a soft noise into the kiss and reached down to rub his hands across the smooth and rippled expanse of Kon's chest, brushing lightly over a nipple.

Kon let out his own sound of satisfaction and pressed his lower self against Tim. Tim met the contact with his own grind, though not nearly as powerful as the others. His fingers trailed down over the hard muscles, down to his navel, before slipping beneath the waistband of Kon's boxers.

Kon raised an eyebrow and lifted his hips to give Tim easier access.

Tim pushed back the elastic band slightly, giving himself more room to work. He pulled out Kon's erection, already red at the tip from the blood gathering in it. Tim looked down and licked his lips, giving it a squeeze.

"Aah..." Kon moaned, and then made a smaller, less content sound. "Cold hands."

"Sorry," Tim let go and rubbed his hand on the bed spread beneath them quickly a few times. He took Kon's cock in his hand again. "Better?"

"Much better," the Meta gave the other a little smile.

"You can take punches better than anyone I know, and yet you complain about cold hands," Tim shook his head with a short laugh and squeezed again. He slowly began to pump his fist up and down along Kon's shaft.

"Kinda hard to notice the temperature when it's someone's knuckles in your face," he stops with a little groan. stops with a little groan

Tim smiled when Kon stopped talking, squeezed harder and took his strokes agonizing slow.

Kon tried not to make too much noise. The bed rocked a little and the mattress squeaked as Kon moved against it.

Tim pushed Kon down so that he was laying flat on his back with his other hand. He let himself slide off the edge of the mattress and settled with one knee on the bed between his partner's legs.

Kon looked up, intrigued by the slight change in positions.

Tim kept one hand on Kon's cock and the other on his stomach as he leaned down and took the other's cock into his mouth.

"Ti-! Kon covered his mouth to hide a moan.

Tim ignored Kon's shout and lowered himself more onto his length until the tip touched the back of his throat. He pulled back up slowly, trailing his tongue along the underside as he went.

The bed shook slightly as Kon tried to contain himself.

Tim hummed around the skin in his mouth, increasing the speed of his bobbing.

Kon bit down on his lip and clenched the mattress and sheets between his fingers. There was a loud and distinct ripping sound.

Tim squeezed what he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand. He could taste the salty pre-cum against his tongue and released Kon with a loud pop. He leaned back down and licked up the pearl of fluid that was leaking at the tip.

"Someone's coming. Other end of the hall," Kon breathed heavily.

"Are they heading towards here?" Tim asked and licked a long trail from the base to the head of Kon's cock.

"Aah... " Kon bit his lip again. "Hard to concentrate."

"Did you remember to lock the door?" Tim continued to pump and squeeze Kon gently.

"Yes—" Kon let out a weak mewl.

"Then we should be fine. I don't think they're dumb enough to try to break into my room," Tim said. He took Kon back into his mouth, sucking in time with his squeezes.

"I don't know how...much more I can take," Kon clenched his hands tighter.

Tim pulled back again, but did not stop his hand pumping. "Did you want me to stop?"

"I didn't say that. I just didn't want to..." More pre-fluid seeped out.

"Didn't want to what?" Tim asked before licking the fluid away.

Kon twitched and he shut his eyes tightly.

"What do you want, Kon?" Tim slowly dragged his hand up and down the warm appendage.

"Don't make me say it," Kon whispered, his cheeks red.

"Embarrassed?" Tim teased, and sucked at only the throbbing tip.

Kon made an unintelligible sound and tried to force more of himself inside Tim again.

Tim slowly lowered his mouth back fully and gave Kon's erection another good squeeze.

Kon covered his mouth and muffled a shout as his body quaked.

Tim pulled back to keep himself from choking, but swallowed what safely made it into his mouth.

Kon sagged against the mattress, his seed spent.

Tim wiped his mouth on the back of his arm and moved himself up so that he was sitting on Kon's stomach and looked down at him

"They're heading away..." Kon wiggled his fingers. "I owe you a new mattress. Again."

"Of course you do," Tim sighed. "This is why we don't usually come in here."

Kon chuckled. "You had to say it like that." He reached up and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Ompf!" Tim steadied himself with his arms on either side of Kon's head and returned the kiss.

Kon opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Tim's lips. Tim's words were muffled and his mouth reflexively opened when he felt Kon's warm tongue against his lip. Kon gave a forceful kiss, nipping at Tim and made soft growl in his throat. Tim moaned and his lower half twitched anxiously against Kon's firmer body.

"Something wrong?" Kon asked, pulling back so they can breathe. He eased his hand down and rubbed it against Tim's erection.

"Nnnn...no," Tim bit his lip, but moved so that he could feel more of Kon's touch.

"Are you sure?" Kon wiggled his fingers across the hardening flesh.

"Yes..." Tim sighed and pressed himself closer.

"Is there something you want?" Kon asked with a little smile.

"For you to stop teasing," Tim frowned.

"But you always look so cute," Kon chuckled. "Lie on your back."

Tim frowned again at being bossed, but slide of Kon and rolled onto his back.

"There's that sour look again," Kon said, cradling his hand under Tim.

Tim resisted striking Kon with his foot and laid back and waited patiently for the other to move. Kon smiled lovingly and ran his hand up and down Tim's shaft before slowly pumping his fist. Tim bit his lip to keep any noises inside and drew his knees up.

Kon kept the pumping steadily. The last time he went too fast he almost gave Tim a heat rash. Tim moaned softly. He let his head fall to the side, trying to watch Kon's movements. Kon moved his hand a little faster and licked his lips. He bent forward and licked at Tim's tip.

Tim gasped, his back arching off the bed. "K-Kon."

Kon breathed a sigh and traced his tongue down Tim and up again. Tim fisted the sheets, but his grip was not nearly strong enough to cause a tear. Kon took a deep swallow and took in most of Tim. Tim barely stopped himself from shouting, his lip bleeding from having bit it too hard.

"That's going to be hard to explain," Kon looked up at him and took one last long slurp.

"I'll say you punched me and just hit you back later," Tim moaned. "You need to worry more about explaining why I need _yet another_ new mattress to Red Tornado."

Kon chuckled, conceding the point. He pinched the base and sucked harder on Tim's cock.

"Nnnngh," Tim brought his fist into his mouth to keep his lip from taking any more damage. "Kon."

"Hm? Kon licked and nibbled him up and down again.

"I need to-" Tim blushed and tilted his head back.

Kon loosened his fingers and sucked even harder.

Tim moaned louder, feeling his stomach tightening. " Kon, I'm going to cum."

Kon moved his tongue up and took as much of Tim into his mouth as he could. He bobbed a bit faster and pulled back just a little. Tim made a strangled sound as he released, his back arching slightly. Kon choked a bit but swallowed greedily after a moment.

Tim's body was almost like jelly as he relaxed back onto the bed, breathing heavily. Kon caressed his cheek and lied down beside him. He gathered him up in his arm, spooning him and kissed the back of his neck. Tim sighed and settled against him, wiggling back so that they were pressed closer. He tilted his head back awkwardly and kissed Kon's chin.

"Sure you have the energy to do that?" Kon chuckled.

"I can hurt you," Tim threatened halfheartedly.

"Only by breaking my heart," Kon said, suddenly serious.

Tim blinked in surprise at the admission. He turned so that he was facing Kon and kissed him again properly. "Then I guess I can't."

The video alert in Tim's room flashed, the audio playing only.

"Patrol starts in five, Robin. You ready?" Kaldur's voice asked.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute," Tim responded.

"You know where Kon is?" Kaldur asked. "He hasn't been answering."

"I'll find him," Tim looked up and smiled. "He shouldn't be far."

Kon chuckled softly.

"Good. Wally should be here soon-

"Totally already here and _so_ ready to go," Wally could be heard in the background.

"Right. I'll go get Kon. See you in a few," Tim cut off the transmission.

"Enough time for a shower?" Kon asked, sitting up.

"I don't know if I can say that _I_ can shower in five minutes."

"I'll try not to scrub too hard."

"Fine," Tim sighed and nipped at Kon's chin. "But if you rub my skin raw, I'll make sure you feel it too."

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Tim never let Kon forget the first time they showered together. Tim came out with skin completely pink and tender. "And aside from the rash, you know you liked it."

Tim punched Kon's shoulder lightly before getting up. "Come on. It's four minutes now."

Kon lifted Tim up bridal style. "This will be faster."

Tim yelped at being lifted so suddenly and almost thrashed. "I can walk, Kon. The bathroom is right over there."

"Still faster. What is it, three minutes?" Kon dashed in and got the water on, lathered himself and Tim, and dried them off.

Tim's skin was tingling by the time Kon is finished. He rubbed his hand on his arms a few times before grabbing his discarded uniform on pulling it on piece by piece. "Ready?" He turned to Kon, snapping on his cape with a bit of extra flourish

"I could still go without the cape," Kon grinned.

-OWARI-


	2. Date Night

Young Justice: Date Night

By: Kairan and Khauzy

Time-line: Set before Capes

Rating: PG-13

Kon was lying out in the sun near the summit of Mt. Justice. It was a clear day and he was stretched out and content like a cat bathing in a sunbeam. Miss Martian was inside training with Black Canary, Aqualad was watching for alerts with Red Tornado, and Kid Flash was on his way. The only other Super unaccounted for was Robin.

A shadow suddenly fell over Kon, blocking out the gentle rays of Sun. Kon made a terse noise at the interruption and opened an eye.

"Having fun?" Robin asked, an eyebrow cocked, his hands on his hips.

"A lot more now." He reached up and tugged lightly on Robin's leg. Kon brought the other boy down and slid his hands down to his waist. "I take it that means Batman's inside now too?"

"No," Robin shook his head and shifted so he was more comfortable. "I came alone. He had something else he needed to take care of."

"Is that so?" Kon raised a hand and cupped Robin's cheek. "So no one else knows you're here..."

"No one besides us," Robin nodded and leaned into the hand. "I haven't been inside yet."

"We'll have to change that then."

Robin blushed from behind his mask and shoved Kon's shoulder. "Pervert."

Kon gave an innocent smile. The pair had made jokes like this often ever since they became friends. They weren't together, but were close enough at times.

"I just meant we'd have to go inside. If you thought I meant something else..."

"Shut up," Robin grumbled with a small smile and punched Kon lightly. "Too stuffy for you in there?"

"Someone came by today..." Kon shifted his eyes and stopped with a grumble.

"Who? Was it Superman?" Robin laid an arm out on Kon's knees. "Or someone else?"

"It was him. He didn't even look at me." Kon sat up abruptly and drew his legs up.

"I'm sorry," Robin shifted again so that he was on his knees next to Kon. "He'll get used to the idea of you being around. It'll just take some time."

"How _much_ time? It's been two months and every time I try to talk to him he flies away. Wouldn't it just be faster if he didn't bother at all? I hate this waiting." Kon balled his fist and slammed it into the ground. The summit shook and a decent bit of rock crumbled away.

Robin frowned. "You just have to be the adult here," he brushed a few strands of Kon's hair. "And Batman said he's trying to help."

"I don't know how..." Kon leaned his cheek and kissed Robin's palm lightly.

Robin smiled softly, not bothered by the sudden intimacy at the situation. He couldn't say that he knew what Kon was going through-he wasn't a clone and he didn't _have_ one. All he could do was try to cheer his friend up and hope that Superman stopped behaving so childishly.

Kon uncurled him and leaned against Robin. "What's something you do to not feel so...angry?"

"Practice," Robin shrugged. "If I'm on a mission, punch the bad guy in the face."

"What's that thing you and Wally go on about...video games?"

"Oh. Yeah. Those are fun too," Robin nodded. "They're good when you're stressed."

"Would you want to do that then? We don't have to." There was a slight hint of longing in Kon's voice.

"You want to play a game?"

"You and Wally seem to like to. It wouldn't hurt to try once. Could we play in your room?"

"Sure. I'll have to unhook it," Robin stood and dusted off his cape and tights.

"Unhook it?" Kon blinked at the comment. "I don't understand."

"Well, it's plugged in downstairs," Robin explained to Kon's blank face. "I guess they didn't teach you about video games, huh?"

"Never had a reason to." Kon stood up slowly and held his hand out to Robin.

Robin looked down at the hand before taking it and walking them towards the entrance to the base.

The automated voice called out their numbers to announce their arrival. Kon followed a few feet behind Robin, trying not to look too interested in what he was doing. The voice sounded again and announced Kid Flash.

"Heeeey guys!" Wally shouted, zipping into the room.

"Hi..." Kon let out a sigh. It wasn't that he didn't like Wally, he just...he and Robin had a history and he might've been a bit jealous.

"What are you guys doing?" he leaned over to see, already munching on a snack.

"Stealing your game," Robin shrugged, unplugging the wires from behind the TV.

"You'll get it back." Kon was going on ahead, now bored of Wally's questions.

"Why can't you play down here?" Wally pouted.

"The game is in my room and I don't feel like bringing it down here," Robin shrugged, all the parts now in his arms. "Come on, Kon."

Kon offered a weak wave before heading up.

They could hear Wally complains before running off to find Megan. Robin shook his head as they climbed the stairs. "You'll have to open the door."

"I'll wait to put in the code in this time." Kon stood in front of the keypad and imputed Robin's access number. He had forgotten they each had different numbers and, after inputting his own without response, grew impatient and ripped the door off the hinges. He knew better now.

Robin walked into the room and over to the TV to set up the console. It didn't take him long to plug everything in and turn back to Kon. "What do you want to play? Fighting? Racing? Shooting?"

"What's that one you two usually play...it's got a girl's name in it but the kid wears green." Kon sat on the floor in front of the television.

"The Legend of Zelda?" Robin went back over to his stack of games to see if he had brought it upstairs. "It's not a two-player, but I can help you play."

"No it has to be something we both can..." Kon pointed to a racing game. "What about that?"

"Burnout?" Robin grabbed another box and handed it to Kon.

"And it's two-player? Yeah, do this one."

Robin took the box back took the disk out, sliding it into the black console. He grabbed two controllers that were sitting next to the TV and handed one to Kon, quickly explaining how to use it.

The opening sequence to the game started and Kon waited while Robin set to work picking the conditions. He'd make a selection when prompted, but as of now, thought this a poor choice. Wally and Robin always sounded so energetic and excited when they played, and now Robin was simply droning on and telling him what to do. The first race started and the game counted down to green.

Robin immediately passed Kon's car and a few other the other racers, merging onto the freeway where there were even more cars. Kon gritted his teeth and pressed the button harder. His little car speed up and barreled into everything in its path, causing more damage and slowing him down even more.

"You shouldn't hit things," Robin chuckled, dodging past an 18 wheeler.

"How is this like really driving? Megan doesn't use a joystick. And makes it so happy anyway?" Kon crashed into another car and his car burst into flames. "What!"

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "It's just the name. Don't move it so much, ease it, like this." He leaned over to show Kon how he was playing.

Kon watched Robin's work the little protruding stick and tried to mimic his motions. He swerved around a car and sped into a telephone pole.

"That was...better," Robin moved back into his original space. "You just need more practice."

"This is stupid." Kon lowered his head and pressed the start button and paused the game.

"Don't be sore," Robin said, setting down his controller anyway. "We can play something else."

"You pick something. Something that if I'm bad, something won't set on fire."

Robin stretched himself out towards the stack and grabs another box. "Here. This is Soul Calibur. It's a fighting game."

"Button smashing? Er...pressing...that should be easier."

Robin slid Burnout out and pushed Soul Calibur in. He selected versus mode and picked Voldo for himself and waited for Kon to make his selection. Kon looked through the characters and settled on the green wearing one he recognized from the other game.

Robin picked a battle field where it would be hard for Kon to be knocked off. "Okay, just...click all the buttons first so you know what each of them done."

Link throws a bomb. "Is he supposed to do that?"

"Yes," Robin said, making Voldo wiggle away from the bomb. "He has a bow and arrow too."

"So he's like Speedy..." Kon pushed a few combinations and Link slashed, threw his boomerang, and fired a few arrows.

Robin let Voldo get hit a few times, dropping his HP a bit. "Got the hang of it yet?"

"I think so." He looked at their stats. "Shouldn't mine take some damage so we're even again?"

"No, let's just fight," Robin grinned. Voldo shimmied forward, heading towards Link and hissing.

Kon jumped at the strange noise and Link hurled another bomb. "Make it stop doing that, it's freaky!"

"Can't. That's what he does."

Voldo hissed again and struck out at Link. Link threw another bomb and tried to whack Voldo with his boomerang. Voldo moved out of the way and hissed. He lifted Link up onto his Cat Claws and spun him around before throwing him back onto the field.

Kon pressed the buttons randomly. Link fire set of arrows but they missed. Robin looked over at Kon's face and moved Voldo so that the last few arrows hit him, dropping his health into the red.

Link thwacked Voldo in the head with his boomerang and Voldo's health hit zero. Voldo hissed on final down before clasping in a heap of spikes and leather.

Kon dropped the controller and pumped his fists in the air. "Whoo~"

Robin chuckled and watched as his friend celebrated, the cloud from earlier lifting. "Having fun now?"

"Yeah, lots." Kon turned to Robin with a smile and pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome," Robin scolded himself for stuttering, having not expected Kon to be so close so suddenly.

"Something wrong?" Kon looked up and just saw white beneath Robin's mask.

"No," Robin shook his head slowly, their foreheads still touching. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah." Kon smiled again and leaned back to give Robin some space. "So what do you want to do now?"

Robin shrugged, slightly disappointed to have the other's heat away. "We...could watch TV? Or leave?"

"Leave? Are you hungry or something?"

"No," Robin shook on his head. "But we could hang out? Or see a movie, or-" I'm _rambling._

"What's a movie?" Kon titled his head to the side at the word. "It's like a big telelvision right?"

"It's...well, no," Robin sighed. "A movie is a story, usually about an hour and twenty minutes long."

"Okay, let's do that then. Then can we get some food after?"

"Sure," Robin turned to hide the blush he thought might stain his cheeks. _Dinner and a movie? Sounds like a date._ "I'll need to change before we go."

"I guess I should too?" Kon pointed down at his S shield.

"Do you own any other shirts?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've never seen you wear any and there's no _way_ you can fit my clothes."

"Batman gave me some clothes...I guess some of Nightwing's old stuff?" Kon stood up. "It's not really my style but I could find something."

"Okay. Put that on and meet me downstairs in five minutes," Robin said, already taking off his cape and gloves.

Kon passed Wally in the hallway on the way to his room. "Black Canary school you again?"

"Shut up," Wally grumbled, rubbing his back. "Not as bad as she got you."

"Yeah, but I've been getting better." Kon flicked his nose lightly.

Wally frowned and rubbed his nose. "You look better. Going somewhere?"

"Robin and I are...seeing a movie." Kon shrugged. "Then getting something to eat."

"Sounds like a date," Wally giggled and ribbed Kon playfully. "Don't have him out too late. I expect him home by 12 o'clock~"

"A date?" Kon didn't understand what was funny. "What's a date?"

"Man, did they teach you _anything_?" Wally asked, exasperated. "A date is when a guy and a girl, well, in your case, a guy and a guy, who like each other arrange to go out somewhere, usually because they have 'romantic feelings' for each other."

"Romantic...you mean like kissing and sex?" The word left Kon's lips so easily.

Wally's face turned red and he tried hard not to laugh. "Yes. Definitely kissing and sex. That's how dates usually end if the couple is happy in the end."

"It can't be a date then, where would it go?" Kon shook his head and started back for his room.

"I'm sure Robin has some other 'openings' available," Wally snorted, not sure if Kon was being serious or joking.

Kon ignored Wally's comments and went into his room. He opened the closet and looked through the shirts Batman had given him. They looked nice but none of them really seemed like what he'd wear. He looked down at his shirt and traced the S once before pulling the shirt off. He reached into the closet and grabbed the nearest thing, a simple white shirt with Japanese kanji and a soda bottle.

That should be good enough. Kon slid the shirt on and looked at himself in the mirror. Robin said movies lasted an hour and twenty minutes, the sun would have set by then. He grabbed a leather jacket and set his arms inside. That was better.

Robin was waiting by the entrance for Kon, sporting his usual black jacket over a red hoodie. His sunglasses were carefully in place, even though the Sun was reading to set.

"Is this okay?" Kon approached with smile.

"Looks good," Robin smiled, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning on. "Do you think you could get us there without being seen?"

"Possibly. You want me to carry you?"

"Well I can't fly on my own," Robin pointed out with a grin. "I could sit on your back if you don't want to carry me."

"Your legs would just dig into my back." Kon turned and bent down. He waited for a beat and Robin didn't move. "You want a lift or what?"

Robin looked to make sure Wally or Artemis wasn't near before wrapping his arms around Kon's neck. Kon stood up and put one arm behind his back to keep Robin steady before taking off. Robin buried his face into Kon's neck so the wind didn't blow his glasses off his face or make it harder to breath. Some time along the way, his legs had snaked themselves around the larger heroes waist.

Kon moved his arm once he was sure Robin was comfortable and he broke through the clouds. "You okay down there?"

"Yeah," Robin said. His words were slightly muffled by Kon's neck, so he moved so that he could look up at the other. "Just don't drop me. Try explaining _that_ to Batman."

"I won't drop you." He chuckled and moved to wrap one arm around Robin. "There, now you're totally safe."

Robin nodded and kept his face out, but turned away from the wind so he could breathe. "We should land at least a block away behind the theatre so no one notices and we can walk to wherever we want to eat."

"You'll have to tell me where to land then." The wind rushed past their ears and Kon swooped down into a cloud only to breach like a whale and crest out again. "Wally said something weird earlier, when I left to change."

"Wally is always saying something weird," Robin argued. "I wouldn't worry about it." He looked down. "Start descending. We can land in the alley a block away."

"Okay..." Kon slowed his descent and landed feet first. He had his other arm around Robin as they were coming down and left his hands settled at his waist. "We're here."

Robin's feet touched the ground carefully, but he kept his arms around Kon until he was sure he was steady.

"Robin, you can let go." Kon slowly pulled him off.

"Right," Robin let go quickly and dusted any stray debris that managed to stick to his clothes. He gestured to the opening of the alley."Shall we?"

There was a decent crowd of teenagers lined up. Kon looked over the movie posters but didn't really see anything he thought interesting. "They all look the same to me You pick something."

"Two for RED," Robin said once he'd gotten up to the booth. He paid the teenage girl there that was manning the tickets and couldn't help but notice how dreamily she was staring behind him.

Kon didn't seem to notice at all and looked around into the theatre. He gazed through the wall and saw the line for the popcorn stand was long as well. "There're lines for everything."

Robin gave the girl a glare, knowing she wouldn't be able to see it, as he took their tickets. He turned to Kon and put an arm around his shoulder and edged him to the door. "Got the tickets. Let's go."

"Really? Cool." Kon smiled and followed after Robin.

A few girls behind them in line sighed in defeat.

Kon read the movie titles to himself as they passed each door. "-angled... Tron... RED, there it is." He pointed at the door.

Robin opened the door and scanned the theatre. There were a few seats open in the risers. "We can sit up there."

The lights were started to dim and an older couple pushed past the pair. Robin glared and looked to his left. He saw a railing there and quickly climbed onto it. He dashed up the side and jumped over a kid who was already seated to land in an empty seat with another next to it near the aisle.

"Conner!" He called. "Up here!"

The lights when out for a moment and Kon easily floated up and sat down beside Robin.

"Nice seats, huh?" Robin grinned, leaning back when he saw the couple moving to sit closer to the bottom.

"Why is it so dark?" Kon's question was swallowed up when the sound system started and rang in his ears.

"So you can see the screen," Robin whispered. "Sorry about the sound...is it uncomfortable?"

"No, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting it." Kon settled into the seat. The preview's started and the theatre would rock with laughter at the funnier ones.

The movie ended with a flourish of explosion and laughter, most of the audience clapping and laughing as the credits began to roll. Robin stood and stretched, his limbs a bit stiff from having sat in one place for so long.

"Did you like the movie?" He asked Kon.

"Yeah, it was good." Kon stretched as well and his stomach grumbled.

Robin chuckled. "Let's go eat before you cause another earth quake."

"You're hilarious." Kon sat up and took a step to the side. His fingers brushed against Robin's for a moment.

A small smile tug at the corner of Robin's lips before he shook his head. He began down a few of the steps. "There are a couple of places to eat nearby. Do you have a taste for anything?"

"Not really. Anything you pick will be fine."

"Pizza it is," Robin grinned.

The walk to the pizzeria wasn't far. There were less people out as it was already dark, so the pair didn't have to very long to be seated. Kon looked out the window and watched the first few stars sparkle in the inky purple and blue sky. "It's going to be cold up there. You want to get a taxi or something halfway?"

"I'll be okay," Robin said, sipping the water that was at the table. "It didn't take you very long to get us here."

"If you're sure."

A cute girl brought their large pizza, half pepperoni, half sausage and mushroom. She made a show of setting it in front of Robin and Kon frowned for a second.

"Thanks," Robin said, not sparing the girl a glance and taking a slice from his side of the pizza.

Kon reached for a slice and bit into it, surprised by the pleasant taste. "No wonder Wally won't shut up about this. This is good."

"There's a lot of food you would probably like," Robin said after swallowing his bite. "We can try more later."

"How's everything over here?" the waitress came over a second time and smiled at both boys, but directed more of her attention to Robin.

Kon opened his mouth to speak and whipped around to look at the glass entrance. He stood up and pulled the girl roughly to the floor as a round of rifles opened fire on the pizza place. Screams and the sound of breaking glass echoed in the eatery.

Robin immediately flipped the table onto its side, providing cover. "Kon! Kon are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He put his right hand to his arm and dropped a crushed bullet. "Stay with her." He jumped over the table and glared out into the night. "And get a to-go box." He leapt through the broken window and the air sounded again with screams. But they weren't those of frightened innocent bystanders, it was criminals in pain.

Robin surveyed to make sure there were no accomplices nearby, his hand ready to reach for his utility belt, which he ad tucked carefully away into his clothing. He made his way through some of the rubble, checking everyone else for injuries.

There was a loud, collective groan from outside and a metallic creaking. Kon had wrapped a light pole around the three gunmen. The patrons applauded happily, whistling and cheering. Robin quickly rushed over to Kon.

"Is that everyone? Our cover, well at least yours, is kind of blown here."

"Yeah, it was just them." He balled up their guns as well. "Guess we gotta find a new pizza place."

"We should probably head back and report this," Robin said, hiding his disappointment that their outing was so rudely interrupted.

"I can't hold you and the pizza," Kon started to say.

The owner of the shop came up with their to-go box and two extras pizza already boxed and bagged. "It's not much..."

"Thank you," Robin said, accepting the bag. He hooked the bag carefully so that it rested on his shoulder and hooped his arms back around Kon's shoulders. "Okay. Let's go."

Kon nodded and took off into the night. They broke through the clouds a second time and moonlight covered the pair. "Is it okay to just leave everything like that?"

"There's not much we can do and I'm sure they would have called the police," Robin shifted to make sure the bag wasn't in Kon's way.

"Did that...girl say anything while you guys were down there?" A strange pang went through Kon at the thought.

"No. I'm pretty sure she was too busy being scared," Robin looked down at the clouds beneath them.

"Oh." Kon looked forward and dove down as the mountain got closer. "Are you sharing the pizza?"

"With who?" A particularly strong gust of wind blew, knocking Robin's glasses off of his face. He cursed rather loudly and shut his eyes. "Kon, stop. My glasses fell off."

Kon stopped and went into a dive. He could hear the plastic frames plummeting and reached his hand out to grab them. He pulled up at the last second and landed a few seconds later. He let out a sigh and opened his hand slowly. The frames were a little bent and there was a crack through the left lenses but they were wearable. "You might want new ones..."

"I didn't bring the stronger ones...I didn't think I'd need them," Robin looked up at Kon, his blue eyes bright in the moonlight. "Thanks for trying though."

Kon looked down and a flush came to his cheeks. He shut his eyes quickly and held the glasses out to Robin. "You'll get in trouble."

"You wouldn't tell him," Robin shrugged. He frowned when Kon stopped looking at him, and took the broken frames to examine them. "Is it different than you expected?"

"It's not that, I just didn't think-" He opened his eyes and stared up. "They're so blue. It's like I saw a gemstone just now."

Robin blushed and looked away, the glint in Kon's eyes too intense without the protection of his mask or glasses. "Shut up. Don't tease me."

"I'm serious." Kon looked down and saw now Robin wasn't making eye contact. "They're like what's the word...sapphire."

Robin turned back to Kon, one eyebrow quirked. "You—are you, hitting on me?"

"You asked me what I thought—you can't get upset about that." Kon knew what that phrase meant but didn't know if it applied to their conversation.

"I'm not upset," Robin shook his head. "You have nice eyes too."

"Thank you..." Kon took Robin's cheek against his hand and turned his head slightly. "I won't see them again, will I? It's going to be hard to forget."

"You...You might," Robin said, leaning into the hand against his face as he peered deeply into Kon's eyes. "Convince me."

"Of what?" Kon blinked in confusion. That was the third time tonight someone had said something he didn't understand, and the second time it was Robin.

"Convince me to show you again," Robin's eyes closed as he drew a hand up to rest on Kon's that was still lingering on his cheek.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kon thought back to that stupid and weird thing Wally had said. He bent his head down and lightly pressed his lips against Robin's, unsure if that was the answer.

Robin's lips twitched against Kon's. He was surprised, but pleased, to feel the other's lips on his. Robin drew himself up onto his tip toes and grabbed onto the back of Kon's neck, pressing the other closer. There was a clear snap as Kon broke the glasses in half out of surprise. He pulled Robin closer and opened his mouth against the kiss, still timid in his actions.

Robin moaned softly, slipping his inside the warmth of Kon's mouth. He tasted amazing; like pizza, soda, and something else-another flavour that was distinctly Kon. His body heated up and he stepped closer, their torsos coming into contact.

Kon felt his heart beat faster and he let out a surprised noise. He didn't think a simple kiss would feel so good. He pulled away to catch his breath and stared down at Robin. He licked his lips and the night's chilly air reminded him of the heat he just lost. "Is that convincing?"

Robin nodded, wiping a bit of the moisture from his mouth so his lips wouldn't chap. "It's a nice start."

A little chuckle bubbled out of Kon and he pulled Robin close for another kiss. Robin had no protests and wrapped himself around Kon, kissing back hard enough for his lips to bruise.

Robin's comm. line started to beep, but both boys ignored it. A fierce wind whipped around them and Kon squeezed lightly and heard a wet squelch. That was the pizza. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Robin pulled the bag off his shoulders and dropped it onto the ground, more interested in devouring the teen in front of him than the pizza.

Robin's comm. beeped again. The beeps were more frequent. "You should probably answer that."

Robin pressed the button to activate the communicator, but did not take his eyes off of Kon. "Yes?"

"I just received an alert that a pizza parlour was attacked downtown and some kid with freak strength wrapped a light post around the perps." Batman's gruff voice broke through the communicator. "Where are you two?"

"We're just outside Mt. Justice," Robin answered, hiding the agitation of being interrupted.

"Well hurry up and get 'just inside'." The communication cut off abruptly.

Kon chuckled a little. "Wally wasn't kidding, I should get you back before midnight."

Robin frowned at that, but left it be. He looked back up at Kon. "He wants us inside."

"Think giving him some pizza will make it better?" Kon looked down at the broken frames and grimaced. "Maybe we should get some new ones before we go back..."

"That'll take too long," Robin sighed. He took off his jacket and draped it over his head so that the hood was covering most of his face. "Don't let me trip over anything."

"Promise." Kon bent down again so Robin could wrap around him.

Robin grabbed on and secured his jacket so that wouldn't fall of next, already ready for the tongue lashing he knew they were going to get.

Kon sped back into the night and landed a few yards from the mountain. He set Robin down and took the pizza bag. "Maybe you should go in first?"

"I'll be right behind you," he assured, grabbing onto the end of his shirt so he wouldn't run into anything.

The entrance opened and announced both boys as Superboy and Robin. As a surprise, both Batman and Superman were waiting. Superman quickly excused himself and departed. Kon didn't give it a thought and brought Robin up. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's not like we _asked_ for the pizzeria to be attacked," Robin defended. "And we couldn't just leave those people there after it did."

"Why didn't you answer your first page?" Batman's arms were crossed, and the fact that Robin was wearing a hood and ducked behind Kon wasn't lost on him.

"I was a little busy," Robin said, completely pressed to come up with a good lie. He certainly couldn't tell Batman that he was too busy kissing Superboy to worry about if there was an emergency and any lie he could come up with, he was certain the older Bat would see clear through it.

Kon saw how Batman didn't seem impressed. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly. "We brought pizza."

Robin nearly palmed himself in the face after Kon said that. He couldn't see beneath his hood, but he was certain that Batman was frowning fiercely beneath his cowl.

"Whoa! Do I smell pizza!" Wally shouted, skidding into the foyer excitedly. "Dude, Kon, you're awesome!"

Kon held the bag out and took a half step back. "Go. I'll cover for you."

Batman shook his head at the little display, but he was touched by the camaraderie the two friends were expressing. Robin did what he did best and slipped past the others and up the stairs to his room to retrieve another pair of glasses.

Wally opened one of the boxes and didn't seem too perturbed that the pizza was a bit smashed and dug in. Kon shifted a bit on his feet and to keep the space were Robin once stood blocked. Kaldur and the others soon come to the main entrance. Megan took the box from Wally's lap and set it between themselves.

Kon rocked on his heels. "Any second now, Robin..."

Artemis came down too, but didn't seem too interested in the pizza, and was just happy that Kon was back. She smiled at him and waved flirtatiously.

A hand came down on Kon's shoulder. "Thanks for the cover."

"No problem." Kon didn't notice Artemis' attention and smiled down at the one on his shoulder.

"Was there anything else?" Robin asked Batman, finally stepping from behind Kon and taking down his hood. "We're sorry about what happened. Really."

"No one was hurt and..." Batman paused and grimaced at the pun. "...it was wrapped up nicely."

Robin tried not to grin at the discomfort on the older heroe's face. "Yeah. Kon's good at 'tying up loose ends'."

"Just see that you answer promptly should the need arise." Batman reached out and patted both boys on the shoulder. "Good work."

Robin smiled in thanks and waiting until Batman's departure was announced before letting out a huge breath.

"Did something happen?" Artemis asked with an arched brow.

"Robbie and Konnie's date got ruined," Wally giggled around a slice of pizza, but wisely quieted when Robin turned on him.

"I can hurt you, Wally. And leave no trace that it was me."

"Date?" Both Artemis and Megan looked up.

"It wasn't a date," Kon argued quickly. He wasn't sure of his or Robin's feelings yet, though he did hope there were chances for better dates ahead.

"Two friends enjoying each other's company doesn't make it a date." Kaldur took his own pizza slice.

Robin went over to the table and grabbed a slice, having only gotten a bite out of his first. "It wasn't a big deal," he shrugged, playing it off like Kon. Unless he wasn't playing, of course, but he could find that out later.

"What did you guys do?" Artemis moved a chair so Robin could sit down, since it didn't appear Kon was going to.

"We saw RED and had literally a bite to eat," Robin shrugged, and thanked Artemis for the chair.

"Was it good? The movie I mean."

"Yeah, it was fine." Kon rolled his neck and stretched. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night," Artemis frowned, Wally saying good night much more enthusiastically.

Robin waited until he finished his slice and had something to drink before yawning. "I'm going up too."

"Oh?" Kaldur looked over at his younger friend. "Alright, see you both in the morning then."

"Night guys," Robin waved and disappeared back up the steps.

Wally chuckled and grabbed another piece of pizza.

There was a beat of silence before Artemis spoke again. "There's no way it was a date," Artemis brushed it off easily. "They're just friends. Wally is being stupid as usual. And I know I'm not here as often as you guys, but doesn't Robin live with Batman?" Artemis asked, taking a bite from her pizza.

"He has a room here, just as you do," Kaldur answered. "He's stayed over, it's not uncommon. And they've both settled it, so drop it."

Wally chuckled to himself, choosing not to add anymore to the debate. He wondered to himself just how their 'date' was going to end.

Kon was waiting at the top of the staircase. He could still hear them talking, of course, and heard Robin's footsteps as well. Or was that his heartbeat?

"Kon?" Robin asked quietly. "What are you doing standing up here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Kon's voice wavered a bit. He input the access code and the door to his room opened. "Just one thing, promise."

Robin followed Kon into his room and waited for him to say something.

Kon shifted on his feet again and spun quickly. "Was that a date?"

"Kind of," Robin said. "That's what some people _do_ on dates. But it doesn't have to be." Robin frowned a bit; Kon looked uncomfortable.

Kon didn't seem satisfied with the answer. "Did...did you think it was a date?"

"I wanted it to be," Robin said confidently, hoping that the kiss they shared outside was something more than friendly. With all the hunger and heat behind it, it had to be.

A little sigh of relief escaped Kon. "Good. I wanted it to be too..." He crossed the room in two wide steps and reached to cup Robin's cheek again. He ran his fingers along the arms of the glasses but didn't try to take them off. "So I can kiss you again?"

Robin pulled Kon down and brushed their lips together softly. "You don't have to ask," he whispered.

Kon put his arms around Robin's waist and went into a freefall to his bed. Robin made a small grunt when he was jolted from the sudden drop, but held onto Kon tightly and continued to kiss him. A soft moan pressed against Robin's lips and Kon opened his mouth again, sliding his tongue into the other.

The shorter teen shifted in his new position above Kon. His own tongue moved to tentatively rub against the other's. Robin moaned when the newly familiar flavour of Kon assaulted his senses.

It was so strange for something to move inside his mouth that he had no control over. Kon nudged his foot between Robin's and his knee accidently grounded up against the other's crotch.

Robin gasped and broke the kiss, burying his face into the other's nape. "Nnngh."

"Robin?" Kon looked down worriedly. "Is something wrong, are you hurt?"

"No," Robin pulled back, his face slightly flushed. "You, um—it felt good."

"Are you sure? It sounded like it hurt." Kon paused. "What did I do?"

Robin couldn't say it, so decided it would be easier if Kon could feel it for himself. He moved his leg carefully so that it was pressed against Kon's groin. Kon let out a sudden groan and bit his lip to stifle the sound.

"That's what you did," Robin said, watching Kon carefully for his reaction. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah..." Kon's cheeks grew hot and he gently rubbed his knee at Robin again.

Robin moaned softly and reached down with one hand, gently kneading Kon through his jeans.

Kon squeezed his eyes shut and tried to contain a new, feral sound. He'd never been touched like that before and it was strange and exciting.

Robin tilted his head down so he could watch his hand grazing over Kon's body. He could feel the heat seeping out from the rough fabric, and gave a small smile when he felt the bulge beneath his hand firming.

Kon moaned shyly at the touch, unsure of what was happening to his body. His skin felt like it was on fire and his toes curled in his boots. His breath came out in shallow pants and he spread his legs wider, giving Robin more room to move.

Robin smiled, taking that as a sign that Kon was okay with what he was doing. He gave the growing bulge an experimental squeeze and looked back up to press a tiny kiss to the corner of Kon's mouth.

Kon's tongue slipped out and glazed Robin's lips. "It feels weird..."

"Don't like it?" Robin asked, stilling his motions. Maybe this sort of thing didn't feel the same to Kryptonians?

"I didn't say that." Kon's cheeks were red again. "It's just...it feels weird, but it's a good weird."

"Oh," Robin smiled and started caressing Kon again.

Kon moved his knee against Robin again. "It's hard."

Robin grunted and moved his body to rub back against Kon. He bit his lip. "I know. You're pretty hard too."

Kon reached his hand between himself and Robin, touching the other boy first before himself. "So that was that weird feeling then?"

"What weird feeling?" Robin asked, moving his hand up to rub at Kon's stomach.

Kon pressed his hand to Robin's heart. "Don't you feel it too?"

Robin blinked in suprise behind his sunglasses. He reached up to hold his hand to the one on his chest. "You-you felt something here too?"

"Yeah." Kon stared past the dark lenses to the deep blue eyes he couldn't forget. "It's like...my heart is trying to catch up with the rest of me."

"Do you like me Kon?" Robin asked curiously. "Not like everyone else. Differently."

"I don't want to kiss everyone else, Robin." Kon lowered his hand slowly and settled it on Robin's growing bulge. "And...I wouldn't want anyone else to be like this with me either."

Robin nodded. He shifted so that he was sitting on Kon's lap, their groins pressed together tightly. He squeezed the other 's hand still in his grasp. "I feel that way too, Kon."

Kon gave a little smile and drew his hand back up to Robin's cheek. He dragged his fingers across the skin before sliding to his neck and pulling him down for another kiss.

Robin moaned into the kiss and pushed Kon down so that he was laying flat against the mattress. He reached up and removed his sunglasses, setting them on the nightstand by the bedside. "Don't want to break another pair..."

"I'll get you some new ones." Kon's voice came out softly and he kissed Robin again. "For our second date."

Robin's tongue darted out and lapped at Kon's lower lip. He felt a sudden wave over excitement, causing him to buck his hips into the other's. Kon gave out a startled yelp and rolled upward against Robin. Robin moved to grip Kon's shoulder, giving himself an anchor to pushed himself down harder. Kon grunted at the friction and thrust upward again, trying to return the motion.

Robin's breath began to get heavy and he dropped his head. "K-Kon, wait. This is too fast."

"I can slow down if you want." Kon relaxed back onto the mattress.

Robin nodded and kissed at Kon's neck. "We can sometime," he whispered huskily into the other's ear. "Go faster, I mean. After we've had another date?"

"That sounds okay." Kon sat up slowly, his arms now settled around Robin's waist. He grabbed the sunglasses and held them selfishly for a moment before sliding them onto Robin.

"Thanks," Robin said, still looking at Kon from behind the dark frames.

Kon reached behind Robin's eyes and flipped the tips of the glasses up. He leaned forward and kept his eyes open so he could see into Robin's as they kissed one last time for the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Robin said, scooting off of the bed. He turned back to Kon when he hand was on the door. "I really had fun today, Kon."

"Me too." Kon did a little wave.

Robin gave Kon one last smile then was gone. Only a few minutes passed before they door creaked open again.

"Hey, Kon," Wally grinned, inviting himself into the other's room.

Kon made a little disgruntled noise at the intrusion. "Hey Wally." He shifted on the bed and drew the covers up. He was lying on his side so the bulge in his jeans wasn't so obvious.

"So?" Wally grinned and moved closer to the bed. "Was it a date?"

"I already told you it wasn't." Kon inched away. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

"So you didn't kiss?" Wally asked, sounding almost disappointed and ignoring the second question.

That implied just one, right? "No." Kon shifted again. "I'm tired, Wally."

Wally drooped a bit, but perked up quickly. "He's probably just shy! You'll nail 'em next time! Night, Kon!" He dashed out of the room again before Kon had the chance to respond.

"Nail..." Kon watched his door slide shut and threw the covers off. He looked down at his crotch and saw the bulge move under his gaze. "...should've found out how to fix this first."

-OWARI-

**Author's Note 2: Thank you everyone for the reviews and favourites. It means a lot to us. And also...we have at least a few more of these solid planned out, but if there is an idea or scenario you would like to see...let me know! We might do it for you :3**


	3. Name Game

Young Justice: Name Game

By: Khauzy and Kairan

Timeline: Set before Date Night

Rating: PG (But it's cute!)

Robin was seated in Mt. Justice, watching Wally zip through another video game. It had been a few weeks since they'd heard anything from Batman, and a bit longer since Superboy joined their team. He looked over to the large teen sitting with a sour look on his face. He never said much unless spoken to, but he seemed to be getting used to his new surroundings. It was better than being trapped in a pod anyway.

Superboy sat with his arms across his chest and followed Wally's character through the game levels. He had tried to play once in the middle of the night, but didn't know how to set up the controls or properly insert the game cartridges. A little huff of air came out of his nose and he got to his feet.

"Where are you going, Superboy?" Robin asked, tilting his head to look behind the couch where he was seated.

"Getting some air, what are you my mother?" He turned abruptly and walked out, the door signaling his departure.

Robin glared from behind his mask and sucked his teeth quickly. He pushed himself off the couch and smoothed down his costume. "I'll be right back."

"Where'ya goin'?" Wally asked, not bothering to turn his head away from his game.

"Me and Superboy need to talk," Robin growled, the fortress announcing his exit.

Superboy sat against a tree, the sun beating down on his feet. He had his eyes closed and looked almost like he was trying to nap.

"Hey. Wake up," Robin said, walking up quickly to Superboy and kicking the tree. "We need to talk."

Superboy craned his neck down, rolling his eyes at the angry grounded Robin. "Can't wake up if I'm not asleep. Try again in an hour, Boy Wonder."

"That's 'Teen Wonder'," Robin growled. "You've been acting like this since you got here. What is your problem?"

"Why don't you play psychoanalyst and tell me what you think it is." Superboy stretched out on the large limb. "Just leave me alone."

"No," Robin said. He punched the tree and loomed over the taller boy. "You're attitude is doing this team no good. We risked our butts to get out of there, and you're not exactly making us leap for joy at that decision. Why are you acting like this?"

"Hey!" Superboy got to his feet and glared down at Robin. "I didn't ask you to save me, you found me by chance. So don't think you can strut up, strike a pose, and put some fear in me. You're not Batman."

"And you're not Superman!" Robin shouted back, his face red with anger.

Superboy balled up his fist and, in a fit of seeing red, caught Robin in the jaw. "SHUT. UP."

Robin reeled back and the hit. He brought his hand up to touch the spot where he could feel the bruise forming. "Big mistake." Robin growled. He sprung up quickly, lashing out with a strong kick. The metal soles of his boots hit Superboy square in the chest, leaving a dark shoe print over the S shield.

Superboy fell back against the tree and it splintered from the impact. He rubbed at the compression Robin made in his shirt and snarled before charging a second time. Robin got out of the way quickly, striking out with the back of his fist to catch Superboy in the jaw. He hissed when his fist made contact, not sure if the blow hurt himself more than the clone.

Superboy reached his hand back and snagged the end of Robin's cape. A quick leap and he was up in the air, holding the cape between his index finger and thumb, just dangling Robin like a cat toy. He descended quickly and threw Robin to the ground ahead of himself.

Robin hit the ground with a shout, skidding good distance before he regained himself and was back on his feet. He held his arm gingerly, the material on his suit ripped and dirty.

"You'll have to do better than that, Super_boy_," Robin sneered.

Superboy landed with a feral cry and made a large crater just shy of Robin. He got to his feet and sent a flurry of punches at the smaller boy.

Robin dodged as best as he could, but it was hard to keep up with super speed. It was time to play dirty. He dropped down to the ground and swung a foot out, sweeping Superboy's feet out from underneath him.

"Hey!" Superboy fell with a loud thump and his head cracked a large stone in half. "So that's how you want to play. Fine."

"Looks like that hard head of yours is actually good for something," Robin shouted, already back on his feet and ready to move away from Superboy.

"You're toast." Superboy jumped to his feet made a second charge at Robin.

Two sets of bolos rippled through the air and wrapped both boys arms against their bodies. The set on Superboy was made of stronger material. "Sparring is for inside the base." Batman dropped down from his plane and glared hard at both boys. "Explanation."

"Just a little spat," Robin grunted, the bolos squeezes his bruises uncomfortably. "No cause for alarm."

"So the broken tree, shattered rock, and crater are completely unrelated events?" Batman crossed over to the pair and started to unwind Robin first. Superboy broke through his bolos and stomped off inside.

Robin grumbled under his breath as Superboy stormed away, trying to sooth the soreness left behind. "What are you doing here, Batman? Did something happen?"

"I came to check on you." He looked over to Superboy's retreating figure. "All of you. Robin, you have to give him some time."

"It's been two weeks, Batman," Robin sighed. "How much more time does he _need_? We're trying to make things easier for him, but he acts like we're no better than the ground beneath his feet."

"He needs something more than just teammates or housemates, he needs a friend." Batman patted Robin's shoulder. "He needs someone to help explain things to him, make him feel welcome. Superman's...presence isn't going to mend the situation."

"No kidding," Robin said quietly to himself, not wanting to insult the other hero in front of his friend. "I've tried. Maybe he doesn't want any friends, but I'll try again once I get some ice for my jaw." Robin's speech was slurred slightly from bruising.

"Did he hit you square on?" Batman titled Robin's chin up a little to get a better look. He rubbed the bruise lightly. "And it doesn't seem broken, must not have been using all his strength." He patted Robin's shoulder again. "Get started on it, I'll finish up in a second."

"Right." Robin strode back into the mountain, making his way straight into the kitchen and to the ice box.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Wally asked, sitting at the bar with a sandwich.

"Nothing." Superboy opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. He twisted the cap off and splashed some water on his hand before patting his chin. There was a faint bruise forming.

"I can answer for myself," Robin glared. He looked over and noticed the faint discolouring on Superboy's face.

Superboy glared back and slammed the fridge shut. It rocked once before settling in place again.

"Watch it," Robin warned. Wally picked up his sandwich and slipped out of the kitchen, sensing a brawl coming. He was too hungry to fight.

"It's still in one piece, and so are you." Superboy crossed his arms. "At least for right now."

Robin sighed, not wanting to fight again—not because of the bruises, but because he promised Batman. "Look, I don't want to fight you okay? We're supposed to be getting along."

"I was getting along fine." Superboy pushed past him and headed up to his room. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Superboy, wait!" Robin yelled. He was getting tired of this moody attitude. "We really need to talk. No kicks and no punches this time."

An angry sigh huffed from Superboy's lips. "Fine. You have five minutes." He waited until Robin caught up and went on ahead to Robin's room. "So I can walk out when you're done talking."

Robin sighed, not sure if he wanted Superboy in his room in case they _did_ fight again. "Sit down," he said.

Superboy crossed his arms again and sat at the edge of Robin's bed. The room was devoid of personality, much like his own. Wally's room, so he had heard, was covered with posters of sports stars, musicians, and most things Flash related. Kaldur had a sea-motif going, with blues and shells, and he hadn't been to Megan's room to know how hers was. But both he and Robin seemed to only have the necessary essentials: a bed, a desk, and a closet for clothes. That was almost comforting. "What?"

"I think we started off on the wrong foot today," Robin said, sitting a respectable distance away from Superboy. "We want you to be comfortable here."

"Well you can take 'insulting someone' off your list." Superboy lowered his arms a little and kicked his legs.

"You insulted me first," Robin frowned, before sighing and starting again. "I know your situation is more difficult than the rest of us, which is why I think you should let us help you. Getting angry at us or ignoring us isn't going to solve anything."

"It's just easier for me. Do you have any idea how much it...it bothers me when you talk to me?"

"Do you know how much it bothers me when you won't talk to me?" Robin countered.

"You don't get it!" Superboy stood up abruptly. "You all have names, you can turn off being a hero for an hour or a day. I'm...always this." He pointed to the soiled S shield on his shirt.

"That symbol isn't who you are," Robin shook his head. "Superboy is what everyone calls you, yes, but that's not all that you are. I'm more than just Robin, just like I know you're more than Superboy."

"It doesn't seem that way to me." He sat down again and took a steady breath. "That's why I get so irritated sometimes."

Robin looked away and tried to think. How could he make Superboy realize that he was more than just what he inherited from Superman's DNA. "I know!"

"What?" Superboy looked over at him.

"What if we _give_ you a name?" Robin asked, sounding very pleased over his brilliant idea. "So we don't always have to call you Superboy when we're not on a mission."

Superboy thought about it for a moment. "I guess that might work..."

"Good," Robin smiled, hoping this would be what would bring a halt to their squabbling. "Now...what kind of name? Maybe something tough sounding? Like Brody?"

Superboy wrinkled his nose. "Sounds like a dog's name."

"Right..." Robin sighed. "What about Ethan? Elliot? Lucas?" The names began to sound funnier as he went on, the swelling over his mouth getting worse. "Juzbin? Gweguh?"

"What's wrong with your—oh." Superboy gently took Robin's chin in his hand. "You didn't do anything with this, did you." He stood up and pulled Robin along back down the kitchen. He got a decent bit of ice and a zippy bag to make a makeshift ice pack.

"Thabks," Robin mumbled, setting the cold pack against his swollen jaw.

Superboy shook his head. "Try talking again in a few hours." He rubbed his own jaw and plucked an ice cube for himself.

"I know you need more than one cube," Robin frowned.

"I hurt your hand more than you hurt me." A little chuckle escaped Superboy.

"Shut up," Robin grinned, moving the ice pack onto his hand when he couldn't feel his jaw anymore. "I still got you good."

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't use a smoke bomb and giggle away."

"Because I wanted to fight you fair," Robin leaned against the counter. "To prove that I don't need to rely on little tricks to take you ."

"Yeah well... you're going down at training."

"You wish, Brody," Robin teased, nudging his side.

"We're finding something better than that." Superboy nudged Robin back.

"Nice to see you two getting along." Kaldur excused himself and went to the fridge.

"Yeah," Robin said, turning back to Superboy. "He isn't too bad once you knock him through a tree."

"Batman was looking for you, are you staying here tonight?" Kaldur closed the door and started out the kitchen, apple in hand.

"I'll probably head home," Robin said, moving the ice pack off his hand. "I have some questions I need to ask him."

"Call him for questions!" Wally said, appearing out of nowhere. "Stay! Stay Stay!"

Superboy heard Wally coming but still jumped a bit and just how loud he was when he showed up. "Wally—"

Kaldur gave Wally a look. "We need to cut down on your sugar intake."

"I didn't have any!" Wally defend, zipping over to the fridge and grabbed a soda. "I've had like, ten of these though."

"That's liquid sugar," Robin sighed.

Kaldur shook his head. "And now you're going to be up all night." He tugged on Wally's arm. "Come on."

Wally protested, but waved bye to Robin and Superboy as he was dragged away.

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?" Superboy waited until he was sure they were gone.

"I will," Robin nodded, setting the ice down.

"Good." Superboy offered a little smile. "See you tomorrow then."

"Right. See you tomorrow, Brody," Robin grinned and left the kitchen.

Superboy still had his little ice cube and threw it at Robin's head. "We're finding something better than that!"

Batman was already waiting outside in the Batmobile. Robin jumped into the vehicle.

"Your jaw looks better. I went to the med lab and you weren't there." He started the engine and they flew off.

"Superboy and I went up to my room to talk," Robin said, looking out of the tinted glass windows as they soared.

"So you two have stopped punching each other, that's good." The Batmobile swooped down and entered a large, abandoned sewer pipe.

"He explained to me what's been bothering this whole time," Robin turned back to look at Batman. "He needs a name. A _real_ one."

"I could ask Alfred to pick up a baby names book, or look for a catalogue online."

"Maybe. It has to have some kind of meaning to him."

"Perhaps something Kryptonian..." The Batmoblie made one last turn and rose up in the Batcave.

"Do you think Superman could help?" Robin asked. "He doesn't need to come over or anything. Just some ideas."

Batman didn't answer right away. He landed the Batmobile and exited. "I wouldn't rely on him for any assistance." His cape billowed as he walked to his chair at the computer. He brought up a name index. "See anything you think he'd like?"?

"Are these all Kryptonian?" Robin asked, looking through the names. Nothing really popped out to him.

"Just an Earth name then?" Batman changed the settings and a new set of names flashed on screen. "I can just print it out and he can look over it as well."

"Okay. Print them both please," Robin said.

The printer hummed as two lists printed out. Batman stood up and handed the lists to Robin. "You've made some progress today, seems only fair I try too."

"Thanks, Batman," Robin said and looked over the pages again. He was sure Superboy would find something in here that he liked.

It was the next day, and Superboy was resting up in a tree outside Mt. Justice. It was the same one he and Robin had fought at the day before.

The trunk suddenly shook. Robin appeared quickly after, a grin on his face. "Not much shade here, you know."

"Not looking for shade, Teen Wonder." Superboy grinned back. "Find something better than Brody?"

"Maybe," Robin said and reached into his belt, pulling out a few sheets of paper. "Some Kryptonian and Earth names."

Superboy took both lists and read them quickly.

Robin leaned over his shoulder. "There were a few Kryptonian names that were kind of cool...and they would be easy to make into Earth names too—like what Megan did."

"What about this one?" Superboy pointed at a small name. "Kon. And see, there's a Conner on this one." He pointed at the second list. "It's almost the same."

"Yeah, Kon can be like your nickname," Robin said. He stepped back and looked down at Superboy. "Hey, Kon?"

"Hm?" Superboy looked up and smiled. "Hey, I answered!"

Robin laughed. Superboy, no Kon, was just like a puppy. "Good job! Can you fetch too?"

"No, but I can throw." Kon unhooked Robin's cape, and balled it up before jumping down. "Can you fetch?"

"Kon!" Robin shouted half amused and half annoyed. "Drop the cape!"

"Aah, aah, say please." Kon waved the flag like a bullfighter's cape. "Torro."

"Now," Robin barked, his hands on his hips.

"Come down and get it." Kon spun on his balls of his feet. "Look at me, I'm Robin." He even imitated the giggle.

Robin puffed out his cheeks. "Kon!" He shouted, giving chase to the other teen. "I swear, Kon I can _hurt_ you!"

-OWARI-

**Author's Note: A little cute friendship this time. Next time things get a little bit...naughty ^^. Thanks again for all the faves, reviews, and alerts. Oh, and a little heads up, we're back to M next chapter. :3**


	4. Kissing it Better

Young Justice: Kissing it Better

By: Kairan and Khauzy

Timeline: Set after Date Night

Rating: M

"ROBIN!" Kon tore through the rubble of the of the villain's contraption. Robin had set off the self-destruct mechanism, but no one had seen him get to safety. Kon threw another large chunk of debris over his shoulder. "Robin, can you hear me!"

There was the sound of coughing a bit further as the dust settled. "K-Kon," Robin called out hoarsely, his voice slightly choked with the smoke and dust.

"Robin!" Kon pushed more of the metal aside and lifted one last piece of metal before hurling it backward. He bent down and lifted Robin out. "Is anything broken, are you okay?"

Robin coughed, a bit of blood dripping from his split lip. "I hope not..." he groaned.

Artemis pushed through the wreckage, Kon having created a new obstacle course for her. "Superboy? Come on, let's go. We need to get out of here."

"Robin's hurt, he needs to be treated first." Kon cleared a space in the rubble and set Robin down gently. "Does it hurt here?" He started to poke around his ribs and stomach.

"Ow," Robin hissed, swatting his boyfriend's hand away.

"We can't do it here," Artemis sighed. "The building is unstable and their still might be some goons running around in here."

"Then find them and take care of them. And contact Aqualad and the others." Kon pressed down again. "Here?"

Artemis frowned, but activated her comm. "Aqualad? I'm with Superboy and Robin. Robin's hurt. Is the building clear?"

Robin growled and tried to get out of Kon's hold. "I'm fine, Kon. Really. Let's...let's just g-get out of h-here.."

"You're not walking." Kon hoisted him up gently and held him bridal style. Robin gritted his teeth as his injuries were jostled slightly. Artemis frowned and the display and turned away from the two.

"Are we ready?"

"Something on your mind Artemis?" Kon walked slowly after her, trying not to upset Robin's injuries more.

"Nothing," Artemis said, climbing over the rubble. "Watch your step."

Kon kept his eyes on the collapsed rubble as they went. He nearly slipped on a loose tile and the floor caved under his weight, bringing both him and Robin down to the next floor. Kon used his body as a shield and cushioned the fall.

"Kon!" Artemis shouted down the newly created hole. "Kon, are you okay!"

Kon let out a groan. "Yeah, I'm okay. We'll find a way out, you go on ahead."

Artemis frowned, not liking the idea of them going off on their own. "Keep in contact with your comm. all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here." Kon coughed again and stood up slowly. "Robin you okay?"

"I'm still alive, right?" Robin rasped, his arms holding onto Kon loosely.

"Not unless I'm dead too." Kon chuckled darkly. "No way to get back up without breaking some part of you."

"I think I cracked a rib," Robin said, shifting himself so that there was less pressure on his stomach. "I can walk, Kon. You can't get out of here and carry me at the same time."

"You wanna bet money on that?" Kon started walking again, heading toward their initial exit.

"No," Robin grumbled in defeat, knowing he would fall less than a minute after his feet touch the ground. "Just...b-be careful, okay?"

"I usually am." The ground shifted beneath them again and Kon jumped before the floor gave way a second time.

Robin groaned went Kon landed, debating if he should call Wally. He'd get him out a lot faster at least. "Are we a-almost there?"

"Pretty sure." Kon set Robin down and flicked the wall ahead. Satisfied with the sound, he pulled his fist back and punched, tearing a hole into it. The building started to shake and Kon picked up Robin again. "Landing might hurt." He jumped out just as the sixth floor above them started to collapse. There was a short freefall until Kon's feet landed hard on the roof of Megan's ship.

"Took you guys long enough." The ship opened and he dropped into his seat, Robin still cradled in his arms.

"Whoa, what happened?" Wally asked, leaning forward to inspect Robin's wounds.

"Blew m-myself up a l-little," Robin said, holding his side. "Ow."

"I've already contacted Red Tornado, he and Black Canary are on their way." Megan sealed the ship again and they sped back to Mt. Justice.

They landed soon enough and Kon came out of the ship still holding Robin.

"Can you walk?" Artemis asked, arching a brow.

"I would like to," Robin said, looking up at Kon.

Kon grumbled and set him down. "...Fine..."

Robin wobbled a bit, but was able to stand. He tried to straighten his back, but he felt too stiff so he stayed hunched over. He used the side of the ship to steady himself as he walked to the exit and climbed out.

Kon let out an impatient sound and scooped up Robin again. "You can walk once you're better."

Kaldur covered a small chuckle at the display. Robin was probably more upset about all the attention than necessary then his actually injuries. "Is everyone else okay?'

"I'm fine," Wally said with a shrug. "My cuts and bruises all healed on the way."

"I'm okay," Artemis said, watching Kon carrying a protesting Robin into the mountain.

The entrance announced their arrival and Kon headed quickly for the med lab. "Quit struggling so much."

"Quit...I d-don't know," Robin trailed off. He let out a sigh when he could smell the alcohol and cleanliness from the med lab.

The door slid open and Kon placed Robin on the nearest bed. Black Canary and Red Tornado were already there waiting. "You did good, Kon, we'll take it from here." Black Canary patted his shoulder before easing him out the door.

Kon watched through the door as it slid shut again before going downstairs to wait. Kaldur and the others were inside by now.

"How's Robbie?" Wally asked, his arms already full of snacks, when he saw Kon return.

"He's fine," Artemis shook her head. "Probably just some bruises and a split lip. He should have been more careful."

"One of your teammates was hurt, what's your problem?" Kon punched the wall beside Artemis' face. "He would've done the same for you."

Artemis flinched. "I didn't say I wasn't upset that he was hurt!" She glared. "I'm just saying that as experienced as he is, _he_ shouldn't be the one coming out the most damaged. That's all."

"Then say it like that." Kon leveled his glare and went upstairs.

The door was still closed, but Robin could be heard fussing from the other side. Kon sat down beside the door and curled his legs up. He looked like an abandoned puppy. The door slid open, revealing Red Tornado. The android peered down and saw Kon sitting dejectedly by the door.

"Robin's injuries have been treated."

"Can I see him?" Kon looked up at the quick news.

"Of course," Red Tornado droned, stepping out of the way so Kon could enter the room.

Robin was sitting on the edge of one of the beds. There as a band-aid on the side of his mouth where his lip had split. The top part of his uniform was open, revealing bandages wrapped down from the bottom of his pectorals to just above his navel. There were a few other minor cuts and bruises and more tears in his clothes, but he looked no worse for wear.

"Robin..."

"I keep telling him to rest," Black Canary sighed. "Can you help him back to his room, Kon?"

"Yes, of course." Kon took a small step forward and offered his arm out to the other.

"Hey Kon," Robin smiled sheepishly up at his boyfriend. "You'll let me walk?" He asked as he stood off of the bed, not really keen on having the rest of the team watch Kon carry him up to his room like a bride.

"If you can manage." Kon was a mix of relief and anger. He was happy Robin was alright but was upset he wouldn't let him help like he wanted.

Robin stood, his balance much more stable than before. "Nothing's broken," he said, walking over to Kon. "Just a split lip, bruised ribs, and three stitches where the blast actually got me."

"I thought it was more...I should have believe you when you said you could walk."

"No, it's okay. It means a lot that you were worried," Robin smiled. "I've been closer to explosions than this. I moved in time so that I didn't blow my arm off or something."

"Right," Kon said, not liking the idea of Robin ever being hurt _that _badly.

The short trip to Robin's room was quiet. Kon moved the pillows and sheets around so Robin would be comfortable.

"Thanks," Robin sighed, settling into the comfort of his own bed. He wasn't looking forward to having to sit there for as long as he knew he had to. "Stay with me?"

Kon nodded at the offer and shut the door with a resounding click. He crossed back to the bed and sat down slowly.

Robin leaned forward slightly and pecked Kon on the cheek. "Thank you, Kon."

"You would've done the same for me. Maybe not carrying but you would've tried or something." Kon kissed Robin lightly on his good side.

"I would have dragged you all through that building," Robin joked, moving so that his lip's brushed against Kon's.

"Robin, you're still hur—" Kon's protest was ignored and died in the kiss. He made a soft growl and brought one hand to Robin's waist and the other to his cheek.

"It's fine," Robin assured, mumbling into the kiss. He moved and arm to wrap around Kon's shoulders, pulling the other teen closer. "You can kiss it; make it better."

A small sound of agreement passed between the pair and Kon pulled Robin down atop himself. Robin winced as his torso bent uncomfortably, but quickly melted back into the kiss, running his gloved fingers through Kon's hair. Kon lightly nibbled at Robin's good side and licked his lips before going for a second kiss. His hands gently traced down Robin's body before stopping between their heating crotches.

Robin moaned and rolling his hips into Kon. Kon opened his hand against Robin's front and rubbed in a slow, circular motion.

"Nnngh...Kon..." Robin moved so that he could slide his hand beneath the other's shirt, rubbing his fingers across the smooth skin.

Light fingers danced across Robin's body and poked at his utility belt. "I think this might be in the way."

Robin nodded and reached down, pushing the release button for the belt and dropping it off the side of his bed.

Kon turned his head and a faint blush came to his cheeks. He knew something about how this would work, he had _learned _about it, but it was different than actually _doing _it.

"It's okay," Robin assured, kissing the corner of Kon's mouth. The shorter boy moved so that he was sitting beside Kon on the bed. Robin grabbed the other's chin and tilted it so they were facing each other. "Just do what feels right."

Kon nodded and slid his hand back down. He rubbed at Robin's bulge again. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes," Robin sighed, leaning back slightly so there wasn't as much pressure on his ribs. "Can—can you take off your shirt? I don't think I can."

Kon stopped for a moment. He grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and in one swift motion, removed it. The black top casually sank to the floor, forgotten. "Should I take yours off too?"

Robin nodded absently, his eyes raking over Kon's form appreciatively from beneath his mask. Kon bent forward and tugged at Robin's shirt, pulling it up slowly. He leaned down and kissed a perked nipple. Robin hissed in surprise when he felt the warmth of the other's lips ghost on his chest. Kon licked his tongue out quickly and suckled once before pulling back.

"K-Kon," Robin moaned, grabbing onto the larger teen's shoulders. His hips jerked up and he frowned when there was nothing there to meet him.

"What's with that face, did I do something wrong?" Kon looked down with genuine concern. He patted at Robin's warm center again before he started to slowly pull his tights down.

Robin lifted his hips as the rest of his suit slid across his skin. He peered up at Kon before reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss. "Your jeans."

"My jeans?" Kon repeated back. The little light bulb in his mind went on and he unbuckled his belt and unzipped them. He stood up and eased out of his pants, kicking them off once there were at his ankles. The bed creaked and Kon was straddled atop Robin, his tented erection mere inches from Robin's own.

Robin licked his lips as he stared hungrily at the bulge. He grabbed onto Kon's arms for leverage and carefully ground his hips up into Kon's heat. The friction sent an electric jolt through his body. "Nnngh."

"Robin?" Kon felt the jolt too and shivered. "Are you sure we should? You're still hurt..."

"Don't worry about me," Robin said. He didn't think he would be able to stop now if he wanted to. His ribs were throbbing uncomfortably beneath his stitches, but the blood-filled appendage between his legs was pulsing with a need he couldn't ignore. "I can handle it."

Another shiver went through Kon's body, was it anticipation? He inched his finger under Robin's briefs and pulled them down, freeing his hardening member. It was so strange to see his body exposed like this, and Kon wondered if that was what his looked like as well. He ran a shy finger along the shaft and stopped at the tip, circling the swollen head.

Robin sucked in his breath and held it. A small wave of pleasure ran up his spine at Kon's touch. He wet his lips again, reaching for the waistband of Kon's underwear. He slipped his hand inside.

"Ngah!" Kon jerked away at the sudden contact.

Robin flinched at Kon's reaction, pulling his hands as far from the other as possible. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just...didn't think it'd feel like that." Kon scratched at the back of his neck and slowly crept back up. "Sorry."

"You're really awkward," Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the other.

Kon squeezed Robin's member lightly. "Shut up." He bent forward again and licked his lips, unsure of what to do next. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over Robin's tip.

Robin gasped and fought the reflex to buck his hips, not wanting to hurt Kon or himself. Kon licked again, slowly dragging his tongue down to the base and up again. Robin gritted his teeth to keep from moaning too loud since he couldn't bite his already wounded lip. He looked down, his face flushed as he watched Kon's tongue move around him. Kon spread his tongue flat and lapped at Robin's thickness. He caressed the underside before swallowing him up completely.

Robin couldn't stop the shout that escaped. He felt his insides heating up in pleasure from the other's ministrations. His eyes were lidded slightly beneath the veil of his mask. "Kon..."

Kon couldn't answer and just swallowed deeper. The back of his throat opened and he sucked Robin in. Robin reached for the sheets. They felt cool in against his skin and he gripped them tightly. He rolled his hips up slightly, mindful not to choke Kon. Kon pulled back with a loud slurp sound. He wiped at his mouth and swallowed the bit of saliva snapping from his tongue.

"Kon?" Robin asked, his eyes watching the saliva with odd interest.

Kon gave a little smile before taking Robin into his mouth again. He kissed and sucked at the other boy, and a soft sound of pleasure shuddered around Robin.

Robin moaned again. He felt his stomach tightening and he felt his cock twitching in Kon's mouth. "K-Kon. Um."

Kon pushed himself up slightly, dragging his mouth slowly up Robin, before he could answer. "Yes?"

"I didn't want to...in your mouth," Robin said, holding Kon's arms now that he was close enough again.

"But it feels good right?" Kon shifted his hand and rubbed his thumb and forefingers around the tip. "And it feels like you will any second now."

"Nnngh. It does," Robin nodded. He reached between them and stopped just sigh of Kon's underwear. "Is it okay if I touch you again? You won't freak out?"

"I was just surprised." Kon turned his head slightly to hide a blush. "I didn't expect it, that's all."

That wasn't an answer. Robin frowned. "Can I?"

Kon shifted atop Robin and drew his body closer. He gave a little nod. "Yeah...touch me."

He didn't need to be told twice. Robin pulled down the elastic band on Kon's underwear with one hand, springing the stiff organ free. Robin licked his swollen lip as he reached for Kon, taking him firmly into his hand. He didn't wait before squeezing Kon and began a slow rhythm of pumping his fist around the smooth skin. Kon made a small sound in surprise. He hadn't expected Robin's hand to be so warm. He started to rock in time with his pumping and lowered his head. A heavy feeling came to his stomach and twisted into a knot.

The hand around Kon worked faster, the strokes becoming longer and firmer. Robin watched Kon's face as it flushed pink, his eyes so beautifully fogged from the pleasure.

Kon closed his eyes and his mouth opened with a moan. He shivered in Robin's touch and slicked his fingers with early pearl beads. "Robin..."

Robin's hand faltered, but he did not stop. Something washed over him so suddenly. It was weird hearing _that _named sighed when he was locked so intimately with his boyfriend. It felt like Kon had called out to someone else instead of him. His brows knitted beneath the mask.

Kon noticed the change in speed and opened his eyes again. A glimmer of confusion greeted the still masked and injured teen. Kon's voice had a faint husk to it. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's okay," Robin shook away the feeling and focused on Kon. His own cock was throbbing again and it was almost painful. He tried to move himself up to grind against Kon, but his ribs protested.

"Don't strain yourself." Kon pressed down against him. "Just tell me what you want, and I'll make you feel good."

"I want you," Robin said, looking into Kon's eyes through his mask.

Kon shrank a bit under the intense gaze. He nodded and slid his fingers down between Robin's legs again. "Do you have um..." He couldn't bring himself to say it at first. "...any oils?"

"In my belt," Robin said, looking towards the floor where he abandoned earlier.

"How would that even come up..." Kon shook his head and regretfully moved out of Robin's grasp. He bent down to retrieve the belt and held it out to him.

"Cable burns," Robin defended, not wanting to seem like a pervert. He opened the compartment of the belt and took out a small bottle of amber oil and handed it to Kon. "If I slide down too fast, it hurts my palms."

Kon chuckled. He took the bottle and dropped some onto his finger. He coated it before swirling it at Robin's tight entrance. Robin hissed. The oil was cold against his skin. His heart was pounding against his chest in anticipation and excitement. He moved his hips up slightly, urging Kon forward.

"Be patient." Kon set Robin still with his stare and slowly probed inside him.

"Ahh..." Robin moaned. His cheeks heated up when his eyes met Kon in the stare. "D-Don't watch me like that..."

"I can't know if it hurts otherwise." Kon held his other arm straight as he eased into Robin. "And I like seeing your expressions."

Robin nodded, letting Kon have his way. He relaxed himself back against the pillows to make Kon's job easier and so there wouldn't be as much pain.

Kon pulled his finger out and coated a second. "I'm adding a second one." He pressed against Robin again and his fingertips slid inside.

Robin gritted his teeth at the distinct stretching feeling. His ribs ached as his chest tightened from the breath he took to keep from shouting. He exhaled slowly, a good deal of the discomfort washing away to the back of his mind.

Kon planted a soft kiss on Robin's cheek and nuzzled against him affectionately. "Just tell me if it's too much and I'll stop."

"I blew myself up t-today," Robin tried to joke, but it was ruined by the moan that found its way out when Kon had pushed deeper. "It's not too much."

Kon gave a little chuckle and kissed Robin again. "Tell me all the same, alright?" He rubbed his fingers and the edge of Robin's entrance before scissoring his fingers slowly.

Robin let himself moan, just loud enough so only Kon would hear and know that _yes he was fine_. The smaller teen could help but push himself deeper onto his boyfriend's fingers. Kon spread his fingers a bit wider before pulling out a second time. He coated a third finger and kissed Robin's cheek again as he re-entered.

He could feel his stomach tightening again and his erection was starting to hurt from the strain of all the blood pumping to it. "Kon...Please."

Kon moved his free hand and caressed his hard member. "Almost, just a bit longer."

Robin nodded, slowly moving his body with Kon's fingers. Kon licked his lips and tried to concentrate. The twisting sensation in his stomach and his own twitching member made it hard to see straight, all he could think of was Robin and making him writhe. He settled all three fingers inside Robin and wiggled them slightly. Robin cried out when he felt the tips of Kon's fingers brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves tucked carefully inside him.

"So you liked that..." Kon wiggled his fingers again and grazed the cluster.

"Nnngh-Kon!" Robin shouted, bucking his hips hard against his boyfriends, his ribs be damned.

"I think that might be enough." Kon tortuously drew his fingers out slowly and licked his lips again. He coated his throbbing shaft and pressed the quivering tip against Robin's prepared entrance. He eased past the ring of muscle and an overpowering heat surrounded him. "Robin..."

Robin frowned as the feeling from earlier fell on him again and settled painfully between his ribs and his lungs. He held onto Kon with one hand while the other reached up and carefully peeled the black mask from his face.

Kon didn't miss the motion and was caught between confusion and utter pleasure at the action. "Rob—"

"Timothy," Robin said, his eyes locked onto Kon's. He blew an annoyed puff of air upward when a stray piece of hair fell into his eyes.

Kon's heart beat faster in his chest as his brain registered what was happening. "Timothy..." The name sounded too long on his lips but he loved the strange tingle it brought. He leaned down to capture Robin, no Timothy's lips in a passionate kiss. "Tim—" He pushed past the last muscle and settled inside him. "I like Tim a lot better."

Tim moaned, his body quivering around Kon once the final barrier was breached. He opened his eyes that he hadn't realized closed and stared into Kon's eyes. "Me too," he leaned forward and pressed their lips together again.

Kon moaned into the kiss and the heat around his loins. He pressed inside Tim again.

Tim rolled his hips forward and more of Kon slip inside him. He bit his lip, forgetting his injury. The pain in his ribs was completely forgotten as he felt heat engulf his body. "M-Move."

"I am." Kon shifted again and settled himself inside Tim's warmth. He waited a moment before pulling up slightly and pressing down again.

A tiny whimper came from Tim. Kon felt so amazing, but the slow, tortuous pace was making him want to scream. He bucked his hips up and pulled Kon's face down for a kiss. "Faster, please."

"I don't want to break you." It sounded comical, but Kon was completely serious. He kissed Tim's cheek and sped up slightly. The coils in the mattress started to creak with his movements. He twitched inside Tim and rubbed at the nerve bundle again. Kon pressed down more directly and felt the walls around him clamp down.

Tim shouted when he felt his prostate hit again. He felt his stitches pull as he arched his back off of the bed to meet his boyfriend's thrust eagerly. It was becoming harder and harder to control the small sounds and pants that escaped his throat, but he didn't care. "Kon...!"

Kon sealed his lips on Tim's to muffle his cries, though he did like knowing he was the reason he was crying out. He balled his fists up and caught the sheets and the mattress in his grip. Kon bounced on the balls of his feet atop Tim and the frantic squeaking of the metal springs got louder. He hit Tim's prostate again and again, and his it was getting harder to breath. He broke the kiss to gulp down air and a soft ripping sound came to his ears. Kon shifted his gaze for a moment and saw he had torn through the mattress. "Oops."

"Nnngh. D-Don't stop," Tim panted. He had heard the ripping sound, but wasn't concerned at the moment. He was so _close_.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kon started up again and soon passed his earlier speed. His head slumped down against Tim's neck and he sucked on the flesh. He left a faint red mark near Tim's collar bone. The sound of their sex was getting louder and Kon was near his breaking point.

"K-Kon," Tim moaned, his stomach tightening. He latched onto the others shoulder with his teeth to muffle his cry as he released. Tim shivered as he felt his warm seed spread between their bodies as he continued to rock himself to Kon's completion.

The wetness on his stomach triggered something inside Kon. "T-Tim…" He cried out as he came inside Tim. The wave of pleasure was indescribable and Kon shuddered as the last of it washed over him. He fell against Tim and turned slightly so they were both on their sides, knowing he was too heavy for the other to hold him up in his condition. Kon's breath was labored. "That was...amazing..."

Tim nodded in agreement, too breathless to say anything coherent. He smiled tiredly and moved his head so he could kiss Kon. He shifted and felt something frayed against his skin. "K-Kon...did you...rip my mattress?"

"No..." Kon shifted under Tim's gaze and moved the other's hands from the torn fabric.

Tim frowned and looked between their bodies to see a bit of the mattress padding seeping out of the cover. "...Want to change your story?"

"That was like that when we got here." Kon didn't meet Tim's eyes and scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah. Like that when we got here."

Tim shook his head, clearly not buying the story, and pulled Kon down close to his face. "You're lucky that I like you," he whispered, and pressed their mouths together one last time.

-OWARI-

**Author's Note: Hi guys. Yeah...teehee,I changed the title. Sorry this one took a bit longer to write. We kept getting distracted so much with this one. I'd like to take the time to thank everyone for their support of these stories and the issue of my character choices. I received a lovely PM yesterday and it made me smile. A heads up for the updates: We have currently five more chapters that we know are going to happen. So...to keep the well from drying up until then, I'll post these once a week. And don't forget, we are very open to your prompts. ^^**


	5. Wally, Love Guru

Young Justice: Wally, Love Guru

By: Kairan and Khauzy

Time-Line: Set before Kissing it Better

Rating: M

Kon padded into the kitchen after giving Robin a weak goodbye. He had patrol with Batman that night, and was otherwise off limits. The light in the kitchen clicked on and Kon opened the fridge searching for something to keep his mind off it.

There was a rush of air and the sound of sneakers skidding on the linoleum floor. "Hey, Konnie. How was your date with Robbie?" Wally snickered, digging into the pantry to find his snacks.

"Terrible. His comm. went off during the movie and we had to leave. Batman wants him for patrol so he's trying to get some sleep." He knew Robin's priorities as Batman's ward came first but seriously, did he have to jump every time Bruce told him to? He shook the feeling off. "And it wasn't a date."

"You went to see _another_ movie by yourselves and didn't invite anyone. _And_ when Artemis asked if she could go, I _swear_ I saw you burst a vessel behind your eye," Wally shrugged and grinned when he found the bag of chips he had been looking for. "But whatever you say, Kon. _So_ not a date."

"It wasn't! She wouldn't have been interested in the movie, not that we saw that much of it anyway." Kon closed the fridge and moved to the pantry and dug around for a bag of pretzels or something. He came up empty handed and simply snatched the bag out of Wally's hand. He fished out a few before tossing it back.

"Didn't see much of the movie huh? Too busy making out?" Wally wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I just told you Batman called him for patrol." Kon set his eyes in a glare at the assumption, but his cheeks reddened a bit all the same. That was the second time they had tried to see that movie, since they had been in fact making out the first time. But none of the others knew about that trip.

"Okay," Wally held his hands up in defense. He munched on a few of the chips, walking with Kon out into the living room area. "Hey, I know what you need."

"What are you babbling about now?" Kon dropped down onto the couch with an indignant sound and flipped the television on.

"Stay right there," Wally said before zipping off upstairs. He wasn't gone for more than two seconds before he was back with a soft cover, pink book in hand. "Here. I got this for you after your first 'not-date' with Robin."

"A girl book...wow. If you just wanted a punch in the face, you could've asked." Kon glared down at the cover but opened it anyway.

The page Kon opened to was covered in a colorful, and very detailed, picture of two men locked together in a searing kiss.

"!" Kon's cheeks turned scarlet and he threw the book down. "What the hell, Wally!"

Wally laughed and picked up the book, turning it so that Kon could see the cover that he neglected to observe the first time. There was another pair of men on this cover this time. The picture cut off at their torsos, but you could assume they were naked. They were gazing into each other's eyes loving. Above their heads the words 'AN EASY GUIDE TO: GAY SEX' were embossed in bold red letters.

"Why would you even have this book!"

"I told you I got it for you," Wally laughed and sat down next to Kon on the couch. He opened the book up to the first page. "If you and Robin are going to be together, then you're going to need to study to impress him. He's living with a lady killer, you know."

"You're babbling again." Kon looked away from the page and covered it with his hand. "Knock it off before I hurt you."

"No, no. See?" Wally batted Kon's hand away and fingered the first line of the page, his finger following along as he read. " 'Being in a relationship with a man can be very rewarding and pleasurable—especially if you're a man too. With all the right moves, touches, and preparations, you can be enjoying your newly found sex-life with your partner in no time'."

"I don't want to have a sex-life with Robin. You're starting to creep me out." Kon didn't admit it to Wally, but he had enjoyed spending private time with Robin. And they had confessed they thought differently of each other. Maybe that was what he had meant.

" 'The first part of being able for you and your partner to enjoy yourself is if you are able to come to terms with and accept yourself'," Wally read. "Okay, Kon. This is important. Are you willing to accept yourself and your feelings?"

"Quit babbling." Kon's hands shook a bit on his lap. None of this was making any sense but it made things so much clearer at the same time. He and Robin had kissed, even touched each other like the picture showed. "What's in this for you?"

"The satisfaction of helping a friend," Wally grinned with overly projected sincerity.

"You have problems." Kon got to his feet and started up the staircase. He didn't realize he had the book in his hands until he was already in his room.

"Guy knows how to take a joke," Wally sighed, rolling his eyes. His fun for the night was ruined. He shrugged and picked up the control for the game console in the living room.

* * *

"Stupid Wally..." He dropped onto his bed and the book bounced beside him.

A piece of lined paper peeked out from between the pages of the book. Kon turned his attention to it and, after a moment of hesitation, pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Dear Konnie, _

_I hope you take this wonderful gift of mine to heart. I know how _desperately_ you and Robbie want to be together, like Romeo and Juliet. I know you're too shy to get this kind of book for yourself, so out of the kindness of my heart, I got one for you. I took the liberty to dog ear good pages, high light important notes, and provide my own helpful advice. Make that birdie sing!_

_Your friend, _

_Wally, Love Guru_

Kon's cheeks glowed ruby again and he balled up the note and threw it in the trash can. He stared down at the book in disbelief, unsure of how true Wally' actual intentions were, let alone if he was really going to flip through the stupid thing. Curiosity won over better judgment and Kon opened the book again. He skimmed through the first couple pages, the introduction? before seeing a set of Wally scribbles along the margins. His handwriting was surprisingly legible.

_Chapter One: First Kisses __**Now I know you've done this! **__:3_

_It is important to make sure that your partner is comfortable. Ease him into the kiss if he seems unsure, and as he becomes more comfortable, don't be afraid to heat things up. Try nibbling on his lower lip, or sucking on his tongue. Definitely go for the tongue, man! And a little light groping never hurt anyway either._

_Kon's nose flared at the added comments, it was just as bad as Wally reading it to him! He skipped to the second chapter all the same._

_Chapter two: Making out __**Ooh la la~~!**_

_Always a fun past time of teenagers can become the same for you and your partners. Be gentle and don't rush Unless he doesn't want you to! and take your lover some place where you can be comfortable. Start with kissing first then gradually become physical. Lingering touches on the face, chest, sides, and all other sensitive places. _

_**Nipples man. Go for the nipples. You know that Kevlar rubbing against them all the time HAS to have made them sensitive!**_

_Rubbing your lower bodies together can definitely set the mood. Fondle your partner over his clothes, or under if he's comfortable, and try to get them hard, without taking them over that edge._

"Get them hard..." Kon remembered those few nights ago when he and Robin had concluded their first date and there was awkward interaction between them, were they making out? His hand strayed downward as he read and flipped to the next chapter.

_Chapter 3: Oral __**And no, Kon. Not like the dentist.**_

_Oral sex can be one of the enjoyable aspects about a same-sex relationship. You both have the same equipment, and you know what you would like, so it will be easier to discover what makes your partners scream. __**Sing, in your case**__._

_Try massaging the head slowly first, then licking down the length. For most men, the underside of the penis the most sensitive. _

_**Pretend he's a lollipop or a popsicle—not a hot dog! Don't use your teeth, dude. That stuff hurts if you're not careful. Oh, and don't ignore the nipples here either! Adds to the fun :3**_

"There aren't nipples there-" Kon covered his mouth. He was talking to a book. He felt his body twitch at the book's guidance. He looked down and saw he was rubbing his palm flat against himself. Kon shifted on the bed and released his growing erection, biting back a little moan at the freedom. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slid those down as well.

He quickly turned the page, ashamed he was reacting so fully to mere words.

_Chapter 4: Penetrative sex __**You know. It's on the inside.**_

_Penetrative sex with a male partner can be very rewarding on both ends. If you are the giver, here are a few simple guidelines to follow to make sure you don't hurt you partner 1. Make sure your partner is fully stretched and lubricated. You can never prepare enough. Use your fingers and some oil to ease his passage open so there won't be any tearing or bleeding. 2. Use more than one finger! At least two. Using a scissoring motion can make adjustment easier. _

_3. When your partner says he's ready, make sure you have lubricated yourself and ease in slowly. Watch your partner's face and ask him if he is all right before proceeding to far. If he is in pain, slow down or stop until he is ready. _

_**Okay, abridged version. LUBE LUBE LUBE. You need to use more oil than that fast food place. You know the one! The one that has those cool toys in the kids meals. Oh, and whisper into his ear, man. Dirty talk. It'll distract him from the pain of you, you know. Oh, and you could think of combining the last chapter with this. Just sayin'.**_

Kon squeezed down on himself at the thought. Robin...would actually like this stuff? "Aah..." He rubbed his thumb at the tip, surprised by how responsive he was to his own touch. It was different from how Robin had touched him before, he knew how it would feel before it happened. Maybe the book had a chapter on how to take care of his growing problem. A cold shower had done the trick last time.

He turned the page and Kon found himself at the end of the book and he frantically flipped it to the back cover. How was he supposed to fix this? He slid his hand down the hard shaft and let out another moan. It wasn't Robin's mouth, but if... He shook his head at the vulgar thought. He wouldn't use his friend in a sex fantasy.

Robin appeared and hovered above Kon, a small smirk on his face. He leaned down and ran his gloved fingers along the length of the other's cock.

"Ngah..." Kon's eyes were lidded shut and he laid back on the pillows. His hand stroked up slowly before gliding back down.

Robin chuckled and gave Kon a good squeeze. He pumped his fist along Kon's length, steadily picking up the pace. "Does that feel good, Kon?"

Kon nodded and his hand began to move faster. His mouth hung open and he licked his lips to stop another moan.

"Kon," Robin moaned as he worked his hand faster and harder. He smeared the bead of pre-cum that formed across his hand, allowing his hand to glide smoother.

"Haa..." Kon started to rock his hips into the touch and his eyes slid shut in concentration. He squeezed down harder and he shuddered against the release. Not yet. "Robin—"

Robin moaned with Kon. He moved to straddle his hips, Kon's erection throbbing between his legs as he pumped harder. "Kon," Robin moaned again, biting his lip as he rubbed his Kevlar clad groin against the other's straining erection.

Kon added his other hand and rubbed the flat of his palm against his tip. His slick head rubbed and bobbed against his touch and he mewled at the sensation. His stomach tightened and he let out a low groan of pleasure.

Robin brought himself down, his lips grazing against the tip of Kon's cock. His pink tongue poked out and tentatively lapped at the slit at the tip.

"Ro—" Kon arched into the touch and more pearly liquid dripped from his tip. He spread his legs wider and rocked upward.

Robin drew Kon deeper into his mouth, hallowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head.

Unintelligible words passed Kon's lips and he bit down hard to keep from crying out. His front teeth broke a clean line through his bottom lip and he sucked at the wound. The taste of blood only excited him more. A muffled "Robin" was panted through gritted teeth. Kon's eyes snapped open as he thrashed and writhed on the bed. So close.

Robin moaned around Kon's erection. His own hand was underneath his stomach, jerking off his own swollen erection. The muscles in Kon's stomach twisted again and he threw his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut one last time. A low and powerful force ripped through him and he bit down hard on the pillow to muffle his shout.

He came hard and his legs collapsed under him. Kon's chest heaved as he tried to steady his heart. He opened his eyes after a few minutes and looked down. His hands were tight against his limp member. The phantom Robin faded away with a giggle and satisfied purr.

* * *

Robin's return was announced in the early hour around six o'clock the next morning. There had been some action that patrol, one robbery and a gang fight in Gotham. Robin was tired and sore from the few hits that managed to be landed.

"Hey, Robbie."

"Wally?" Robin asked. It wasn't usual for the speedster to be up this early. Oh. It was a weekday.

Wally smiled and got up from the bar where he had been enjoying a plate of pancakes and sausage absolutely smothered in syrup. He walked up to Robin and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll totally be ready for you next time," Wally laughed, and look his plate into the next room to watch TV.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Robin asked in confusion. He groaned and rubbed his head, the tension from the night forming into a head. He sighed and trudged up the stairs to get a bit of sleep, Wally's words going unheeded.

-OWARI-

**Author's Note: *cough* Yeeah...Hey everyone! It's been hard resisting posting this before the deadline. Sorry it's so short. Once I had Wally teasing Kon about him and Robin possibly dating, I couldn't resist giving him a more...'solid' role in their relationship. In case there is ANY confusion about this, Wally is doing this all as a *joke*. He admits that there is evidence that the two are together, but since he doesn't have any solid proof, he just likes to tease them about it. (Mostly Kon LOL) And, he also does it to tick of Artemis, who he can see has a crush on Kon. (We dun like cartoon!Artemis) Anyway...Thanks for all the reviews and faves! That book will be seen again...**

**ALSO! There is a poll regarding this story on my profile. Please check it out and vote  
**


	6. Eyes for You

Young Justice: Who said Anything (About falling in love)/Eyes for You

By: Khauzy and Kairan

Timeline: Set after Kissing it Better

Rating: T/Light M

Tim panted beneath his boyfriend, his body still shaking from the orgasms they just shared. The smaller boy smiled and pushed some of Kon's hair off of his forehead from where it had gotten matted from the sweat. Kon nuzzled against the touch and let out a reluctant moan as he pulled out. His pearly essence oozed out of Tim and pooled on the sheets beneath them. His stomach was sticky with Tim's release and he tried not to cover the other in it as well.

"Tim..." Kon was breathless and dropped down beside his boyfriend. The bed gave a resounding creak. Tim scooted in closer so that he was tucked carefully into the other's chest. He wrapped his arms loosely around Kon's body and took a deep breath. The smell of sweat, sex, and Kon made Tim moan softly against the skin.

"I'm surprised you can make sounds," Kon chuckled. He leaned down and sucked at Tim's neck, bringing the wilted love bite back to life. Tim had been rather vocal and Kon was worried he would have to gag his boyfriend before the others woke up and heard him. Hmm. That was an idea.

"Sh-Shut up," Tim moaned, moving his neck to give his lover better access. "And you should be glad that my cape covers my neck."

"That's why I leave them there," Kon chuckled against the flesh. He licked at the reddening spot and kissed it lightly. "Plus it's one of the first things I see when you undress. Aside from the ones down there..." Kon made an innocent face when Tim's legs opened and showed the two, twin red markings on his inner thighs.

Tim gave Kon a glare, but kissed him again anyway. He looked over to the clock behind Kon on the nightstand, the digital display reading: 2:43. "We should go to sleep. There might be something to do tomorrow."

"You and that Bat are night owls. Isn't this early for you?" Kon stifled a yawn all the same.

"It is, but I have to keep to this team's schedule too. I can't keep you up all night." 'As much as I want to," Tim added to himself. He smiled and pressed another kiss to Kon's lips once his mouth was closed.

"I'll start a shower..." Kon moved like he was going to get up and slumped against the pillows again. He was useless.

"We can shower in the morning," Tim said with a yawn, resting his head back onto Kon's shoulder. "When you have your coordination back."

"I'm plenty coordinated." Kon's head began to nod as he drifted off into sleep. His head banged onto the headboard and he jolted awake. "I'm awake! Ow."

"Good night, Kon," Tim said with authority. He drew up the blankets to cover their nude bodies that had finally begun to cool down.

Kon mumbled something and snuggled the sheets closer. He wrapped a protective arm around Tim before finally giving in to sleep.

* * *

It was few hours later, 5:27 to be exact. Kon woke up to a dry feeling in his throat. "Thirsty..." He pushed off the mattress like any regular night. The bounce back of second body was missing. "Tim?" Kon blinked the sleep out of his eyes and found Tim's side empty.

There was still a small print in the sheets from where the Robin had been, but the body heat had faded away. Tim's uniform was no longer scattered about the room with Kon's discarded clothes. Kon's blue eyes set to steel. He could've left a note at least. Kon got to his feet and slid on his yesterday clothes and silently padded out of his room. The others were still asleep, but Artemis was a light sleeper so he had to be especially careful. He set the gateway to mute as he exited and went off into the night.

Tim was back in bed once Kon returned from his search. His uniform was still gone and the smaller of the two had borrowed one of Kon's shirts to sleep in.

Kon had given up after an hour or so, too tired and cranky to look anymore. He was surprised to find Tim in his bed again so quickly. Kon figured the sun was starting to rise by now and just dropped back into bed beside him. He put his arm tighter around the other, as though guaranteeing he wouldn't sneak off again. Tim felt the other's heat return and turned into him in his sleep.

* * *

Tim was up first as usual. He shook Kon awake and gave his forehead a peck before he disappeared into his room to get dressed. It was still too early for the rest of the team to be up. It was Saturday, so Wally would be at his home sleeping in for as long as he could before he was called down to Mount Justice.

Kon made a disgruntled noise and sat up in bed once he was certain Tim was gone. He took a quick shower and changed into 'civvies' before heading down to Tim's room. He gave a courtesy knock before letting himself in. "Mornin'."

"Morning," Tim said as his boyfriend entered his room and walked over to meet him halfway. He brought himself up onto his toes so he could kiss Kon's cheek. "Sleep well?"

Kon didn't return the kiss. "Did you?"

"I did," Tim frowned and backed down. Kon normally would have turned before the kiss reached his cheek and caught Tim's lips instead. Tim shrugged and went over to his dresser and donned his usual pair of sunglasses. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Kon kept his gaze on Tim. "Where'd you go?"

"I went to change," Tim said, giving Kon and odd look beneath the tinted lenses.

"I meant last night." Kon crossed his arms. "I woke up and you were gone. Where did you go?"

"I had something I needed to take care of," Tim said with a frown. He didn't particularly care for Kon's accusatory tone. "Then I went to my room to put away my uniform before I came back. Problem?"

"You could've left a note or something. We've talked about this, remember?" Kon let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't just keep disappearing on me."

"I'm not going to wake you up at four in the morning, Kon," Tim frowned and grabbed his hoodie that was draped over the chair by his door. He moved to get around Kon so he could go downstairs. "I can take care of myself."

"You could leave a note or something. At least the giggle gives a clue when you vanish during missions." Kon followed after Tim, obviously still upset.

Tim chose to ignore him and tramped into the kitchen. He threw open the refrigerator and pulled out the jug of milk and grabbed for a bowl. He chopped up a banana he took from the fruit bowl and poured the milk over it.

"So now you're not going to say anything back. Okay, that's fine." Kon's scowl deepened and he picked an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I already said what I needed to," Tim sat himself at the bar with his bowl and a spoon. He sprinkled a bit of sugar over the bananas and took a bit. "And you growled at me when I woke you up this morning at seven."

"Yeah, because I woke up at five and you were gone. I was out for an hour looking for you." Kon bit into his apple and continued to glare and brood. "Something could've happened to you and I wouldn't even know."

" 'Something' could happen to any one of us at any time. It's part of the job." Tim was touched that Kon had actually gotten up to look for him, but his annoyance was greater at the moment. Kon knew he had other obligations. "I can work the comm. lines. If I needed help, I know I would have gotten it. I've done this routine before, Kon. I know what I'm doing."

"And I get that, but from my end you just disappear, poof." Kon opened his hands in the clichéd puff of smoke. "You don't have to tell me where you're going, I don't expect you to. But at least tell me you're going so I'm not freaking out. It's not like I can ring you up and ask you to get loaf of bread on your way back."

"If you don't expect me to tell you where I am, why should I need to wake you up to tell you I'm leaving? That knowledge won't help you if 'something' happens." Tim set down his spoon, his annoyance beginning to morph into anger.

"I was saying that as a courtesy, it'd be nice if you told me where you were going, but that might be aiming too high." Kon was having trouble keeping his voice down now. His nostrils flared once and he sat down, unaware of when he first stood up.

Wally wandered into the kitchen, completely unaware of the almost battle-field he'd walked into. "Mornin', Kon. Robin."

Tim didn't say anything back, but nodded to Wally and spooned a slice of banana into his mouth. Kon sent a puff of air through his nose and got to his feet a second time. He muttered an angry greeting and pushed past Wally on his way out.

"What's wrong with him?" Wally asked around a cereal bar, jutting his thumb out to where Kon had disappeared.

Tim shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast. The entry way announced Kon's exit. His forgotten apple rolled off the bar and onto the floor.

Tim rolled his eyes and pushed his bowl away. "Tell Aqualad that if he needs me, I'll be in my room. I have some calls I need to make."

"Morning." Megan came into the kitchen and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Kaldur and the others still asleep?"

"Hello Megan," Wally greeted with a grin. "Robin and Kon are up, the latter of which just left."

"I thought we could all have breakfast together," Megan covered her mouth to yawn. "Maybe later then."

"We could have breakfast together," Wally said, scooting closer to the alien.

"It won't be the same if it's not all of us though."

Wally wilted in defeat.

Tim's communicator on his watch went off, a private message from the Batcave. Tim smiled at the message before reaching into his pocket and digging out his cell phone. He slid open the red device and scrolls through his contact list before starting a call.

* * *

It was an hour or so at the 'Dine and Dash' downtown. Bruce was in corporate-casual attire and seated beside Tim. Clark sat opposite the pair in the booth. He didn't seem too thrilled to hear what they had to say. Bruce spun the stirrer in his coffee and tried to keep his voice calm and level, no point in the both of them ganging up on him. "He's gotten better, Clark."

"Not that there was anything wrong with him in the first place," Tim said, giving Bruce a small frown.

Bruce gave a little nod. "He gets along with the team, he's made friends...it'd be good for you to see him."

"I don't know..." Clark said. He looked tense and uncomfortable, like he was sitting on a bed of knives.

"You can't keep avoiding him." Bruce was careful not to say 'son'. Last time, Clark had stormed off on him. He could understand his hesitation, but Bruce thought of it different since he worked with so many children before. Clark was different, and Kon was too. They had so much set up against them and his old friend's stubbornness was just making things worse.

"I'm not his guardian," Clark said stiffly. "He's not my responsibility. I don't know how I'm supposed to help. Bruce—I can't. "

"Bullshit," Tim hissed. "You're the closest thing Kon has to a father! _Bruce_ certainly can't explain to him everything he needs to know about himself. We're _different_. He wants to talk to you and have a relationship with _you_ and you're avoiding him like—like an _ass_!"

"Stop." Bruce held a warning tone in his voice and he placed his hand on his shoulder. "No, you aren't his guardian, but you should be. I know it's a lot for you to take in too. You didn't have someone to show you the ropes growing up Clark, are you going to deny him that too?"

Clark didn't have anything to say to that. What could he say? That he was scared of having that kind of responsibility over someone? That he was uncomfortable with looking into the eyes of someone who was created from his stolen DNA? Looking at him, he felt _violated_, as if someone had stripped a part of him away.

"No, he's too busy worried about how _he_ feels about this," Tim said and wriggled out from beneath Bruce's grasp. "Kon _needs_ help that he can't get from Batman and the rest of our team. So stop being such a selfish prick and _do_ something."

Bruce's hand returned to Tim's shoulder and gave him a warning squeeze. He was letting his emotions get in the way. "It would be good for both of you." Bruce's eyes narrowed as he repeated himself. "I can only ask politely so many times."

"I—We'll see," Clark stands, smoothing out his suit. "I need to be going." With that, Clark nodded goodbye to both before heading out the door.

Tim frowned and jumped out of the booth, hot on Clark's tail. He managed to reach out and grab the older hero's hand just before he walks over to the cab he hailed down.

"You better do more than 'see'," Tim said dangerously.

* * *

Kon grumbled to himself as he walked about town. He didn't even finish his apple and had a bit of change in his pockets, enough for a small sandwich or something until he went back to the base. He started for the closest restaurant, a little two dime diner, and recognized a pair at the edge of the sidewalk. "Robin?"

"Conner?" Tim blinked in surprised and dropped Clark's hand that he had still been holding. Clark looked like he couldn't breathe when he saw Kon round the corner.

"This is what you needed to take care of?" Clark didn't register in Kon's mind like he usually did. Rather than as Superman, the man he idolized, the man who went out of his way to avoid even the slightest bit of contact, it was the man Robin had been...holding hands with. It didn't make any sense. "Was I just a warm up or something?"

"Kon, what are you talking about?" Tim asked, taking a step towards his boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" Kon pointed an accusatory finger at Clark and his mood turned nasty real quick. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, we were finished here," Clark said in a clipped tone. "I'll, um, talk to you later." He climbed into the cab and was gone.

"Lower your voice," Tim said, noticing the people around them beginning to stare.

"You didn't answer my question." Kon looked more hurt than he sounded. The anger from last night was building, and then seeing Tim with Clark set him over the edge. "That's what was so important you left at four in the morning?"

"What?" Tim asked incredulously. "No, I called Bruce this morning to see if I could meet with Clark. What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You're the one going around behind people's backs!"

The door to the diner chimed open and Bruce stepped out. There was a little crowd circled around and he could hear Kon loud and clear. "Great."

"Going behind—Kon, I wanted to _help_ you," Tim said. His fists were balled up at his sides as he felt his own anger coming back up.

"And you can't tell me? Why is everything a secret with you?"

Bruce dug into his pocket and put his cell on speed-dial. "Alfred, bring the car around now please."

"Stop shouting at me!" Tim's eyes were narrowed to near slits behind his sunglasses. "You know I tell you what I can, Conner!"

A sleek black limousine pulled up to the side walk a few moments later. Alfred came out and stood by the back door.

"That isn't enough." Kon had moved closer to Tim while they shouted at each other. He was towering over the other now. "Why don't you trust me?"

Bruce let out a short whistle before ducking into the limo. He and Tim would have some words on the way home.

Tim didn't feel intimidated by Kon's size, knowing he wouldn't do anything physical somewhere so public. "I do trust you," Tim said softly, but strong enough that he didn't sound weak. "You obviously don't trust me." He didn't wait for Kon's response and got into the limo quickly behind Bruce, slamming the door shut before Alfred could even reach for it.

The crowd started to disperse, their entertainment for the day done. Tim's words echoed in Kon's ears and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He was right.

* * *

"What was that?" Bruce didn't attempt to turn to look out the back window or gaze down at his adopted son.

"A lover's spat," Tim shrugged, having no other name for what happened. His heart was hammering uncomfortably in his chest. He had wanted to scream right back into Kon's face when he started yelling, but a part of him was too shocked and confused to do anything besides try to stay calm. Always stay calm—that's what he was taught.

"I gathered." Bruce gave Alfred a nod and the car started. "I noticed Clark cut out. He didn't fly away I hope."

"No, he caught a cab," Tim stared at the window, looking at the tinted frames of his glasses staring back at him in the tinted glass of the limo.

"You want to talk about it?" Bruce turned and looked down at his young ward. Tim nodded.

"He was mad at me this morning because I left out on patrol without tell him," Tim sighed. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the cool leather seats.

"One of the problems of a relationship." Bruce leaned back and closed his eyes. "I remember someone else that wasn't too thrilled when I'd get a head start on them." He patted Tim's shoulder. "That's how it is sometimes. But now that I know, I can try to give you a better heads up."

Tim nodded. He was glad that he had Bruce, and not Clark, to look to. "I think," Tim almost laughed, but it was bitter sounding. "I think he thinks I was cheating on him with Clark."

There was a strange bark of laughter from the older man. "I'm sorry...what?"

"He said something weird to me outside of the diner," Tim clarified. "He asked me if I was using him to 'warm up' or something."

"Wow. Okay, so that has to be cleared up fairly soon." The laugh was gone, but the obvious uncomfortable feeling of the implication remained. "He's just confused." Bruce sat upright as the limo pulled up to Wayne Manor. A blue motorcycle was propped against the mansion. "Dick's home."

Tim perked up at the discovery as he hadn't seen his 'older brother' for over a week. He was prepared to seek him out, but he stopped with his hand on the handle. Tim turned to Bruce. "Bruce? Thank, you. And it doesn't bother you that we're together?"

"I haven't been fortunate to find that special someone," Bruce began. He smiled warmly down on Tim. "If you've found that person in Kon...I can't be anything but happy for you."

Tim smiled at the answer. He considered giving his mentor a hug, but he figured that would be more awkward than anything, so he settled for another thanks before he exited the limo in search of Dick.

* * *

Dick was lying on the couch in the main living room, stretched across the cushions and watching a music talent show. Since retiring his brazen red, yellow, and green hot pants, he was sporting black and blue. His long hair was in a loose ponytail and lost in the sofa folds. He changed the channel when the contest tried a high C and shattered a judge's glass. "Sup, baby bird."

Tim glared at the former Robin reclining. "You know I hate that name, Dick."

"That's probably why it gets used so much." Dick shifted on the couch and held his arms out. "Who wants a hug?"

Tim rolled his eyes but climbed onto the couch and his brother regardless. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Thought the want of seeing my beautiful face was getting to be too much for you." Dick grinned and pulled Tim into a tight hug. "I heard the old man let you off the leash."

Tim grunted and struggled to get out of the older man's grip. "I wasn't on a leash, you dick."

"The name jokes are starting early." Dick's larger arms settled around Tim's head and his bare knuckles came down for a noogie. He cooed in a baby voice. "Isn't he just so cute!"

"Argh!" Tim pushed roughly against Dick's chest. He shook his head vigorously, trying to get himself away from his brother's knuckles.

Dick let go with a little laugh. "You're upset about something. Tell big brother all about it." He stretched out on the couch again and pulled Tim flush against his chest. Tim didn't fight it and relaxed comfortably against his brother's chest. He remembered when he was younger, a few months after he came to live at Wayne Manor, and Dick would cuddle with him on the couch or his bed after he had had a nightmare.

"I'm having a fight with my boyfriend." He knew Dick wouldn't be closed minded about that, as Tim was sure that Dick had been with almost as many men as he had women.

"Looks like I owe Jason some money..." Dick cleared his throat with a cough and shifted, tugging his ponytail from behind a pillow. "So what's the fight about?"

Tim narrowed his eyes briefly at Dick, having heard what he muttered about Jason. "I'll give you the abridged version." Tim sighed and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, his sunglasses having been lost in the tussle with Dick. "He thinks I've been sneaking out at four in the morning to be with Clark."

Tim was pushed off the couch as Dick rocked with laughter. "You and—Clark? He's as straight-laced as they come!" He held his sides to try to quiet himself. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"I know," Tim chuckled a little, seeing the humour in the situation. But it was hard to laugh when _he_ was the one being accused." He was already mad at me for leaving this morning without telling him."

"So you have to help him see you're not—" Chuckle. "Clark? Really? He should at least give you credit. I mean, I could understand running off to spend time with _me_..."

"Dick," said Tim warningly, but with a small grin on his face. "He has reason, I guess. Clark is essentially him but with all of his powers, but I don't _like_ him."

"So set him straight. Well...you know what I mean." Dick leaned down and pulled Tim back to his feet.

Tim nodded. "I will. Later. I'm still mad at him that he doesn't trust me."

"You guys are just starting out, right?" Dick patted Tim's shoulder. "Relationships are always a bit rough when they first start."

"We were fine when we started," Tim looked around to make sure Bruce or Alfred wasn't anywhere near hearing range before turning back to his brother. "We've slept together."

"Whoa." Dick sat up straight at the admission. "Baby bird's getting some action."

"Shut up, Dick," Tim blushed, but he was still smiling. He shoved Dick's shoulder, knocking back into the couch. Just a moment later, there was a knock against the archway leading into the living room.

"Master Tim? There is a Conner here to see you," Alfred announced.

"Conner..."

Kon came up behind Alfred with his head down. "Can we talk?"

"Depends," Tim said, not getting up from the couch. "Are you actually going to talk? Or shout?"

"Talk."

Dick looked between the pair and stood up. "I'll keep the old man out of your hair, you two head upstairs."

"Thank you," Tim gave Dick a quick pat before walking past Kon and Alfred towards the stairs.

Kon trailed after Tim. He looked back at Dick exchanging a few words with Alfred before he turned back. "Big brother?"

"One of two," Tim confirmed. They climbed the stairs and made their way down the long corridor.

"He seems nice." The silence was deafening. "Tim—"

"Wait until we're in my room," he instructed.

* * *

It didn't take much longer to reach Tim's room. Tim threw open the door and gestured for Kon to enter. The room was just as plain as his bedroom in Mount Justice, but there were a few personal picture frames on his desk and dresser.

Kon made out of the way as the door clicked shut. He had been rehearsing in his head on his way over but everything was gone now. He hadn't expected to be let on the grounds so quickly, and the weight of the atmosphere, the massive size of the manor itself was intimidating. He was lucky he'd run into the butler and not Batman.

"You wanted to talk?" Tim asked, taking a seat at the desk.

"I wanted to apologize." Kon didn't move from his spot in front of the door. "I shouldn't have called you out like that, and I shouldn't have accused you of- I didn't even think he'd be there and just seeing you two so suddenly." His shoulders slumped at his failed explanation. "I can't even find the words..."

"He's old enough to be my father, Kon," Tim pointed out.

"It wouldn't be the first time he doesn't know how to be one." The assault on Clark's character was swift.

"I was there with Batman to talk to him about you," Tim said and crossed his arms over his chest. "To try and convince him that he needs to spend time with you."

"Forcing him isn't going to help anyone." Kon tried to keep his hands at his sides to avoid being confrontational.

"He's stubborn. Just like you," Tim said with a shrug.

"Wouldn't it be the other way around?" He shifted on his feet again and took a small step forward. "I'm sorry about everything I said. You're not the one with the trust issues. It's me."

"Why don't you trust me?" Tim asked curiously.

"Batman makes you be so secretive. The glasses, not telling the others your name-" Kon got quiet and sat down. "I guess I'm afraid you're keeping secrets from me too."

"You've seen my eyes and I've told you my name," Tim stood up and took a step towards his boyfriend. "I disobeyed orders to do that, you know. I wouldn't do that if I didn't trust you, Kon."

"And I know that but it..." Kon stopped and pressed Tim's hand to his chest. "...it still hurt here when I woke up and you were gone."

"I'll have to leave sometimes," Tim said. He could feel Kon's heart beating beneath his palm. "I can't always tell you what's going on, and I know that hurts you. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up."

"I'm sorry I overreacted about it." Kon placed his hand over Tim's. "It just hurts so much because...because I love you."

"K-Kon," Tim's breath hitched and he accidently gripped his T-shirt too tightly in his hands. "What...?"

"I said I love you." Kon looked down at Tim and if he had heat vision, the poor boy would be a pile of ash. "I love you, Tim."

Tim brought himself up onto his toes and wrapped his arms around Kon's neck so he could pull him down into a kiss. He pressed his mouth hard against Kon's and his tongue wasted no time slipping out and licking at his lips.

Kon's hands settled at Tim's waist and pulled him closer. He should've apologized sooner.

Tim pushed their torsos together. He could feel all the anger leaving his body and being replaced with a warmer, more pleasant feeling. He finally pulled out of this kiss when he could breathe and set himself back onto the floor. "I love you too, Kon."

Kon's lips broke into a wide smile and he lifted Tim into the air for a second embrace. "I'm so sorry. I'll be better, I promise. I love you so much."

Tim's legs automatically wrapped themselves around Kon's waist and he buried his face into the other's neck and nodded. He mumbled something softly against the skin.

"What was that?" Kon made a little noise at the ticklish feeling Tim's breath left on his neck.

"I said 'lock the door'," Tim whispered again after talking his face away from Kon's neck.

Kon shivered at the absolute command and the lock snapped tight. He carried Tim to the bed and laid him atop the comforter. He kissed him once before unzipping his hoodie. Tim smiled up at Kon and pulled his shirt over his head. He ran his fingers across Kon's muscled chest. Kon leaned down and nuzzled his forehead against Tim once before stripping him of his shirt. He kissed his newly shirtless chest once before moving to his neck and recreating his signature love mark.

Tim moaned, drawing his knee up so that it rubbed against Kon's forming bulge. "I only have eyes for you," Tim whispered huskily into Kon's ear once he finished sucking on the mark. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kon mumbled against Tim's body. He grounded down on Tim's knee and let out a sultry moan. They were up a few floors, he was allowed to make a little noise.

* * *

Dick was reclining on the couch again and heard a strange growl echo from upstairs. A soft moan bled through the apparently thin flooring before it crescendoed into a loud shout. Everything was quiet for a moment but then he heard another moan and then what sound like someone slowly clapping. Dick blinked before his eyes popped open in realization.

"Damn. Really guys? Really?"

-OWARI-

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you, of course for the faves and reviews. This one was a lot of fun to write, minus the scenes with Clark. I'm a bad Clark. XD He is such an ass on YJ! Poor Kon. A bit of this chapter was a joke between Kairan and myself when she suggested that Kon thinks Tim is cheating on him and he sees him talking to Clark. And apparently, a lot of people ship that! o_o A bit of Dick in there for those of you who I know love him. We do love him too, just…not with Kon. ^^ You'll be seeing him again. :3**


	7. The Carnival 1

Young Justice: Carnival Part One (The Set Up)

By: Kairan and Khauzy

Time-Line: Starts before Dinner with the Wayne's

Rating: T

Kon had contacted Tim and went to wait for him at their usual spot, a little cafe at the edge of the business section of town. Kon was seated at one of the outdoor tables and spun the straw in his glass. The carnival was in town for the weekend and they had decided to spend the day there. He drummed his fingers along the table; Tim was running late.

There were a few car horns heard blaring before Tim appeared, running through the crosswalk despite the flashing red 'do not walk' sign. Tim skidded to a stop and hunched over, his hands holding onto his knees.

"Sorry, I'm late," Tim panted. "Apparently Jason stayed over and decided to be an ass and messed with the tires on my bike."

Tim had managed to make it off of the freeway before whatever Jason had done to his bike took effect. He'd gotten himself and his useless motorcycle off to the side of the road and then sprinted to the cafe, as swinging there from his grappling line would have drawn a lot of unwanted attention.

"We can get it on the way back then. Did you stash it somewhere good?" Kon asked and watched as his boyfriend caught his breath.

"Yeah, it's in some bushes," Tim straightened up. He wiped a bit of sweat that had formed on his brow and frowned. "I'm killing him if he's there when I come home."

"Here, sit down." Kon pulled Tim into the empty chair and handed him his glass. "We have plenty of time, don't..." He chuckled. "...sweat it."

"Shut up," Tim growled, but took the offered glass and sip. "I'd like to see you run all the way here from that bush."

"I probably could." Kon chuckled a little when Tim said bush. "And you're sure Bruce isn't going to call for anything?"

"I asked him not to unless it was like, a Crisis-Emergency," Tim said and set the glass back down. "Gotham is usually calm during the day. I think we'll be fine."

"Good. And Jason doesn't know where you're going right?" He had already interrupted before their date even started, all Kon needed was for the jerk to show up at the carnival.

"No. Dick said he left before six this morning, so he's probably out doing what he does best," Tim sighed. He still didn't understand why Bruce just let him into the manor like that and then didn't even _do_ anything.

"Great!" Kon patted Tim's shoulder. He liked all the people in Tim's life but just didn't like Jason or what he did. He didn't know all the details and he really didn't care; but from what he gathered, if Bruce had a favoured son, it was Jason. He could get away with anything, and he usually did. Kon shook his head. "Forget about it, let's just enjoy the day."

Tim nodded. "So what are we doing?"

Kon flashed a grin. "I heard the carnival's in town."

Tim's face lit up. The last time he went somewhere like that was when his parents took him to the circus and he met Dick for the first time. "Really? You want to go?"

"I haven't been to one and I thought my first one should be with someone I knew I could enjoy it with." Kon leaned across the table and pressed his forehead to Tim's. "Besides, it gives me a chance to win you a giant bear or something."

Tim snorted and kissed Kon lightly on his nose. "You and Wally really need to stop watching those TV shows together."

"It's better than him giving me books." Kon shut up quickly and stood up. "The bus would be faster, mass transit okay?"

"That's fine," Tim said and stood up, smoothing out the creases in his clothes. "Ready?"

* * *

Loud, carnival music hummed in the air and mixed with laughter and the joyous cheers of the vendors as the boys exited the bus. Kon smiled at Tim once before he sprinted ahead. "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's ride something!" Tim said, noticeably excited.

"Well there are a lot of things to pick." Kon pointed up at the Ferris wheel. "Something like that or something faster?"

"We can do that last," Tim said absently, already scanning the area for attractions. There were a lot of game and food booths near the entrance and a few smaller attractions for kids sprinkled in. The larger rides were down by the water. "How about the Scrambler?"

"Sure." Kon went over to the ticket booth and bought them both a full set. He held out a roll to Tim.

Tim couldn't help but grin as he held the tickets. He grabbed onto Kon hand and almost yanked his arm off as he went zipping towards the line for the ride. There was a decent amount of people milling about and enjoying themselves, most of them either young children with parents or, like Tim and Kon's case, couples on a date.

"You're going to really like it, Kon," Tim assured, bouncing on his heels slightly. "It's almost like flying, but you don't really go anywhere. Just in a circle."

The line for the Scrambler was surprisingly long and Kon tapped his foot impatiently as they waited. Finally, it was their turn and they each handed over two tickets. Kon took the seat on the inside and strapped himself and Tim in.

"Make sure you hold onto the bars," Tim instructed, leaning back on the cheap, faux-leather cushions.

"It's just going in a circle, I'll be fine." All the same, Kon wrapped an arm around Tim.

The carnival worker double checked to make sure everything was secure before going back to his station and flipped the switch. There was a soft 'whirring' noise before the carts slowly began to move forward, gradually picking up speed.

The wind started to whistle in their ears and the scenery whizzed by as the cart moved faster. There was a lurching motion as they swung in smaller, faster circles in the larger one. Kon let out a wild shout and leaned into the motions. So much for just going in a circle. Tim laughed as they were jerked and spun around. He looked over at Kon and smiled when he saw how much fun the Meta seemed to be having.

The carts started to slow down and Kon unbuckled them. "Okay, that was more fun than I expected." He kissed Tim's cheek lightly. "Sorry I doubted you."

"You're forgiven," Tim smiled and fixed his windblown hair.

Kon stumbled as he got off the Zipper, his vision slightly blurred. Tim followed after him, walking a bit better, but was giggling from his dizziness. Tim grabbed Kon's arm and pulled him quickly to his side before he accidently tripped on something.

"That was fun," Tim laughed, trying to make his world stop tilting. They had already been on almost everything in the carnival. The Tilt-a-World, the Round-Up, and the Samurai were all conquered. Kon's favourite so far was the Rip Tide, as it was one of the few rides that didn't leave you feeling terribly disoriented afterwards.

"You pick something," Tim said, finally gotten his giggles and vision back under control.

Kon scanned the closest places and pointed down the boardwalk. "Bumper cars."

Tim grinned and led Kon towards the line. It was considerably longer than the line for the Scrambler, seeing as it was usually the most popular attraction at a carnival besides the food. It was a little past one when Tim and Kon finally got on the bumper cars. Kon raced to a little black car with a six stamped in red.

Tim scanned the area and quickly snagged another black car with a blue nine. He pulled on his strap and grinned to himself. He knew Kon knew about cars and how to drive, but actually _doing_ it was going to be another thing. He was going to be a sitting duck.

The bell chimed and all the other cars started. Kon applied slight pressure to the pedal and rushed forward, crashing into the two girls directly in front of him. He spun the wheel wildly and laughed before trying to zero in on Tim. Tim saw him turn and whipped his car around expertly, dodging two cars that had been coming towards them. They collided together.

The little chase started. Kon lost speed each time he crashed into someone but he didn't care. He imagined Wally would have somehow managed to vibrate out of his car and actually crash into someone. Tim hit another car that was in his way, the child manning the car squealing and spinning the wheel to try to avoid it. The car skidded and bumped into Kon's, giving Tim the chance to get around him.

"No fair!" Kon tried to swerve to avoid him, only managing to get hit by the child's car and some other guy's.

Tim chuckled and spun himself around quickly, headed straight for Kon. "All's fair in love and war, Conner!"

Kon tried to swerve one last time and rocked against a girl's car, the resounding bounce only made him an easier target. Tim jerked his wheel quickly to the left. The car followed, the backside gaining speed and slamming into the side of Kon's car.

The bell chimed again and the cars halted their assaults. Kon undid his strap. "We'll see how lucky you are later."

"Not luck—skill," Tim bragged, climbing out of his car and going over to the exit ramp.

"So what next, Mr. Skill?" Kon swung through the exit turnstile.

"Let's eat something," Tim suggested. They hadn't eaten anything yet that day and he could smell the sweet aroma of funnel cakes wafting down to where they were.

Kon followed after Tim and ordered two hot dogs. He wrinkled his nose at the giant sugar-coated dough Tim had ordered and sat down at a near bench.

"Quit making that face," Tim fussed, tearing off a piece of the dough and popping it into his mouth. He hummed happily as he chewed.

"It looks like some kind of tentacle baby." Kon bite into his hot dog and stared at Tim's plate. "A fried tentacle baby."

"It's not—" Tim sighed, not even sure what to say to that. He pulled off another piece and held it out to Kon. "Try some."

Kon leaned forward and flicked his tongue out to take the offered treat and lick Tim's fingers. He closed his eyes and chewed. "Not bad."

Tim blushed when he felt the other's tongue brushed against his skin. He brought his hand back to his mouth, licking off the remaining confectioner's sugar.

Kon chuckled at the blush. He inched closer and breathed on Tim's ear. "I can think of something else I want sprinkled in powdered sugar."

Tim shivered, and looked nervously to the side to make sure no one, like small, impressionable children, was staring at them. Satisfied that that wasn't the case, he turned and pecked Kon's lightly on the mouth. "Really? Like what?"

"Well it starts with a 'y'." Kon chuckled and gave Tim a quick kiss back. "Come on, what next?" He finished his second hot dog and kicked his legs on the bench.

"We could play some games," Tim shrugged and quickly ate the last piece of his treat. "You can win me that giant bear."

"Sounds like a plan." Kon jumped to his feet and smiled at Tim brightly. "And you have to carry it around all day too."

"It'll be my trophy of honour," Tim joked. He took their trash and tossed it into the nearest bin.

* * *

The couple passed a few booths, but Kon wasn't impressed with the size of the prizes. They stopped at a booth with the worker shouting and catcalling to everyone that passed. It was a basketball booth.

"Step right up, folks! Two baskets a small prize and three baskets a large prize!" The man shouted loudly. "Three-dollars a play! Step right up!"

"How many baskets a play?" Kon stepped up to the booth and looked it over.

"Four a play," The worker said. "If you sink all four, you get an extra play."

"But then I would've already won a large prize, why would I need another basket?"

"You can try to win another prize," the man said blandly.

"But I just want one." Kon held out three bills and handed them over.

"Whatever kid," the man said, taking the money and placing the bucket on the table containing the balls. Behind the man were three separate hoops. "Shoot wherever you want."

Kon took a ball and stared at the hoop. He curled his arm backward and the ball flew in dead center. Tim watched Kon as he shot, admiring the other's form. The nice arch in his back when he extended himself up and the natural flick of his wrist—Tim licked his lips.

Kon picked up a second ball and it sailed through the air just as skillfully as the first. The man behind the counter gritted his teeth a bit. He had tilted the hoop a bit, which had thrown off all the other kids who had tried to play.

Kon threw a third ball and it soared through. "That makes three."

"Congrats," the man sighed, gathering the balls back up and setting down the bucket. "Take your pick, my man."

"Hmm..." Kon looked over the prizes and saw a bear with the Batman cowl and cape. He couldn't help his grin. "That one."

The man took down the enormous bear and handed it to Kon.

"Thanks." Kon smiled and handed it to Tim. "Got you a present."

Tim covered his mouth with one hand as he accepted the bear. "W-Wow. Thanks," he chuckled behind his hand.

"So what next?" Kon had a stupid grin on his face. "I think it suits you."

Tim pointed to the large Ferris wheel by the water. It was getting late, the rides bright lights shining beautifully in the coming darkness. "It's the only thing we haven't ridden."

"Last ride of the day then." Kon took Tim's hand and dragged him and Batbear toward the giant wheel.

The line to the Ferris wheel was the shortest they'd seen all day, most of the carnival goers heading home for the night. Tim walked over to the ride operator and said something to her quickly. The girl looked at Kon and gave a shy smile before nodding her head.

Kon missed the little exchange and bumped into Tim's backside. "You're not afraid of heights are you?" he teased.

"Oh yes, I'm terrified. It's so high up!" Tim feigned a scared look before giving Kon a blank look and whacking him with Batbear. "I can't believe you just asked me that."

"I can't believe you just hit me with a teddy bear." Kon chuckled and pushed Tim ahead into the cart. The little booth swayed back and forth as they sat down.

The girl closed the door, giving Kon one more smile before going back to her post to start the ride. Tim set Batbear down in the space next to him and looked out of the window as they began going up.

The gondola swayed in the breeze as it climbed higher and higher. Kon gazed out the window, he didn't see the city's nightlife without flying over it, and it was nice to not have the wind slapping him in the face. It was a slow ride up, but after about a minute, their car reached the top and came to a halt. The view was break taking, all the lights from the carnival reflecting on the still water.

"It's amazing..." Kon looked down at the sparkling city.

"You are," Tim said, looking over at Kon from above the frames of his glasses.

"You're just saying that since I won you a bear," Kon chuckled. He turned when he felt Tim's intense stare and felt his cheeks redden.

"I'm not," Tim said. He got up and moved carefully in the car so that he was sitting in Kon's lap. "I mean it. You are amazing. That's why I love you."

"Tim—" Kon couldn't hold back and kissed him. Batbear slid against the seat as the car swayed for a second. Kon wrapped his arms around Tim's waist and held him closer. "I love you too."

Tim's fingers found their way into Kon's hair, rubbing soothingly against his boyfriend's scalp as he deepened the kiss. He felt himself stir with in denim jeans when he shifted and brushed against Kon's lap. Kon let out a little growl and nipped at Tim's lips before leaning to suck on his collarbone, his special spot. He tried not to roll his hips and the gondola swayed in the breeze again.

Tim's breath tickled Kon's ear when he moaned, arching and pushing himself closer into his lover's body. His cheeks were beginning to flush, the air heating up quickly in the enclosed space. He wasn't sure how much longer they would be up there. Tim moved back reluctantly.

The gondola lurched and started its descent. Batbear flopped to the ground and slid against Kon's foot. Kon reached down and picked up the gift, brushing off the dust before handing it back to Tim. A little smirk started on his lips. "You dropped this."

Tim smiled and took Batbear back into his arms, kissing the top of its head.

When the gondola reached the bottom, the girl opened the door, smiling widely, but still shyly. "Did you enjoy your ride?" She giggled.

"Very much," Kon grinned back. He lightly punched Tim's shoulder before kissing his cheek.

The girl blushed, hiding her part of her face with her hands. "E-Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Oh, we will," Tim said, giving Kon a small smile. He shifted Batbear so he could carry him with one arm, and took Kon's hand with the other.

* * *

It had been week since the carnival arrived and Kon's awkward dinner with the Wayne's. He hadn't brought up the event with the others, but when asked about Robin's sudden absence, the best he could come up with was a serious job with Batman. And since they hadn't received any new assignments from Batman, Kaldur and the others were satisfied with the answer.

Kon kept himself busy by doing a few of Wally's reports and training with Black Canary and Kaldur. Wally and Artemis were seated in the living room when they alert system went off and Red Tornado's voice was heard coming in over the speakers.

Kon was flipping through one of Wally's textbooks and left it on his desk when the alert sounded. He tramped down the stairs to meet up with the others. Megan and Kaldur had already joined Wally and Artemis in the meeting room.

"Good to see you all here," Red Tornado greeted before turning to face the monitor that was now displaying a map. "There has been a report about an attack at the carnival near the down town area. You will go down there, evacuate any lingering civilians, and neutralize the situation."

"We're on it." Kaldur nodded to Megan and she flew off to get her ship ready for departure.

Kon stared at the map, already remembering the date he and Tim had shared at the carnival. He fists tightened at his sides; he wasn't going to let some stupid villain ruin that memory.

When they arrived at the carnival, most of the civilians had fled, save for the few stranglers who were blocked by one of the toppled over rides. Toy Man was positioned in the middle of the chaos, armed with a giant robotic octopus that was swiping at grabbing at things with its massive mechanical tentacles.

The ship swooped in cloaked. "We have the element of surprise," Megan began. "We can—"

Air rushed through as Kon leapt out with a roar and clapsed his hands into a fist before clobbering through the octopus.

"Or we can just drop it. Yeah, that works too."

"Sounds good to me," Wally said, pulling down his goggles and leaping out of the aircraft after Kon.

An angry shout came from inside the machine. Another arm came swinging out towards Kon. Kid Flash ran a quick circle around it, digging into the ground hard with his feet. The earth around the octopus weakened and it lost its balance.

The tentacles flailed wildly, one striking Kid Flash wear he had stopped, knocking him down. A second moved to finish him, but was blown up before it could land its blow. Megan's ship landed and the others started to assist the trapped civilians.

Kon punched at the octopus's heart, trying to reach the man controlling it from within. He punched it backward and it crashed down the slope toward the bumper car corral. A cable line shot out, grabbing the octopus and pulling him down so he couldn't move. The hatch opened and the operator scurried out quickly, already wearing a breath apparatus, and dove into the water.

Kon swooped into the now still octopus and ripped out the circuitry. "They can use it to replace some rides." His line of sight followed the cable up to the one that held it. "Good to see you're back, Robin."

"Hope you didn't miss me," Robin grinned, pulling back the line and winding it up.

Wally lifted his goggles back onto his forehead and waved at Robin. "Great timing, man! That thing almost crushed me."

"You guys okay up there?" Kon called up to the others.

Megan waved enthusiastically. "We're clear up here, and everyone's gone."

"Yeah, everyone." Kaldur gritted his teeth. "He got away."

"We'll catch him another time," Kon replied. "The little creep will be back." He gave Robin a wistful smile. "Sorry about the bumper cars."

"They can be replaced," Robin said, looking over the damage. "It could have been worse."

"Yeah, the Ferris wheel's okay." Kon looked back up the slope and looked up at the giant wheel. "Maybe we could stop by again after the carnival's fixed up?"

Megan helped Wally to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Megan," Wally smiled weakly as he was helped to his feet. He turned to Kon and grinned. "Again?"

Kon shot the speedster a glare. "Shut up."

"We need to leave before the police arrive." Kaldur started for the ship. "They can take care of the damages."

"I want to move that at least." Kon pointed at the smoking octopus. "I'll head back to base after."

"Fair enough." Kaldur slapped Wally's back. "I'm surprised it didn't rip a chunk out of you, anything missing?"

"A little pride, but it'll grow back," Wally laughed, but winced when he felt it. "Wish that would heal a bit faster."

"Let's get going," Robin urged, sticking close to Kon.

Kon nodded and waved the others off. Artemis was giving the silent treatment lately, so her being gone was a bit of a relief. Once he was sure they were gone, he flashed Robin a smile. "Sticking around for a while now?"

"Yes," Robin answered, not moving any further away. He looked up at Kon through the white lenses of his mask. "Let's take a walk."

"After we clean up a bit here." Kon thumbed at the octopus. "At least let me break it up into smaller pieces or something. It ruined our carnival, you can't tell me that didn't bug you."

"Destruction bugs me," Robin nodded and looked over the mess again. "Best to destroy it all so it won't be used again."

"I already took out its power; they can use the pieces to re-build." Kon set his hand on Robin's shoulder. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Robin said, touching the hand that was on his shoulder. "Let's hurry and clean so we can leave."

Kon frowned at Robin's attitude. "Didn't think being gone a week would make you so grumpy." He leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Robin blinked, but lifted himself up and did the same to Kon's cheek. "I am not grumpy." He almost pouted.

Kon tried to hide a chuckle. "Cute. I'll be done in a second." He turned and started to break the octopus into smaller pieces.

Robin watched as Kon worked. He constantly scanned the area, making sure nothing was coming to interrupt them.

Kon was satisfied with the work had done when the pair heard police sirens. "That's all she wrote, time to go."

Robin nodded and followed after Kon out of the wake of the destruction.

"We still have time before I have to head back...did you want to get something to eat?" Kon stopped ahead of Robin and turned. "I really missed you."

"We can go into town," Robin suggested. "I missed you too."

"Did you stash a set of civvies nearby?" Kon started walking again and started for a path through the small surrounding park.

"Civvies? No," Robin shook his head. "I came straight here."

"But you always carry a set on your bike, it's not like you to come unprepared." Kon frowned again and sighed. "I don't have enough to get a short-notice outfit and dinner too." The boys passed into the trees.

"We can eat later then," Robin said, stopping where he was.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Kon turned and saw they were still deep in the trees. The police car lights flashed in the distance as they drove off and the boys were soon left in the darkness. The moon and faint stars overhead were lost in the dense overcast and tree cover. Kon twitched in the darkness and started forward again. "Let's just go back to the base then."

Robin grabbed onto Kon's hand, holding him back as best as he could. "I'm not hungry."

"Let go, you know the dark freaks me out." Kon tugged out of Robin's grasp and found the grip surprisingly strong. "Robin, let go."

"I thought you missed me," Robin said quietly. "I'm here."

"Yeah but..." Kon rubbed his index finger against Robin's wrist in agitation. He really wasn't fond of the idea of making out in the woods. Still, they had the opportunity. The clouds started to shift with the wind and faint shafts of moonlight came down, that certainly improved Kon's mood. He pressed his forehead to Robin's and moved to kiss his cheek again.

Kon pulled away with a surprised expression. "Are you cold?" He stroked Robin's cheek, it was cold to the touch.

Robin shook his head, but kept his cheek against Kon's hand. "No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Kon put his arms around Robin and held him close. "I could warm you up." He bent down to capture his boyfriend's lips in a second kiss.

Robin's lips twitched against Kon. They felt hard, even though he wasn't putting much pressure into the kiss. Kon stroked his free hand against the mask, silently asking permission to take it off. Robin didn't protest so Kon pulled back and carefully peeled the domino from Robin's face. Robin's eyes were still closed and his lips were still poised as if being kissed.

Kon leaned down again and kissed his boyfriend again, trying to not be so concerned with how cold Robin's lips were. Robin parted his lips slowly when he felt the other's tongue slipping between them. Kon pulled back and examined Robin with wide eyes. Robin turned to look at Kon. His eyes were opened and they locked together. Kon's blue eyes steeled when Robin's unmasked ones met his. He felt his hands tense as he peered down into chocolate brown orbs. His voice came out in a harsh whisper.

"You're not Robin."

An uncharacteristically wide grin spread across Robin's face. The white teeth gleamed eerily against the dark surroundings.

"No. I'm not."

* * *

The main monitor in Mt. Justice flickered to life and an alert system sounded through-out the base. The team assembled as Batman appeared on screen. A map printed out of the computer and fell into Kaldur's hand. "There's an 'abandoned' factory that has seen a lot of traffic going out. Find out what's being shipped and end it. Robin will be there shortly." The transmission ended abruptly.

"Huh?" Wally said, scratching his head. "He already sent Robin out here. What, did he run back to Gotham that fast?"

"He's not that fast." Kaldur balled up the map in his fist. "Robin was with Kon, he would have mentioned him. Megan, how far does your telepathy reach?"

"I don't know, I've never had to reach so far." Megan tried to concentrate on Kon's mental input but it didn't register. "I can't find him."

"What about the comm. lines?" Artemis suggested, trying to reach Kon on the piece in her ear. "Nothing. All I hear is static."

"We should go look for them," Wally said, his face getting serious.

"What about the mission?" Megan asked.

"This is more important." Kaldur walked out ahead of the others. "We're going to find out what's happened one way or another. There is no mission until we find Kon."

The transporter announced Robin's entrance as he stepped into Mount Justice. He sighed happily once he was inside. He had seen far too much of the manor during the weekend and was happy that Batman had let him out early to help on the mission.

"Guys, I'm here," Tim called out, looking for the rest of the team.

"Robin." Megan floated over to him with a worried expression. "We can't reach Kon, did you two split up?"

"Split up?" Tim asked, confusion written across the visible part of his face. "I haven't seen Kon all week."

"But we just fought Toy Man at the carnival—" Kaldur cut Megan off and shook his head gravely.

"Kon's missing."

-TSUZUKU-

**Author's Note: (Khauzy) DUN DUN DUUUN! Oh no! Kon's been kidnapped D: And Jason makes yet another cameo. Those are always fun. I know there's probably a bit of confusion about the time hop, but don't worry about that. Everything will be explained~ There will be a late update next week because I'm going to be enjoying the nice weather in Florida for Spring Break! Kairan might post the next chapter for me, or I'll just wait until I get back. Anyway...thanks again for all the reviews and faves. It means a lot to us that you're reading these. **

**(Kairan) ****nananananananana BATBEAR~~~ I go to the 4th of July carnival ever year and they never have anything worth trying for. So when Kon makes a date, _of course_ he has to be the guy and win something for his sweetheart. And what else would a carnival in Gotham have but Batman merch, right? I want that bear so much. Batbear will have another appearance, Tim likes to cuddle at night. XD.**

**And just a reminder, there is still a poll on my profile regarding this story and all prompts are still wanted and encouraged! X3. See ya next time.  
**


	8. Dinner with the Waynes

Young Justice: Dinner with the Wayne's

By: Kairan and Khauzy

Time-Line: The Carnival Part 1 interlude

Rating: T

**WARNING: This chapter contains excess amount of Jason. **

It had been several weeks since Kon had been at the Wayne estate. He hugged at Robin's waist as they cycled through the secret entrance to the Batcave. It wasn't the same as flying and he wasn't used to Robin being the one steering. The stark black and lit interior opened to the pair and the motorcycle's tires squeal to a stop. Kon stepped down and shook his shoulders out. "Trying the speed limit?"

"Superhero. No speed limits," Robin said, taking of his helmet. He shook his flattened hair and ran his fingers through it. "It wasn't that bad."

"Would've been smoother if you'd just let me fly." Kon followed him up the staircase and out the grandfather clock entrance. "So where is he?"

"You know how Bruce feels about 'naturally gifted' heroes in Gotham," Robin closed the clock and headed down the hall. "He's probably in the living room waiting."

"I can't help being a Meta. Aren't you going to change first?" Kon was trying to head further upstairs.

Robin nodded. "You can wait with him in the living room. I'll be right back."

"I like your big brother and all but...I don't want to be left alone with him."

"That's hurtful, Kon," a laughing voice called from the living room. Dick rounded the corner and leaned against the wall separating the foyer and hallway. "I don't bite. You can ask Tim."

"That's a lie," Tim scoffed, but grinned at his brother. "But you'd probably break your teeth if you bit him too hard."

"So he does bite?"

Dick flashed a smile. "Only if you ask nicely."

Tim shook his head and got to his toes to kiss Kon. "Let me change real quick. I'll be right back."

"Still wearing your shades indoors Baby Bird?" Dick called up the stairs. He chuckled a little and headed back for the living room.

Left alone, Kon sat down on the stairs and waited for Tim to come back.

There was a loud roaring sound of another motorcycle engine just outside the door. Not a moment passed before the doorbell rang, Alfred immediately going to answer it.

Dick peeked out from the living room again. "Who would use the doorbell..."

"Master Richard, Master Jason has arrived," Alfred announced from the doorway.

"Good lord—" Dick jumped to his feet and jogged out to the door. "Jason, what brings you by?

Kon watched the little exchange from the staircase, curious as to the new arrival.

Tim trotted back down the stairs a moment later, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. "Hey," he pecked Kon's cheek again. "Where's Dick?"

"At the door talking to somebody named Jason." Kon answered and returned the kiss.

"Great..." Tim muttered.

"Is that the little Baby Bird, I hear?" Jason chuckled from the living room.

"Dick calls you that too..." There was something distinctly different about Jason's voice. It didn't have the hint of laughter and a smile that Dick's did, and it wasn't the gentle and reassuring charm of Tim's either. It was like there was a deliberate taunt, some private joke in his voice.

Tim sighed and took Kon's hand and led him into the living room. Alfred had already left to find something in the spotless mansion to clean. Jason had already made himself comfortable on one of the couches in the living room. His clothes were a little dirty and there was a tear in the knee of his jeans.

"Get into another scuffle?" Tim asked, uninterestedly.

Kon stared down at Jason, something was bothering him. "Why are you wearing your mask? Alfred already said your name."

Dick put his hand to his mouth and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Do you know how many people in the United States have the name Jason?" Jason asked, not bothering to look in Kon's direction. "1,031,086 people, smart guy. I'd like you to pick me out of that without seeing my face."

"It's just a piece of Kevlar and leather. Even without seeing your pupils, I could probably pick your voice out of a crowd."

"Oh?" Jason asked. "And what if this isn't my usual speaking voice?"

Kon frowned when the man still didn't look over at him as they spoke. "I could use x-ray vision and just look through it right now."

"Kon," Tim warned and tugged on his shirt. He was already annoyed that Jason was there; he didn't need him to get into a fight with Kon. "Dick, can we get started on what you needed me for?" 'So I can get away from him,' Tim added to himself.

"No problem." Dick swung his legs from the arm rest of the chair and left to retrieve his laptop.

Kon was still staring hard down at Jason. "It's rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you."

"How do you know I'm not looking at you?" Jason yawned, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Kon glared and spun on his heels to go after Tim and Dick. He'd only met the guy for two minutes and he already knew he didn't like Jason.

* * *

Tim was sitting on the floor in his room. There were various tools of all sizes and shapes next to him. Part of Dick's computer was in front of him, the other part pushed off into the side in different pieces.

"You put Barb to shame sometimes, Tim," Dick whistled. He crouched down to sit beside his youngest brother. "What's with that face?"

"Jason," Tim frowned. He took a large part of the wiring out of the computer. "God, this thing is filthy, Dick."

"You remember what happened the last time I tried to take this apart, right? I still have the ring of ash on my kitchen table. So yeah, I'm going to do the smart thing and bring it to a professional." Dick rolled his shoulders and stretched. "I'd ask the old man but he'd just give a glare at the things in my history. Like he can talk."

Tim smiled at the compliment. He grabbed a rag from his piles of supplies and began cleaning all the built up dust. "I'd rather not think about what's on his computer," Tim chuckled as he wiped. There was a brief pause. "Did Jason say what he was doing here?"

"Probably starving and needs some food." Dick laid out on his back and stared at Tim while he worked. "So...does the old man know about you and Wonder Boy?"

"Yeah. That day we were fighting," Tim nodded. He coughed when some of the dust flew into his nose. "I'm surprised he took it so well."

"I'm not going to bother asking if the big S knows." Dick rolled onto his stomach and picked up one of the metal pieces. "That's gotta be tough."

"I don't understand how he can be such an ass," Tim grumbled. "If it were anyone else looking to him for help, he'd jump. I can't understand why he's so...so afraid of him."

"Think of it this way, Timmy." Dick reached out and plucked a hair. "This is you. All your genetic make-up, and everything you could ever be capable of. And this—" He reached up and pulled another strand. "—is a copy of your DNA. Now if someone did this—" Dick snapped the second strand in half and held his palms open. The two halves were beside the first and longer hair. "Now they've made a copy of you. This new you, You Jr., can probably do everything you can do, maybe better if it's been modified. And they did all this without your consent. Wouldn't you be a bit upset about it?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't take it out on my clone," Tim said in agitation, rubbing at the places where Dick pulled out his hair.

"You say that now, but if it happened I don't think you'd take it so casually. He's bothered by this and he has the right to be, both of them do. But it's something the two of them have to work out. You and Bruce can't keep trying to force them together like a sandwich." Dick let out a puff of air through his nose and rolled on his back again.

"He's still being unreasonable," Tim grabbed another part and began cleaning it next. He sighed and began to rub a little harder than necessary. "Is Kon still downstairs with Jason?"

"I think so..." Dick's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. "I'm on it." He dashed out the door and tramped back down the stairs.

* * *

Kon had gone into the kitchen to watch Alfred work. He didn't make much conversation, but it was better than getting angry and accidently punching Jason in the face.

Dick skidded to a stop in the living room. "He's not in here? Jason, where'd Kon go?"

"Mr. Muscles? He wandered out of here like a kicked puppy. Thought he was looking for you and baby bird. What? Lose him?" Jason asked, still sprawled across the sofa.

"Cute. We didn't lose him. I just don't know where he is." Dick crossed his arms. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Can't I visit my loving family?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Are you going ride away when the old man gets back? Because he's part of the family too." Dick didn't buy it for a second.

"I hit a snag, okay?" Jason grumbled and sat himself up. "So I'm ducking out here until the coast is clear."

"A snag? What kind of snag runs you out of town?" Dick sat down beside Jason. "You know my place is closer, too."

"And are you home?" Jason growled. "The last time I tried to break into your place, that damn old lady who lives down the hall called the police on me."

"That's because you, I don't know, tried to break into my place. Ever heard of knocking? I know you can use a doorbell." Dick tried not to laugh. "Did she come at you with a baseball bat?"

"No. Her wrinkly old hands could barely lift the phone," Jason scratched at the edges of his mask. "And what's the point of knocking if you're not home, Dickie?"

"Don't call me that. You could try calling ahead or something, my phone still works." Dick leaned over and punched Jason's cheek lightly.

Jason snapped his teeth at Dick, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, the smell of cookies wafted in from the kitchen. Jason stopped and sniffed. "...God, I missed Alfred."

"Plus when I'm not there I'm usually here." Dick pushed himself off the chair and called up the staircase. "Tim! Cookies!"

Everything was silent until the sound of feet came thundering down the stairs and into the kitchen. If only the bad guys knew Robins true weakness: Alfred's cookies.

Dick jogged after the youngest of the trio. He stopped short and bumped into Tim as he slid into the kitchen. Kon was hovering in the air and held the plate up. "Cookies after dinner."

Tim's face was set in a scowl as he tried to reach for a plate. "Give me a cookie, Kon."

"No way. Cookies after dinner." Kon lifted his arm higher. "I'll put these where you can't reach them."

Tim backed down and gave Kon an icy glare. "Fine. Then I'll keep something out of _your_ reach," the youngest Robin huffed, going over to see if Alfred had a second plate of cookies.

Dick turned out from the kitchen before the others did. Bruce stood at the doorway with a surprised look. "Didn't think we'd have a full house tonight." It was hard to tell what he was more caught off by, the meta hovering five feet in the air or Jason.

"So the old bat's finally here," Jason said, watching as Tim came back, a content smile on his face and a cookie in hand.

"It's good to see you too, Jason." Bruce gave him a genuine smile, surprised at seeing the other man. "And you too, Kon."

"Hello, sir." Kon landed slowly and set the plate on the counter.

Dick reached out and took a cookie. He nibbled on it like a greedy squirrel.

"Seems such a waste..." Bruce brought his hand to his chin in thought. "...and we have plenty of plates..."

"What seems like a waste?" Tim asked, snatching another cookie from the plate before Kon could move.

"Alfred, how long would it take to make a few extra servings?" Bruce asked in mock-innocence.

"Not very long, Sir," Alfred said, cleaning up the mess from the cookies. "I already planned out a larger meal since Master Dick was gracing us today."

Dick muttered under his breath. "Boy's gotta eat."

"Great. We'll stay out of the way." Bruce smiled down at the little group and started for the living room.

"Why did you ask that?" Tim asked suspiciously, feeding Kon the other half of his cookie.

"Well it's been so long since we've been together," Bruce began honestly. "And it would be nice to have a quiet family dinner."

"Oh. Well you guys have fun," Tim said, grabbing Kon's hand and making for the door.

"Hold you horses, littlest brother." Dick set his hands on Tim's shoulders. "You're part of the family so you get to eat with us too." Dick looked over his shoulder at Jason. "_All_ of us."

Jason shrugged, not looking particularly interested or opposed. It was hard to tell with the mask.

Kon looked between the four of them, unsure if he was counted in the discussion or not. "I guess I should get going then..."

"Where do you think you're going?" Tim snatched his boyfriend by the shirt before he could move.

"Can't have a family dinner without Baby bird's muscles," Jason smirked.

Kon turned to level Jason with a glare. Bruce shook his head and took a seat in the comfy chair. Dick dropped on the couch and pulled Tim along. Kon sat on the floor beside Tim's legs. Tim sighed, but got comfortable against his brother, watching as Jason took the only other chair in the room. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. This was kind of nice.

"So, Baby bird. Where'd you pick this one up?"

It was nice until Jason decided to ruin it.

"_This one_ has a name. It's Kon." Kon glared across at Jason again. "And I'm part of the team Robin's on."

"Okay, _Kon_," Jason snorted and made himself comfortable in his chair. He looked at the giant red S shield on his shirt. "So who are you supposed to be? Super Junior?"

"It's Superboy. Who are you supposed to be."

Tim nudged Kon with his foot, trying to signal his boyfriend to leave Jason alone.

"Who do you think I am?" Jason asked.

Dick palmed his face with his hand, torn between watching the event and trying to put a stop to it. Bruce laced his fingers and just watched the interaction. They'd have to try family dinners more often.

Kon wasn't going to ignore the challenge. "Some loudmouth with a motorcycle."

"Bzzt, I'm sorry. The answer we were looking for was the toughest bad ass in this room, excluding the old man here," Jason jutted his thumb towards Bruce. "But thanks for playing. We have some lovely consolation prizes for you, don't we, Baby bird?"

"You really think you're hot stuff?" Kon got to his feet and stood over Jason. "Think you can back it up?"

"I'm sure there's a board game or something we can find to settle this," Dick interrupted hastily.

"Kon, knock it off please," Tim groaned. He rubbed at his temples where he could already feel the headache growing.

"He's the one that started it. Dick was the first Robin and Tim's Robin now." Kon crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Just what makes you so important?"

"Kon, that's enough." Bruce voice cut through the bravado with absolute precision. He left no room for argument.

Kon sat back down, a bit shaken by the quiet intensity. Jason didn't say anything else, but gave Bruce a curt nod. Tim leaned down and tapped Kon on the shoulder.

"Let's go to my room," Tim whispered.

Dick waited until the pair disappeared up the staircase before letting out the breath he didn't know he held. "That could've gone a lot better."

"He doesn't know, Jason." Bruce gave a feeble defense, knowing the words stung worse than Kon imagined they would.

"I know," Jason said. He scratched at the edges of his mask again, growling in irritation. "I'm not really a hot topic these days."

"That's not..." Bruce stopped with a sigh. "He hasn't been around that long, he hasn't met everyone."

"I see," Jason said. "Awful trusting of someone new, aren't we? That's not like you, Bruce."

"There are special circumstances."

"He's Superman's clone." Dick looked between the two of them, forced to be the mediator once again.

"I kinda figured that out with the fanboy shirt and the flying thing," Jason said, giving Dick a cocky grin. "It's like looking at old time's, huh Bruce?"

"Not exactly." Dick scratched at the back of his neck. "I don't think the big guy likes lying around, if you get what I mean."

"We're not having this conversation."

"It's been a while since you've been on market, Bruce. Ladies talk. A lot." Dick flashed a smile. "Dry spell?"

Bruce used the arm rests and got to his feet, ignoring the boys' lewd comments. "Alfred, is dinner almost ready?"

That made Jason sit up in his seat. "You do realize you're harbouring a criminal and asking said criminal to stay for dinner?" Jason asked, staring down Bruce suspiciously from beneath his domino.

"You're still my son," Bruce said in a way that left no room for argument or discussion. Jason didn't say anything, but huffed as he leaned back in his chair. Leave it to Bruce to be a sentimental bastard.

* * *

"I don't see what I did wrong." Kon laid on Tim's bed and stared up at the ceiling. "He started it."

"You kind of hit a sore spot," Tim said, coming over to sit next to Kon on the bed.

"And you still haven't told me why." Kon pulled Tim down for an embrace.

Tim sighed and wrapped his arms around Kon, settling himself against his chest. He didn't know how to explain Jason's situation with Bruce without telling him more information than he needed to know.

"Jason was the Robin before me, Kon."

"So he's on his own like Dick is then? I haven't heard of him though." Kon shifted on the bed and placed an arm around Tim's waist.

"It's a long story," Tim sighed again. He reached across Kon's chest to lace their fingers together. "Jason...he didn't choose to stop being Robin. Something bad happened to him, and it really hurt Bruce. It took a lot to get him to let me take Jason's place."

"So then you and Jason don't get along since you're Robin now and he's not? That doesn't mean he can act like a jerk."

"Yes it does," Tim squeezed Kon's hand. "I can't tell you everything that happened, since it isn't my story. And it's not that he's not Robin anymore."

"But—" Kon huffed through his nose. "Fine, but if he starts again, I'm going to hurt him."

"He won't," Tim tilted his neck up and kissed Kon's chin. "And you better apologize. I don't feel like hearing him run his mouth all night."

"Only if he apologizes too." Kon turned and caught Tim's lips against his own.

Tim shifted out of the kiss, turning his head to keep his lips just out of Kon's reach. Kon's brows knitted in confusion when he felt his boyfriend pulling away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Kon asked worriedly, wondering if his fight with Jason had really hurt Tim. They were technically brothers.

"You didn't give me a cookie, so I'm not giving you a kiss," Tim said childishly, keeping good on the threat that he'd made in the kitchen.

Kon blinked before chuckling and grabbing the small boy, pulling him back close to him and kissed him before Tim could move again. Tim grunted and tried to wriggle out of Kon's hold, but then his hands trailed lightly down Tim's sides. Tim made a soft sound of approval and rolled over so that most of his upper body was covering Kon.

Kon's hands settled on Tim's waist and he deepened the kiss. He hooked his fingers in the other's belt loops and pulled him closer. Tim moaned, his legs moving to straddle his lover. His fingers threaded through his hair, marveling at the softness. He gently pushed his hips down into Kon. Kon let a pleased groan and rolled his hips up. He eased his hand to the button and zipper of Tim's jeans and started to undress him.

There was a curt cough from the other side of the door and a knock. "Dinner's ready, boys." Bruce's voice carried through the room and stilled both boys' movements.

"We'll be down in a minute," Tim called out louder enough for Bruce to hear. He leaned back down to kiss Kon again.

Kon made a little noise into the kiss. "He sounds mad, maybe we should go now."

"He always sounds mad," Tim mumbled into the kiss, not quite ready to stop.

Kon returned the kiss and pulled back again. "He's still out there."

Tim groaned and sat up, smoothing out his clothes and hair. "Fine. I'd rather Bruce didn't hear that anyway."

Kon chuckled and sat up. "I don't think he'd want to hear it either."

"No, I would not." Bruce shook his head and headed back down the staircase.

Tim grabbed Kon in for another kiss once he'd heard Bruce's steps fade away. Kon gave a soft moan and pulled Tim to his feet as they stood up and went back downstairs.

* * *

The aroma of a full dining table wafted up to their noses. They crossed into the elaborate dining room and saw the long table with a large spread. Bruce sat at the head, as always, and helped himself to a few slices of ham and helpings of mashed potatoes. Dick sat down from him and beside Jason.

"There you are," Alfred said, leading Tim and Kon to the seat across from Dick and Jason. He went back into the kitchen and returned with a serving tray with plates full of food.

Kon sat down across from Jason and looked up, surprised to see the other without his mask. He must have finally gotten fed up with the itching. "I could pick you out now."

Dick let on an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm so proud of you," Jason sneered, thanking Alfred once a plate was set in front of him.

"Kon," Tim hissed.

"Just sayin'." Kon took a plate Alfred offered and handed it to Tim first.

"So what's everybody been up to?" Dick asked. "I've been busy keeping Blüdhaven clean, like usual."

"You know what I've been doing," Jason shrugged. Despite the cordialness of the situation, Jason was still a wanted man and Bruce was still Batman and he wasn't going to let the dark vigilante in on his schemes just because he was being fed.

"Working with the new team," Tim answered and picked up his fork.

Bruce didn't speak up, his business as Batman on a need to know basis. They knew that, and would be insulted otherwise.

"What about you, Kon?" Dick bit into his macaroni and cheese savagely. "Any news?"

"Same as Tim's..." Kon looked up from his plate and saw Jason still staring him down. "What?"

"_Tim_?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow inquisitively before shoveling some potatoes in his mouth. "So it's 'Tim' then?"

"Yes..." Kon looked between Tim and Dick, unsure if he said something wrong. He saw clear blue eyes and a set of shades. Shades. Crap. "Uh..."

"Jason," Tim frowned.

"What? Just asking a question," Jason shrugged and went back to eating.

Dick looked between the pair and started to move his peas on his plate. "So there I was, running through the alleys and out of nowhere jumps Killer Croc! He's all smelly and gross and loud and wham! I smack his snout with my knuckles." He squished a pea with a fork prong. "Never saw it coming."

"Probably because his snout limits his view," Jason pointed out, stealing some food from Dick's plate.

Tim let out a breath, glad that Dick effectively changed the subject. He didn't look at Bruce, however. He knew the older man hadn't missed that.

The rest of dinner was filled with awkward silence, bragging stories, and Jason giving Kon the stink-eye. Alfred brought dessert out and soon Dick was stretching and starting his goodbyes. He patted Jason's shoulder. "Don't be too long, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jason waved him off, taking another piece of apple pie.

"Do you want another piece, Kon?" Tim asked, finishing off his own slice.

"No, I'm alright. I should probably get going too." Kon wasn't sure if it was wise to suggest he stay the night like he and Tim had originally planned.

"What? Company not good enough for you, Super Junior?" Jason taunted.

"Jason, please," Tim sighed, feeling another headache coming on.

"It's Superboy and the company is fine." He glared at Jason. "Though I thought the pest control would be better here."

"Tim, a word?" Bruce rose to his feet silently and ghosted into the hallway.

Tim sighed again and let go of Kon's hand, promising his boyfriend he would be right back and silently pleading with his brother to leave him alone. Tim followed Bruce out into the hallway and stopped a respectable distance away.

"Yes?"

"Last I remember, I had told you to keep your identity a secret from your team mates." Bruce's voice was calm and even, a faint tone of annoyance underneath it.

"I know," Tim said calmly. He had been expecting this conversation since the moment he and Kon agreed to be a couple, but he was hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

"But you're still wearing the sunglasses like it's a secret." Bruce reached out and plucked the dark lenses off. "No point trying to have it both ways."

"I was trying to keep it from you that I told him," Tim admitted. "I knew you would be angry."

"I'm angry you'd try to hide it than anything. I heard him say your name twice and well...if you two are serious about each other, it would come up at some point." Bruce coughed into his hand at the unintended second meaning. "Just don't let it happen again, alright?"

"It won't," Tim shook his head. He couldn't imagine being with someone else other than Kon now. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"I know." Bruce clapped his hand on Tim's shoulder and turned for his study. "You can think about it while you're grounded."

"G-Grounded?" Tim stuttered uncharacteristically. He hadn't been grounded since he lived with his real parents. "You can't _ground_ me! How am I supposed to do my job!"

"You can ask Dick and Jason. Well...ask Jason, he would have more experience. No patrol for a week and you're to help Alfred around the house."

Tim looked up at Bruce with large blue eyes, begging him to reconsider. Grounding him was more like punishing Gotham than anything. He'd never been grounded in his life, even when he lived with this parents.

Dick peeked out from the dining room at the pair. "I know that face. I've had that face. You got grounded didn't you? Jason!" Dick turned to shout behind himself. "Baby bird's wings are clipped!"

Jason's laughter was heard echoing in the kitchen. "It's about time! What? Did he find out you were getting tapped by Super Junior?"

"Jason!" Tim's face lit up in embarrassment. "Dick, make him shut up!"

Bruce palmed his face and let out a gruff sigh. "I should just ground all of them..."

"Excellent call, Sir," Alfred said, coming to hand Bruce a glass of water and headache pills. It was going to be one of those nights.

-OWARI-

**Author's note: (Khauzy) Yaaay...LOL this one has been waiting to be posted for about...4 weeks now? Guess who just watched "Under the Red Hood" for the first time when they wrote this? Yup, me. When I read about Jason's character, I wasn't very impressed, but then I saw this movie and read about him AGAIN and my love for him soared. He's definitely one of my favourites now. I tried to fill in the plot holes and the OOCness of Jason being in the manor and Bruce not doing anything about it, BUUUUT. Since this is technically now a Young Justice AU, I can do whatever I want! 8D Oh, and points to anyone who can guess where Jason's lovely name for Kon came from~**

**(Kairan) ZOMG. So I've been buying up the DC Animated movies since "Justice Leage: The New Frontier". I never asked Khauzy to watch because she's not really into American comics. Flash forward to Young Justice premiering. She goes _crazy_ about Robin and Superboy and I'm like *metal horns* finally! She watched a bit of Batman: The Animated Series and we both loved Batman Beyond so I was extremely excited when she was spazzing about this. And I, in a moment of awesome wisdom, decide to spam her with all the Batman I could. Cue to "Under the Red Hood". X3.  
****We're using "Under the Red Hood" for our Jason references since we've never gotten our hands on the comics (another reason this is in the Young Justice animated series section ._.) and I just about die every time we get to write scenes with him. It's a struggle to not feature him more often than we already have, and yes, Jason (and Dick) are staple-characters. Jubilations. **

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, it started as a little back and forth and now it has fans that enjoy it so much. We still have quite a few chapters pre-written, but if you have a suggestion, PM Khauzy and we might just write it for you. See you guys again next week~**


	9. The Carnival 2

Young Justice: Carnival Part Two (Konnapped)

By: Kairan and Khauzy

Time-Line: Starts before Dinner with the Wayne's

Rating: T

"W-What?" Tim's heart jumped painfully against his chest. "What do you mean he's _missing_?"

"We last saw him with you—at least, we thought it was you." Kaldur tried to keep his voice steady; he was the leader, he had to keep calm. "We had a mission at the carnival and you two had— Kon had decided to return shortly after."

"I can't reach him and his comm. isn't working," Megan added in slight panic. "We thought you were with him."

"I've been stuck in Gotham since Sunday," Tim shook his head, trying to keep calm. He was trying to catalogue all the possibilities of who would want to take Kon and who would have the means to apparently create a copy of him.

"How would they know to send a Robin copy?"

"The whole attack was a set-up, Kon was the target." Kaldur clenched his fist tighter and the paper crinkled loudly. "And I let it happen. We are going to get him back."

"How?" Wally asked. "Whoever did this had the money to make a perfect copy of Robin. None of us noticed a thing! Kon could be anywhere."

"We're going to find him," Tim said darkly, his gauntlets making a soft sound as he clenched his fists tightly.

"What if we boosted the signal from his comm.?" Megan looked between Robin and Wally, the two of them being men of science. "Couldn't we try to track him that way?"

"As long as the transmitter isn't completely destroyed, I can probably track its movement up to a certain point," Tim said, flipping open his computer screen. "Where was the last place you saw Kon?"

"At the carnival downtown," Kaldur answered. They mobilized and got into Megan's ship. The crumpled map to the factory lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Tim jumped out of the ship as soon as Megan landed, walking over to the remains of the octopus and scanning the debris. He bent down, seeing a casing left over from an explosive. "This is like mine..." he mumbled to himself.

"Spread out." Kaldur went to check by the water front. Megan went up for an aerial view.

Tim frowned as he clicked away at his computer. Someone who had money, technology to create a life-like copy, and knew enough about him to trick even Kon. The list wasn't very long, but the suspects were very concerning.

"We're going about this the wrong way." Megan landed behind Robin and nervously flicked her hair behind her ear. "We need to think about why someone would want to kidnap Kon, and how'd they be able to. He has most of Superman's weaknesses, so it'd have to be someone who's familiar with fighting him."

"Why? Easy. We stole him from those labs and they probably want him back," Tim said, still focused on his screen. "As for someone who knows Superman the best? There's only one possibility."

"And where can we find this 'one possibility'?" Kaldur had climbed back down and stood beside Robin, overlooking his shoulder.

"In Metropolis," Tim said and closed the screen. "It's Luthor."

"Lex Luthor."Kaldur said something in Atlantean under his breath.

"We should tell someone," Megan said worriedly.

"No." Kaldur rose his hand and quieted Megan. "Kon was stolen on our watch, it is our responsibility. We will not get him back with a show of force, we have to do this our way."

"Let's go," Tim said resolutely, standing to his feet.

* * *

Kon awoke in darkness. His arms were cuffed to a chair and his legs were secured against it as well. A dim light bulb hung overhead and flickered with life. He looked up to see he was in the center of the room. A bolted door was a good seven feet away and the fake Robin stood attention with a smirk on his face.

Kon struggled against his bonds and the poor light source blinked out, only to be replaced by a blazing red light, a mimicry of red sun. Kon stopped resisting under the intense wave. "Who are you, really?"

"I'm not anyone," The Robin copy responded. "I was built to resemble one of your teammates and to bring you here."

"And where's here?" Kon looked past the Robin clone and tried to see through the wall. "Lead. Duh."

"All of your powers and weaknesses are identical to Superman's," the copy said, moving to stand closer to Kon. "Your physical structure is also very similar at the same age."

"It sounds really creepy when you say it. If you've done anything to Aqualad and the others—" He rocked in the chair a second time and panted under the light. He whispered to himself. "This is worse than being in the dark."

"The interest lies solely with you," the copy leaned down so he was peering into Kon's eyes. His face looked exactly like Tim's save for the placement and colour of the eyes. It was unnerving. "There is no need of your friends."

"So that freak at the carnival was a set-up." Kon glared up at the copy. "What do you want with me then?"

"He doesn't have to answer that." The door opened and two men stepped inside. The door closed against before Kon could get a look out. One was a tall gentleman in a smart looking suit and the other was an unassuming man. The second man stood closer to the door and leered down at Kon.

"Hello. Conner is it?" The man said, stepping further into the room. "It's good to finally meet you. I'm Lex Luthor."

"I know who you are," Kon spat. He glared up at the man, a strong surge of contempt welling up inside. "Seems like another poor plan in the works, Lexie."

Luthor narrowed his eyes at Kon. "You even have the same mouth, it seems."

"That sounds even creepier." Kon returned Luthor's gaze. The red sun radiation was crippling him super power-wise, but he could still talk smack. "My teammates don't pull their punches, you know. And you'll be hurting real bad once I'm loose."

"If they have even noticed you are gone," Luthor smirked. "I took the utmost care in this operation. You won't be going anywhere."

"Oh, they'll notice. Don't you have something better to do than going after boys? You're totally not my type."

The second man at the door tapped his foot in agitation. "Shut up, you little brat." He glowered at Luthor from behind. "Superman will be here to save you soon enough and when he gets here..." He stopped to crack his knuckles.

"Yes," Luthor chuckled with a dark smile. "Superman wouldn't dare allow me have something that is so close to him. You are the perfect bait."

"That was your master plan?" Kon let out a bitter bark of laughter. "He's not going to come here. Hell, you might even get a thank you basket or something."

"What!" He shoved past Luthor and pushed the fake Robin aside. Cold eyes stared down at Kon and his lips twisted into a sneer. "What did you say, punk?"

"I said Superman doesn't give a shit about me. You clowns did manage to piss off my team though." Kon looked up at the other man and spat in his face. "Idiots."

The man let a primal roar and ripped off most of shirt and a lead patch across his chest. Green light flooded the room and Kon let out a painful scream. Metallo glared down at the teen with a triumphant smirk. "Not so cocky now, huh!"

The Robin copy watched Kon writhe in pain from its spot on the floor, brown eyes wide with wonder.

"Now, now Metallo," Luthor scolded. "We can't have him too damaged before our prizes arrive."

Metallo glared down at Kon one last before slapping the teen across the face and replacing the lead patch. He took a step back and chuckled to himself.

Kon wheezed against the strike and tried to catch his breath. The combination of red sun and kryptonite was the most pain he'd ever experienced. "He's not coming."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Luthor said, pulling a device out of his pocket. "Perhaps I should let him know you're here."

Robin glared at Metallo, but didn't say anything. Luthor just said not to hurt him.

"He won't." Kon said it again, more so to himself than his captors. The sad truth washed over him and it stung worse than the kryptonite.

"I guess we'll get to have more fun with you then," Metallo jeered. He looked down at the Robin copy. "Get up, you useless thing!"

Robin stood quickly and turned to his creator.

"Stay with him." Metallo reached out and jabbed Kon in the chest. "We'll play again real soon."

Luthor left the room quickly, fully intent on calling Superman and alerting him about the situation. Robin waited until both were gone before looking to Kon. "You sound sad, not confident."

"They might've made you to look and act like Robin, but you're not nearly as smart as he is." Kon hung his head and swore to himself.

Robin walked forward and sat cross-legged in front of Kon. "I was programmed for two months and I have access to several internet databases and networks."

"I've been absorbing knowledge since my inception and I don't know everything." Kon sat up and closed his eyes against the red light. "You know...now that they have me, aside from being a watchdog, you _are_ kinda useless."

Robin's shoulders slumped and he looked down at his hands. "I suppose you're right," his head came back up and he was smirking again. "But you did not think that when you kissed me."

"I thought you were the real Robin. I didn't say that they didn't make you well." Kon jerked his shoulder against the chair. It was bolted to the floor, not that he could do much as he was then.

"You're not fully developed," Robin noted, watching Kon struggle in his restraints.

Kon growled in reply. "If you're not going to be helpful, be quiet."

"I could be if you were nicer," Robin said quietly. "Just because I am mostly machine, it does not mean that I can't feel."

"Mostly?" Kon looked down in surprise. "What's the rest of you?"

"Human," Robin answered. "Robots cannot act human enough for passing, so I have a human brain connected to my inner circuiting."

"A human—" A horrible shiver went through Kon's body. "Where would he—how could he—can you remember who you were before?"

"No," Robin shook his head. "I'm certain that part was either removed or tampered with."

"So you don't even...that's a new level of creep." Kon stared down at Robin, surprised by the sudden compassion he felt. "Your family will never know what happened to you..."

"It doesn't matter to me," Robin said. Brown eyes watched Kon carefully, analyzing him intensely. He stood up and went behind the chair Kon was seated in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kon tried to turn and crane his neck. He could only see Robin standing behind him.

"Shut up," Robin whispered. There was a horrible grating sound, then a loud crunching sound as the thick metal holding Kon in place was ripped away.

"What are you—" Kon moved his arms and an elated giggle escaped him. The radiation had halved his power, so he still couldn't free himself completely.

The metal clanked loudly as it hit the floor. Robin came back around to the front of Kon. "Leave. Before they come back."

"Why are you doing this?" Kon rubbed his wrist, the metal had started to chaff.

"Must be a flaw in my programming," Robin shrugged.

"They're not going be happy about this once they find out." Kon struggled to the door, the effects of the kryptonite finally starting to wear off. The doorknob felt heavy in his hand and he wrenched the door open.

"You said Superman wasn't coming," Robin said. "I'm saving them the time."

The door to the radiation cell closed and Kon grinned. The effects were already wearing off. He cracked his knuckles and smiled wider. "My turn to play."

* * *

Tim and the others ran through the various basement levels of Lexcorp. It wasn't terribly difficult to get in, as most of the security measures were in place to keep Superman from crashing through the walls, while Tim simply hacked his way in.

Kaldur had sent Kid Flash ahead to scout as they went. Megan and Artemis brought up the rear and would alert if they were followed. "Megan, try linking up now."

"On it." There was a hum in the air as the team was linked telepathically.

Kon had turned the corner with the fake Robin copy and pressed his hand to head, it was a familiar feeling. "Megan." He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_I knew you guys would find me."_

"_Conner_!" Tim almost shouted over the link. "_Kon, where are you_?"

"_Lexcorp probably_." Kon's inner voice already sounded calmed by hearing the real Robin, his Robin. "_Where are you_?"

"_We're all here_," Kaldur interrupted.

The sound of open fire rocked the compound; Wally had been spotted.

"_Houston, we have a problem_," Wally said over the link. "_There are about 10 guys down here in freaking robot suits_."

"_We're on our way_." Kaldur looked to Robin and nodded. "Meet up when you find him. Artemis, Megan, you're with me."

"Right," Artemis answered.

Tim was already gone, rushing ahead swiftly, but carefully "_Can you give me your location, Kon_?"

"_In a hallway, there isn't much difference_—" Kon skidded to a stop.

Metallo stood at the end of the corridor. The LexCorp 'L symbol' had the number 14 printed inside it. "You!" He pointed an accusitory finger at the Robin double. "Oh, you're dead. You're both dead."

"_14th floor_." Kon cracked his knuckles again. "_Might want to hurry, this guy's got kryptonite_."

As though on cue, Metallo ripped off the lead patch and hurled it at Kon. He let a wild snarl and rushed the boy. His kryptonite heart flashed in the hallway and bathed the teen in its sick green glow. The Robin copy jumped in front of Kon, grabbing Metallo by the arm, gripping tightly, and tried to push him back.

"Move!" He shouted, gritting his teeth at the strain.

"You're not going anywhere!" Metallo lifted his leg and kneed the copy in the stomach, knocking off its balance. He lifted the copy and tossed it aside before stalking over to Kon.

The hallway was empty and the lead patch was behind him; Kon had no defense. He opened a door and slammed it shut. "Heat vision would be great right about now."

There was the sound of scuffling behind the door, the copy having picked himself up and was back at Metallo. Suddenly, there was a crash, and the floor rocked slightly from an explosion.

"Superboy!"

"Robin!" Kon threw the door open.

Metallo was standing over Robin and gloated with a bark of laughter. "You're next Super-brat."

Kon clenched his fist tightly. Suddenly it didn't matter if that was the real Robin or the copy. He ran at Metallo and drew his fist back. He caught the cyborg in the jaw and launched him clear through the adjacent room. Metallo was propelled through the wall at the end of the room and stepped against the second. He tried to get up slowly and his gears rotated in vain.

"Robin." Kon bent down and lifted his fallen friend.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Robin hissed and wiped some of the oil that was staining his face. "Get out of here before Luthor shows up."

"Superboy!" Tim shouted, rounding the corner. He froze when he was Kon kneeling on the ground, holding his copy. It was strange to see what looked like himself lying there—like an out of body experience. For one brief moment, he thought he understood what Clark felt, but it was pushed away quickly.

"Robin!" Kon turned at hearing his name and showed his boyfriend a pained expression. "He let me go, we have to help him."

"He's also the one who took you, Kon," Tim said, giving his copy a hateful glare. "Luthor probably has all kinds of tracking devices in him. We can't risk it."

Kon gritted his teeth at the realization. He was probably right. He looked down at Robin. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," the copy said, sitting up on his own. "I won't be trashed. I took too long to build."

Tim's looked softened just barely under his mask. He wondered how much of Kon's sympathy was really for the copy. A vain part of him hoped it was because it looked like him. "We need to go before we get caught."

"I'll make this right somehow." Kon pulled back his hands and stood up. He turned back to look at the copy one last time before following the real Robin out.

* * *

Metallo groaned from his place two rooms over and slowly got to his feet. He pressed the comm. in his ear with a growl. "He's getting away, Luthor. Can't anything you make do anything right?"

"I seem to recall that you were in charge of his programming," Luthor seethed, and disconnected the call to Superman.

* * *

Tim and Kon hurried back to the entrance where the others were already waiting.

"Superboy!" Megan couldn't help herself and floated over to hug him. "I'm so happy we got you back!"

"Yeah..." Kon patted her head and pulled back from the embrace.

"We can celebrate properly back at the base." Kaldur waited until the others were out before creating his hammers and beating the door stuck in place.

Robin fussed over Kon the entire ride out, checking him for any scratches, bruises, or markings that weren't there before.

Kon resisted the urge to swat Robin's hand away. It felt good to be back with family. He thought back to the copy for moment and an aching feeling came to his chest. Even if it wasn't going to be destroyed, it was going to suffer. Kon repeated to himself. "I will make it right."

Robin's private comm. went off. Robin stopped his check and engaged his comm. "Robin."

"I just received a message from Red Tornado. You didn't go to the factory, where are you?" Batman's voice growled over the link, but there was a faint hint of concern. His protégé wouldn't ignore an order without a reason.

"Kon was missing," Robin answered shortly. "Apparently Luthor commissioned a copy of me and it captured Kon and took him to LexCorp. It was more important."

"Missing—why didn't you contact me?" There was a bit of relief in Batman's voice. Robin was using past tense, which meant they were successful. "Go back to base. I'll see about the factory."

"We're already on our way," Robin said, going back to checking over Kon.

"You guys had a mission while I was gone?" Kon had turned to look back at Robin and the others.

"Yes. And we completed it." Kaldur clapped his hand on Kon's shoulder. "It was bringing you home."

"You look okay," Robin finally said, satisfied, and gave Kon a weak smile. "You and I have some talking to do."

"Ooh. Konnie's in trouble," Wally chuckled.

Kon sent a quick glare over to Wally. "I guess I missed you while I was gone."

Robin gave Kon a look, but let the matter rest. He was just glad that his boyfriend was back with them safely.

* * *

The journey back to the base was in a stiff silence. Megan docked the ship and Kon and Robin were the first two off. Kon stopped at his room and waited for Robin to go inside before closing the door. He lurched forward and grabbed the other in a tight, fierce hug. Robin held onto Kon tightly, his fingers clenching his shirt so tightly that he was afraid it would rip.

They just stood there, comforted by the other's touch, for several minutes. Kon shook when he pulled back and he guided Robin to the edge of his bed. Kon kissed him once, a powerful and searing kiss. He probed the other's warm mouth and let out a satisfied moan. He pulled off the domino and smiled when sapphire eyes greeted him. "He has brown eyes."

"He wouldn't know my eye colour," Tim said, going back onto his toes for another kiss.

Kon returned the kiss and eased Tim back down to his bed. They simply sat at first. He clutched at Tim and only stopped to breath. Another shudder went through his body. "He was trying to get Superman and I told him he wouldn't come..."

"Kon..." Tim grabbed his chin and forced Kon's eyes to meet his. "He would have come."

Kon didn't answer and just held Tim tighter. "I knew you and the others would."

"I know he's being an ass to you, but he wouldn't let anyone physically hurt you," Tim said, staring hard into his boyfriend's eyes. "And if he did, I'd truce with Jason and sic him on him."

Kon tried to change the subject. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh. That's right," Tim pulled back and gave Kon a stern frown. "You couldn't tell it was a copy until you got captured!" He punched Kon in the arm. Hard.

"It was dark, we were walking in the woods," Kon jumped to his own defense quickly, rubbing the spot on his arm. "But his eyes were wrong and his lips were cold..."

"His _lips_ were cold?" Tim asked incredulously. "You kissed him!"

"I thought it was you!" Kon looked hurt. "I just went througha very traumatic experience, yelling at me isn't going to help." He embraced Tim again and squeezed him gently. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Tim grumbled into Kon's neck. He would have liked that his boyfriend could tell him apart from a robot. "You're lucky I know Luthor can afford nice things."

"You have no idea." Kon wasn't going to elaborate and hugged Tim tighter. The clock on his desk flashed to four am and Kon struggled against a yawn. His body was exhausted though his mind was wide awake.

Tim noticed, and caressed Kon's cheek. "Go to sleep. I won't go anywhere tonight."

Kon lifted Tim in his arms and shifted to the head of his bed. He kicked up the sheets and pulled Tim and himself under them as they fell back. "I love you, Tim." Kon nuzzled his boyfriend once before he started to doze.

"I love you too," Tim said. He yawned and settled himself comfortably against his lover. He was so glad to have him back safe and sound.

* * *

Robin was laid out on a long metal table. His red and black costume was gone and his chest was open, different parts and wires strewn about the table. Metallo growled as he worked, trying to find what could have gone wrong with his perfect copy. Luthor hovered close by, monitoring carefully with a deep scowl plastered on his face.

Superman had not shown, just as Superboy has said—however, the transmission had been incomplete. They would try again another day and they would receive the results they wanted. Luthor glared hatefully at the deactivated android on the table. So much effort had gone into creating him, yet he was able to defy his programming? How? The relationship between Superboy and Robin would need to be investigated—there was more there than he could have first thought.

"Work diligently, Metallo," Luthor ordered, a smirk pulling at his features. "There is still more that can be done."

-OWARI-

**Author's notes: (Khauzy) And the exciting conclusion! LOL kinda. So Robin copy was really fun and really hard to do especially when SOMEONE (looks at Kon) started getting attached to him. The conversation between me and Kai basically went: 'No, Kai. Superboy can't keep him.' I originally wanted it that Superboy saw the copy being destroyed by Luthor, but Kairan didn't want to traumatize our poor baby, so that didn't happen and 'Robyn' (Kai's doing) will live to see another day.  
**

**(Kairan) I found the Batman/Superman movie at Target one morning (is really just three eps of the Superman animated series) and watched it. I didn't watch Superman that much because I'm not fond of him, but I always liked Lex. And I wanted Lex to pop up somehow, and just show off how much Supes isn't helping to raise Kon. 8D. I really wanted to do this for the after effects, you guys will see that later.**

**Also, this might be the last update for awhile. We still have quite a few chapters to post, but we would like to see more episodes to reference off of, so we're not taking from the comics. Also, we got a prompt to see Dick and Roy together. Neat! We can do that, but do you mean as friends or boyfriends? Let us know. Oh and if you give prompts, please log in when you review so that we can contact you about it. See ya next time.**

**NEW POLL POSTED. PLEASE VOTE.  
**


	10. Tequila Mockingbird

Young Justice: Tequila Mockingbird

By: Kairan and Khauzy

Rating: M

Time-Line: After The Carnival

The lights in the den were set to low. Kon and Tim reclined on the sofa, both boys draped in a warm blanket. Kon had his arms wrapped around Tim's waist and kissed his neck a few times before he settled comfortably. They'd had a light dinner and were towards the end of a movie. Kon shifted and suppressed a little yawn.

"Tired?" Tim smiled, peering up at his boyfriend from where he was nestled comfortably in his arms.

"I'm trying not to be." He chuckled and nuzzled Tim from behind. "It's a special night after all."

Tim nodded with a smile. Today marked the eight month anniversary of when they rescued Kon and the six month anniversary of their relationship. The day was very special to them both. They'd spent the day completely with each other. There were no missions from Batman and the couple could just enjoy their time together. The credits started to roll and Kon sat up with a stretch. He gave Tim a smile and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

The door to the manor opened with a loud crash and heavy, thunderous footsteps made their way toward the pair. Dick came in through the den door and unceremoniously dropped Jason onto the near sofa. "You really are an idiot, you know that?"

"Sh-shut up," Jason spat, holding onto his side. His leather jacket was hanging off one arm, revealing the red stained shirt beneath.

"Jason!" Tim jumped up from the couch. "Dick, what happened?"

"I got shot," Jason groaned. "What the hell does it look like?"

"He got shot making rounds." Dick swore under his breath. "Keep him awake, I'm getting the first aid kit." Dick dashed back out and didn't give Tim a choice in the matter.

Tim sighed and walked over to his brother, sitting by his head on the floor. "You know, if you would just listen to Bruce and come back, this wouldn't happen."

"Well considering the reason I'm like this in the first place, I'm not sure if that's true," Jason glared, but stopped when Tim pressed a finger around the wound. "Ow, you little shit!"

"Sorry. You looked like you were going to fall asleep," Tim said innocently, wiping the blood off on Jason's jeans.

Kon got up silently and sat beside Tim. He and Jason didn't get along, but he could still feel sorry for the guy. Even if he was a jerk. "So they're either a good mark or you just ran into it."

"I was fine until Dickie decided to show up and spooked the guy," Jason growled. After his last two visits to the manor, Bruce had tried to convince him to return home. That had led to a lot of yelling, a few punches thrown, and Jason being angrier than when he had first showed up.

"But you still got shot regardless," Kon argued. "If Dick wasn't there you'd probably be lying out in the street right now. Or worse."

"Please," Jason chuckled. "That punk got lucky tonight, but he won't be once I find his ass again."

"You know Bruce doesn't like you doing this, Jason," Tim frowned.

"Like I give a shit about that," Jason tried to turn away in agitation. Just what the hell was Dick doing up there? _Weaving_ and bandages?

"You might start to if he has to track you down for it." Kon narrowed his eyes at Tim's wounded brother.

Dick soon returned with the kit and little cooler of soda and assorted alcohol. He knew Jason liked to drink and liquor kept him awake. He wasn't going to make Tim babysit him all night and he certainly wasn't going to put Kon through the abuse once the pain really started to set in.

"It's about time, Dickie," Jason growled. He moved his hand and looked down at his wound with a grimace. It was pretty bad. He had moved to dodge the shot, but he had been too close, and the man had moved too fast.

"We'll leave you two alone then," Tim said and stood up. "Bruce is going to notice the stains."

"I know how to clean up blood." Dick sat down in front of Jason and spun open a little bottle of vodka before he handed it off. "Drink it."

Kon bent down into the cooler and swiped a pair of sodas. He went to the coffee table and took his and Tim's empty glasses and poured a can for himself and some for Tim. He patted Dick's shoulder as he passed. "Hope you feel better, Jason."

"Thanks Super Junior," Jason said, tilting his bottle to Kon before taking a good swig.

"I'm going to pick up our things," Tim said, going to gather their blanket. "I'll be right up, Kon."

Kon nodded and opted to wait at the stairs. Dick rolled his eyes and cut through Jason's shirt. The entry wound was easy to spot and it seemed the bullet was wedge at the opening, easy. He laid out the necessary tools and started to work. "I thought you wore better protection than this." He grabbed the bottom of the bullet and tried to pull it out.

"It doesn't do shit if the wound is point blank really," Jason sneered. He smirked when he saw Tim's glass sitting by his arm. An idea struck him. Carefully, he picked up the glass and sipped some of the soda out, replacing it with his vodka. He sent the glass down before he was noticed.

"You're just lucky he didn't aim higher." Dick paused. "Or lower." The bullet was stubborn and didn't want to budge, so Dick started to clean around the wound instead. "You almost done, Tim? Oh, and could you pass me a pillow? He's not going anywhere tonight." Dick looked down at Jason. "I'll get you a blanket later."

Jason mumbled darkly under his breath. Tim brought over the pillow and dropped it unceremoniously over Jason's face.

"We'll see you in the morning. Kon and I are heading up," Tim said, reaching down to grab his glass. He took a quick sip before walking over to Kon. He made a strange face. It burned a little.

"Wouldn't need the well-wishes if he wasn't shooting at people," Dick coughed under his breath. He reached into the cooler and popped an ice cube into his mouth.

"Shut up," Jason said, taking another small sip from his vodka.

"It's your own fault, you know." Dick bit his tongue and stopped. Now wasn't the time to fuss at him, the pain from the wound and sleeping off the vodka would block out the conversation. Or at least that's how Jason would play it off in the morning.

Kon hesitated at the staircase before he returned. He was bothered by Tim taking so long and he was a bit curious about Jason. He wasn't as snarky and crude as he usually was, maybe he'd get to learn more about him and his role in Tim's life.

Tim finished folding up the blankets and was straightening out the cushions. He took another sip from his drink and smiled when he saw Kon. "Impatient?"

"Just a little. And your brother's hurt, we could stay a while if you wanted."

"It's probably better if you don't." Dick started on Jason's wound again and decided to cut through his shirt. "Getting shot tends to make him cranky, and alcohol makes him mouthy."

"It does not, you dick," Jason frowned, kicking Dick in the shoulder with his boot.

"I don't see any difference," Tim said flatly.

Dick growled and forced Jason's foot down, hard. "You want to add a broken foot to that gunshot?"

"What were you doing to get shot at anyway?" Kon moved around Tim to sit back on the couch. He knew Jason had...unsavory dealings, but never got the details. Alfred didn't talk about it, Bruce _wouldn't_ talk about it, Dick wasn't around often enough to ask, and Tim said it wasn't his story to tell.

Jason took another swallow from his bottle. "I was keeping a tab on a few of my associates and one decided to grow a pair and shot me when Captain Disco here decided to butt his nose in grown folks' business."

Kon blinked at the insult. "Captain Disco—"

"_Grown_! Waving a bag of heads doesn't make you grown," Dick replied in anger and disgust.

"Maybe not, but it sure as hell makes me a threat," Jason growled, wincing when his skin contracted around the bullet wound.

"A bag—" Kon wasn't so sure he wanted to know now.

"Yeah, you give the Headless Horseman a run for his money." Dick dug into the wound not-too gently and finally pried the bullet out. Fresh blood started to ooze out of it and he patted it with a soaked cloth. It smelled of iodine and stung.

"Ow. Bitch," Jason gritted.

Tim frowned at Dick, and swatted him in the arm. "Dick. I saw that."

"Bullet needs to come out." Dick didn't look up, but he stopped forcing the cloth down. He gestured to the vodka on the coffee table. "Drink."

"Are you sure it's wise to keep him awake like that?" Kon shifted on the couch when he felt Jason's gaze roll over to him. "Looks like it's only making him more violent. Or at least he's trying to be."

"He couldn't be if he wanted to," Tim shook his head.

"Shut up," Jason smiled though and watched Tim take another drink from his glass. He almost chuckled when he saw the younger boy's cheeks slowly tinting.

Dick finished wiping the wound and started to dress it. "You should see about better body armor. Instead of buying a bunch of bullets and girls, I mean."

Jason waited until Tim wasn't looking before pouring more of his vodka into his cup. "I don't buy girls," Jason wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Why would I need to when I can get Dick for free."

Dick slammed his fist on the coffee table. "Jason needs his rest, you two should probably go." He began to put the medical supplies away and finished his soda. He crushed the can in his fist and tossed it into the little waste bin.

Kon got to his feet quickly. "Come on Tim..."

"Okay," Tim chugged down most of his glass, not wanting to take it upstairs with him. He got to his feet and shook his head in confusion when he swayed a bit.

"You really are an idiot." Dick picked up the liquor glass and held it out to Jason. He was surprised by how light it was. "When did you have the rest of this?" He had a serious tone.

"I take big gulps," he shrugged, taking the bottle back and finishing it off. "And don't think you're getting anything from me just because I'm getting drunk."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Kon was waiting for Tim at the stairs, watching the smaller boy walk slowly towards him. He looked like he was trying desperately to walk straight and not tip over. Kon frowned when he started wobbling towards the kitchen. "Tim? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanna grab somethin' to snack on r'quick," Tim stumbled into the kitchen. There was a bowl filled with fruit on the table. He grabbed a pear and munched on it quickly, swallowing it down with his soda. It burned all the way down his throat and he set down his empty glass. Tim stared forward, his vision becoming hazy around the edges. He shook his head.

"Tim?" Kon called again. He came into the kitchen, his full soda glass still in hand.

Tim turned to look at Kon. He giggled when he moved to fast, causing Kon's image to sway before him. "You're a pretty dancer, Conner," Tim giggled, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm not dancing." Kon reached his arm out and easily pulled Tim close. "Tim, are you sick or something?"

"No," Tim giggled again. He stepped forward and grabbed Kon's shirt, sniffing it hard. "Your 'S' smells nice."

"Okay, you're going to lie down." Kon set his soda on the counter and lifted Tim into his arms. He headed for the stairs and walked up them slowly; he didn't want to jostle Tim too much.

Tim giggled in Kon's arms and wiggled around happily. He leaned in close and nibbled at his boyfriend's neck. "You taste nice too," he purred.

"Tim, knock it off!" Kon tried not to blush. "Not in the hallway." He wanted to simply fly up the staircase and down the corridor, but using his powers was against house rules.

"But I love you," Tim moaned and turned himself in Kon's arms so that his steadily growing erection was pressing against the taller boy's side. "And I'm already getting hard."

Kon's cheeks turned a deep red and he vaulted off the ground, he couldn't risk anyone else seeing Tim this way. He quickly flew down the hall and landed just before forcing Tim's door open with his shoulder. He stopped short and the smaller of the two tumbled onto the bed. Kon ran a nervous hand through his hair and locked the door behind himself.

Dick was still tending to Jason so that interruption was taken care of, Alfred was polite and knew better than to disturb them or anyone really, and Bruce was in the Batcave. "Tim, are you sure you feel alright? You're acting strange."

"I feel great," Tim slurred, rearranging himself on the bed so that his legs were open suggestively. He giggled. "I don't bite, Kon."

"It's not the biting I'm worried about." Kon crawled on to the bed and sat on his knees in front of Tim. "It's the giggling and...sniffing that's got me concerned."

"Don't be," Tim giggled again. He clamored up onto his knees and pulled Kon into a hard kiss, his tongue slipping inside quickly to rub against his lover's.

Kon was surprised by the sudden assault on his mouth. There was a bitter taste in Tim's mouth and the sweet tang of pear. "Ti—" He tried to pull back from the kiss and only managed to fall against the other.

Tim grinned into the kiss and rolled the other over so that he was sat on top of Kon's chest. "I think I like you down there," he giggled.

"Tim, maybe we shouldn't—" Kon could feel the heat from Tim's erection against his own growing need. It was unusual for Tim to take the lead like that.

"I know you want to," Tim purred, rubbing his lower half sensually over the bulge forming in Kon's pants.

An excited jolt danced through Kon's body. A low groan escaped him and he set his hands at Tim's waist. Kon drew a steady breath and nodded. Tim gave Kon another smile before dipping down and nibbling at his neck again. He slipped his hands beneath the hem of Kon's shirt and tugged it up slowly. His fingers brushed against the hardening nubs on his boyfriend's chest, purring next to his neck.

Kon let out a breathy sigh at Tim's touch. It was so unlike him to take charge, it was almost like a relief. He inched his hands against Tim's belt and started to unbuckle it. Kon pulled the belt out of its loops and unzipped Tim's pants. His hand rubbed against the erection still trapped in his boxers. Kon gave a soft, sexy grunt as Tim continued to circle and lick his nipples.

Tim moaned rather loudly, reaching his own hand down to slip inside Kon's jeans and grip his erection throw his underwear. "Take them off."

Kon nodded a second time and skillfully removed his jeans and underwear. He was naked from the waist down and shivered in the sudden cold. His member stood at attention and twitched in Tim's hand. Kon licked his lips and rubbed the flat of his palm against the other. "Yours too."

"Take them off for me," Tim said with a hint of a challenge, leaning back and making himself more accessible.

Kon smirked at the order and slowly did as he was commanded. He eased the jeans down Tim's legs and leaned forward to kiss his clothed erection. A simple snap, and his boxers were down to his ankles. Kon rubbed his thumb against Tim's tip and brought his hand to his lips. He licked some pre-cum from his finger and stared up at Tim as he swallowed.

The flush across Tim's cheeks darkened, his eyes lidded with pleasure. He moaned to himself as he watched Kon lick at his fingers. Tim slowly drew up his own hand, slipping two fingers between his parted lips.

"Tim—" Kon fluttered his eyes closed. He rocked forward and he nudged against Tim.

Tim sucked on the fingers between his lips and giggled around them, watching Kon's face twisting in pleasure. He scooted down and parted Kon's legs with one and before slipping one of his slicked digits inside Kon's entrance.

Kon's eyes opened at once and he gave a little squeak in surprise. "Tim!" His toes curled and he fought to relax himself at the intrusion.

Tim giggled at Kon's reaction, pushing his finger in deeper. "Relax, Kon, or I won't be able to fit," he said, wiggling is bottom and his finger.

"I was just—" Kon stopped with a groan. "—caught off guard." He took a steady breath and relaxed again. Tim's squirming inside him was a foreign sensation, was that what it felt like when he was inside him?

"Do you like it?" Tim asked softly, his blue eyes gleaming with mirth in the dark.

Kon's voice came out in lustful moan. "Yes."

"Good," Tim smiled and carefully added a second finger. "You look so pretty Kon." Tim giggled again.

Kon gritted his teeth and a deep groan throbbed in his throat. "And you're beautiful." His hand shook slightly and he took Tim into his hand again. He pumped his hand along the shaft and stop at the tip. He gave it a playfully squeeze before he started to slide his hand up and down again.

"Nnnngh," Tim moaned. He tried focusing on Kon, but his already clouded mind had trouble moving his limbs when he felt the waves of pleasure creeping up his spine.

Kon wiggled down on Tim and he bit his lip. He could feel the curves of Tim's finger against his walls and it made his body tingle.

"You like that, huh?" Tim laughed and pushed his fingers in deeper, making a slow scissoring motion to stretch the tight opening.

"Tim..." A large pearl bead bubbled to Kon's head and trickled down his shaft. He bit his lip harder and moaned.

Tim watched the bead with interest before dipping his head down and licking it up slowly, his fingers still moving around inside his lover.

"Ghna!" An intelligible cry escaped Kon and he bit his tongue, drawing blood. He sucked on the self-inflicted wound and groaned. The muscles in his stomach coiled and curled. "Tim, I don't think I can..."

Tim hummed around Kon's cock, bobbing his head in time with his finger's careful thrusts. Kon cried out again and arched his back off the bed. He accidently forced more of himself down Tim's throat and he just as quickly dropped back against the mattress.

"I didn't—Are you okay?" He stopped to look down.

Tim coughed, but looked up at Kon with a smile and giggled. He didn't bother answering before pulling his boyfriend back into his mouth. Kon rocked in Tim's mouth and against his fingers. His mind was split between the twin sensations and he felt ready to burst. Tim giggled around his lover's cock, the vibrations pulsing quickly up the heated skin. Tim's fingers pushed in deeper, rubbing against a tight bundle of nerves.

Kon uttered another cry and squirmed more. He looked down and saw there was a flush to Tim's cheeks too, but it wasn't from their passion. There was something different about it. Tim moaned, swallowing hard. He slipped more into his mouth, relaxing his throat so that he wouldn't gag. Kon groaned against Tim's throat and rubbed at the wet heat.

"Tim—" He jerked most of himself out of Tim and came with a loud and gruff roar. The tremors that rocked his body subsided and he felt Tim's fingers plunged deep within his body.

Tim pulled back, swallowing the slightly salty fluid before sitting back on his heels. He giggles and smiled down at his boyfriend, wiggling his fingers one more time before sliding them out carefully. Heavy footsteps rumbled in the hallway but Kon was still a bit dazed from his orgasm and didn't notice. The door forcibly clicked and swung open awkwardly.

"Tim—" Dick covered his eyes immediately and turned his head. He spoke again with a deep growl. "I'm killing Jason."

"Huh? Why?" Tim smiled at Dick, the flush still present on his face. "Hey, Dick. Doesn't Kon look so pwetty?"

"I'm trying not to look."

Kon let out a startled shout once the fog of sex lifted. Dick was in the room! It wasn't as horrifying when Jason called them out but it was a very, _very_ close contender. "What the hell, Dick!" Kon pulled the comforter from beneath himself and Tim. He pulled his still giggling lover close and wrapped the sheet around themselves. He could hear Jason laughing two floors below.

"Kon, no," Tim whined, pushing at his chest. "Don't hide your beauty from Dick. He likes you." Tim hiccupped.

"You be quiet." Kon held the sheets down like a tight cocoon.

"Remember that vodka I gave Jason?" Dick didn't care if they were behind a door made of lead, he wasn't going to risk his sight a second time. "He didn't drink most of it."

"I don't..." Kon looked down on his giggling and squirming mass of a boyfriend. "He gave it to Tim, didn't he?"

"You're shaping up to be a decent detective."

The sheets began to rustle, Tim struggling underneath and whining loudly. "Kon! Lemme out!"

"So what do we do?" Kon held his grip on the sheets and Tim's wrists, but he was starting to get hot and Tim's erratic movements were making it nearly impossible to not thrust against him. He had to know what he was doing.

"I'm not getting Bruce, that's for sure. Just keep him up here and I'll bring up some water or something." Dick brought his hand down and turned toward the hallway. "He's going to have one hell of a hangover."

"But if I'm hung over, I'll f-fall," Tim sniffed from beneath the covers.

"...I can't deal with this..." Dick closed the door and tramped back downstairs.

Kon sighed and threw open the sheets. He held Tim close, unsure how to mend the situation. Jason would pay for this later and Dick either left to come back with aid or washed his hands on the whole damn thing. He could go to Alfred for help, but that would probably only exacerbate the problem. He couldn't even consider telling Bruce.

Tim peeked out from the comforter, a pout present on his flushed face. "You tried to smother me..."

"I did not." Kon kissed his forward gently and held Tim as he stood up. He set Tim back on the bed and crossed into the en suite bathroom. Kon shook his head, caught between anger and disbelief, before starting the shower.

Tim pouted on the bed, his arms crossed childishly. Kon didn't even ask him if he wanted to shower with him. Tim huffed before climbing off of his bed. He stumbled around a bit, his mind still foggy from the alcohol. He could hear a few voices coming from down stairs. Maybe Dick would be nicer to him.

The water shut off quickly and Kon stepped out. "Alright now you..." He looked around the empty room. The door swung open slightly. "Dammit."

* * *

Bruce was seated with Clark in his private study. It was a meeting on short notice, and he had apologized for disrupting the other's normal sleep habits.

"It's all right, Bruce. Really," Clark shook his head, holding his mug of steaming coffee.

"I thought you might like an update on the team." Bruce slid a folder over to Clark. It had time stamps for the team's mission, logs on their comings and goings from the base, and training regimen. There was a day blocked off from Kon's file. Bruce read Clark's expression as he looked over the reports.

"Why is this one blank?" Clark asked, his face not betraying any kinds of emotions.

Bruce unlaced his fingers and took a drink of coffee. "That was the day Kon was kidnapped. Luthor got it in his head to take the poor boy as bait. For you."

"I did get an attempted transmission from him that day, but—" Clark was interrupted by a loud curse and a crashing sound coming from the hallway just outside.

Bruce rose without a word and crossed to the door. He flung it open. "Tim?" Bruce's youngest was strewn across the floor like a marionette with snipped strings. "What happened? Are you alright?" Bruce bent down and the scent of liquor tickled his nose. His eyes narrowed and he knew he'd soon be sharing words with his middle child.

"Mm'fine," Tim slurred, holding his forehead where he had bumped it into the railing. He looked up and saw Clark sitting in the office through the open door. "You!"

"You're going back upstairs." Bruce tried to turn the boy around. He smelt something else on Tim but tried not to think about it. At least the boy was wearing pants.

Tim was quick and small, easily slipping out of Bruce's grasp in his inebriated state. He rounded on the older Meta, poking him hard in the chest with a finger. "You 'ave some nerve, Mr. Kent! You might look pretty like Kon, but you're mean!" Tim accused.

Dick had heard the tumble and slid into the office. "I can explain."

"The both of you will. Just get your brother to bed for now, please." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. Three hours trying to think of a tactful way to break the news to Clark, and Jason's little prank and Tim's slurred words ruin it in the blink of an eye. He imagined Kon would come through the door soon and then Clark would fly off in a startled rush.

"M'not sleepy," Tim protested, swinging his arms at Dick when he came to close. "Where w'you when Kon got kid-ki-Kai—Kon-napped!"

Dick struggled to keep a hold on Tim, he was unusually limber in his drunken state. "The grown-ups are talking Tim, we should let them be."

"No," Tim whined, but was too tired to thrash. He went limp in Dick's arms with a hiccup. Dick sighed with relief and carried his brother out.

The door shut and Bruce released the angry breath he had been holding. "That was unexpected." He turned to Clark with a sympathetic gaze. "I didn't want you to find out that way."

"Kon was taken?" Clark asked, his eyes still wide from Tim's uncharacteristic outburst.

"Yes. Luthor made a robot copy of Robin and lured him away. I don't know all the details; Kon won't talk about it and Tim's...rather useless right now." Bruce sat down again once he was sure there would be no more interruptions.

"I-I didn't know," Clark said quietly. "I would have done something. And why would Luthor make a Robin copy to get Kon?"

"He spends more time with Robin than the others." Bruce waited for the words to set in. "Or he figures since the two of us sometimes cross paths, it makes since for them to as well. I can't really say."

"Oh," Clark fisted his hands in his laps. "I really don't know anything about him, do I? Besides what I know he has from me."

"I was hoping this would help to change that." Bruce took the folder and slid out Kon's reports, passing them to Clark. "I can tell him what to do, and Black Canary can teach him how to fight, but he needs you."

Clark didn't say anything, but stared at the reports. "May I borrow these?"

Bruce nodded and held out a flash drive. "This is everything I've collected, and I have a program installed to update when my mainframe does. It's yours if you want it."

"Thank you," Clark said stiffly and stood. "I really need to be heading back. Thank you for having me and um...good luck with Tim."

"I think I'm going to need it." Bruce contained a sigh and held the door open for his friend. He waited until Clark was gone before going up the stairs.

* * *

Dick had taken Tim back to bed as ordered. Kon was seated at the edge worriedly gazing at other over. The window was open and the night air seemed to have swept out the smell of sex. "How's he doing?"

"Better." Kon stroked his hand across Tim's cheek.

Tim had one hand slung over his eyes, Alfred's home remedy sitting next to him on the nightstand. "It tastes like something died in my mouth," he moaned.

"Get some rest." Bruce patted Kon's shoulder. "Both of you."

Kon shivered under Bruce's stare. "Are we in trouble?"

"No." Bruce turned out the light and closed the door lightly. He took a steady breath and tried to center himself before going down the stairs.

* * *

The couch was no longer occupied. There was a small dark spot on the cushion and an empty vodka bottle laying abandoned on its side. Bruce swore under his breath. He couldn't have gotten far, but it wasn't worth it. He heard Dick's motorcycle rev to leave, no doubt he was going to track Jason down on his own again.

Bruce bent down and picked up the abandoned leather jacket laying next to the couch. It was still warm and the blood on it was still wet. There was something stuck to it—a slip of paper. Bruce pulled it off and a faint smile tugged on his lips.

'_Catch me if you can.'_

-OWARI-

**Author's note: (Khauzy) Hey guys! I decided to post this one up before we go on a mini-hiatus. (That is, until they give us more episodes to work with D:) This one has been sitting written in the wings for a looong time. It's a combination of an idea we came up with and a prompt from Epochal Eclipse. Drunk Tim was...hard...I think I made him more like the Robin in the series with his constant giggling. Like I said before, the Robin in the series is definitely a combination of Dick and Tim just like the 2nd Robin in the Batman animated series is Jason and Tim. (Which I think is scary because they are soooo different!) Anyone curious about Jason's drunk line might want to mosey over to my livejournal. :3 (via the homepage button.) Oh! And Captain Disco is reference to my reaction of seeing the first Nightwing costume. ._.**

**Kairan: I really wanted to do the kidnapping just to show Bats and Supes talking about it afterward. ._. Clark going out of his way to avoid Kon is hilarious and sad, and I really wanted to have at least one moment that shows he's trying to connect despite his misgivings. We haven't seen him enough in the series, but that seen at the diner really struck me, and I wanted to see how'd he react to something happening to Kon. Something had to solidify 'this is yours whether you like it or not'. And show he's not a dick on purpose.**

NOW THE FUN PART. Drunk Timmy. I don't drink and Khauzy can't so we don't have first hand experience. But I've heard stories and well...if we could get away with it, we'd probably have a drunken hero more often. We did let someone else have some hooch though...


	11. All to Impress

Young Justice: All to Impress

By: Kairan and Khauzy

Time-Line: Before Kissing it Better

Rating: T-ish

Kon was flipping through the movie channels. There were a lot of romances playing and all of them seemed to end the same way; dramatic fight, impossible reconnection, then passionate kiss and roll credits. He snorted through his nose and tossed the remote down. He wasn't going to learn anything watching those old poorly written movies.

"Hey, Konnie," Wally said, happily bouncing down on the couch next to Kon. He grinned. "Finish that book yet?"

Kon's face turned red and didn't answer. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk," Wally shrugged. "Megan is off doing girl things with Artemis, so I'm pretty unoccupied. Why aren't you and Robbie on another date?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"He's back in Gotham with Batman and it wouldn't be /_another_/ date. Why are you so hung up on this?" Kon stopped to think. Wally was one of Robin's closest friends. He'd know some of things he liked and didn't. He was a valuable resource. "Are you and Robin close?"

"As close as anyone can be with him, I guess," Wally shrugged again.

"So you'd know the things he likes. You know, aside from the tights." Kon turned on the couch and gave a Wally a serious look. "He's been...upset about something since he came back from Gotham and he won't talk about it. You know a way to get it out of him?"

"Well, Konnie," Wally slung an arm around Kon's shoulder. "If you want your birdie's heart to be all 'aflutter', you'll have to woo him the right way. Robin lives with Batman, right? The guy's loaded. He's used to the best; all the time, every time."

Kon peeled Wally off his shoulder but nodded. "He does have nights when there's some important gala or something and he's not here...think that has something to do with it?"

"It's possible," Wally nodded. "Why don't you, for your next 'not-date' take him somewhere nice? Somewhere /_fancy_/."

"I don't have /_fancy_/ money," Kon grumbled. He had been out to Smallville (Batman offered the ride) and been introduced to Ma Kent, but the allowance he was making helping with menial farm labour wasn't anything to really be proud of. And being a hero didn't come with a paycheck.

"You could always try getting a job," Wally joked.

"Most places do a background check. I don't think I'd pass." Kon furrowed his brow. This was more complicated than he thought it would be.

Wally tapped his chin. "You could work for me! That brain of yours is pumped full of knowledge. You do some of my homework, and I'll pay you."

"Doesn't that count as cheating? What are you going to do for tests, I'm not taking those for you." Kon sighed, he really didn't have many options. "What if I made you better notes and study guides?"

"No no. That won't do," Wally waved his hand dismissively. "I won't pay you chump change either. How's $15 a page sound?"

"What are the subjects?"

"Advanced English and History," Wally said. "Science and math are no problem for me. So what do you say, Kon? I have a 5 page paper due next week. That's enough money right there to take your Robbie on a not-date!"

Kon grumbled to himself again as he weighed his options. $75 for one assignment was easy money, and adding up however many papers Wally would need over the school year would be exponential. He bit his lip in thought. "Where would /_you_/ even get the money..."

"Don't worry about that," Wally frowned. He laughed to himself that Kon would go to such lengths just to hang out with Robin, but he wouldn't complain if he didn't have to write another paper ever again. "Well?"

"Maybe one paper for now..."

The entrance chimed and Megan and Artemis returned from their girl's night. Megan stretched and yawned as she floated up to her room after bidding Wally and Kon a sleepy good night.

"You guys are still up?" Artemis asked with an arched brow, her arms laden with shopping bags.

"Did you two buy the whole mall?" Kon got up and stretched.

"Just the part that looked good," Artemis grinned, giving Kon a once over. His shirt had ridden up a bit when he stretched and she licked her lips.

Kon suppressed a sudden shiver. He took one of the heavier looking bags from Artemis and started up the stairs. "Wally, bring your books by tomorrow. Your school books," he quickly added.

Wally chuckled and waved goodbye before heading out for the night. Artemis smiled when Kon picked up her bag and followed Kon.

"You're such a gentleman," she said softly, appreciating the view of Kon's muscle moving as he walked beneath his shirt.

"Looked like you were struggling." He set the bags down outside Artemis' door and turned. "Green Arrow's probably expecting you back home soon."

"He said I could stay here for the weekend," Artemis said, leaning against your door frame. "Not happy to see me?" She teased playfully.

"Just not used to the extra company. Kaldur goes back home most nights, Robin stays maybe on the weekends, and Wally always runs home. You're different though. It's like...you're searching for a reason not to go back home." Kon looked her over once before turning back down the hallway. "See you in the morning then."

Artemis bit her lip, not sure what to make of Kon's comment. She sighed and picked up her bags, opening her door with her free hand. She'd just have to try her luck again tomorrow with one of the new outfits she bought.

* * *

Robin sighed as he fell onto his comforter. He moaned happily at the feel of the cool fabric against his face. He was glad his sheets were dark, so the dirt and blood on his costume from the rough patrol wouldn't stain horribly. Robin closed his eyes and was fully content to sleeping in his costume when he heard his comm. line beep in his ear.

The comm. beeped again and a voice cracked through the receiver. "Robin, you still awake?" It was Kon.

"C-Conner?" Robin asked tiredly. "Yeah, I'm still awake. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just um..." Kon scratched at his head as he spoke. "You have any plans tomorrow?"

"No," Robin said, rolling over onto his back with a grunt. "Why? Tired of Wally already?"

"Yes and no. That's not why I'm calling though. I wanted to...well I thought we could try again?" He wasn't sure how to phrase it. "Since the movie didn't work out."

"You mean another date?" Robin opened his eyes and sat up. He began to pick at the edges of his domino. The glue was starting to itch. "We could do that."

"Great. You have nice clothes right?" There was a sigh of relief from Kon's end.

"Um yeah," Robin gritted as he peeled the mask off of his face. He couldn't sleep in it anyway. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Don't know yet. Just have something nice okay?" Kon covered his mouth to yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night, Kon," Robin yawned in response before shutting off the line and falling back onto the mattress.

* * *

It was the next morning and Kon was typing at the main computer. The printer hummed five fresh sheets of historical fact into existence. He did a quick proof-read of the report before stapling it and handing it to Wally. "I left a few incorrect spellings and an incorrect date."

"Sounds like me," Wally nodded, scanning the pages quickly. "Looks good. Wow, I can't believe you finished it all in one night."

"This morning," Kon corrected. "It's only off by a year, you shouldn't get that much marked off."

Wally nodded and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet and produced five crisp bills. "75 dollars as promised, man. You definitely earned it."

"Should I even ask where you got this?" Kon slid the money into his front jean pocket.

"They're real," Wally huffed, turning on his heel and speeding off.

"That's not what I—" Kon stopped when the air was empty. "Never mind." He patted his pocket and sat down, bringing up the private log of his and Robin's late night chat. He did a perimeter scan and memorized the location before deleting it off the hard drive. Now he just had to get some new clothes and make a pick up.

"Surfing the web?" Artemis asked from the doorway.

"Not really." Kon spun in the chair and stood up. "It's free if you wanted it."

"I actually was looking for you," Artemis smiled and stepped into the room.

"You found me," Kon replied. He was surprised she'd been able to sneak up on him.

"Are you doing anything?" She asked. "I was thinking we could go get some pizza or something today."

"Sorry, I've already made plans. Maybe another time," Kon replied. Plus the last time he'd gone for pizza didn't turn out so well either.

"Oh," Artemis pouted. "It's Robin again, right?"

"Might be." Kon tried to go past Artemis and back to his room.

"You two hang out all the time," she moved out of his way and placed her hands on her hips. "You might want to try hanging out with the rest of the team too."

"I see Wally and Megan enough, Kaldur's usually busy, and you're not here that often. Gotta make do somehow."

Artemis frowned and sighed in defeat. "Whatever, Conner. Do what you want," she said, moving past him quickly and out of the room.

Kon shook his head. Girls were so hard to understand. He went to his room and went through what few outfits he had in his closet; nothing seemed right. "Maybe I can find something nice but not too expensive at the mall..."

Kon shoved through to the back and found one of Nightwing's old suits. It wasn't in bad shape and seemed...fancy enough.

* * *

Robin was poking around his room boredly. He realized after he'd woken up that morning that Kon had not specified a time or meeting place for their date.

There was a light knock to the door. "Tim, are you awake?" It was Bruce.

"I'm awake," Tim said, scooting himself away from his desk where he had been organizing his drawers. "You can come in."

The door creaked open and Bruce stepped in. He didn't have any meetings at Wayne Corp. and it was way too early for Batman to be in action, so he was in casual house wear. "Rough last night. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Tim said and stood from the chair. His injuries were mostly superficial or just sore muscles here and there. "Most of the blood on me wasn't mine."

"You still haven't changed...wash up and come down for breakfast, alright?" He patted Tim's shoulder once before ghosting out the door.

Tim looked down and grimaced when he saw how awful he looked. A shower sounded like heaven right now. He peeled his suit off quickly and went into the en-suite bathroom. Once Tim was done with his shower, he headed down the stairs. He could already smell the delicious scent of bacon and pancakes wafting from the kitchen. Good old Alfred.

"Good morning," Tim greeted, much more refreshed than before.

"That's a little better," Bruce smiled from behind his coffee. He was already at the table, his and Alfred's plates untouched. They were waiting for Tim.

Tim gave Bruce a small smile and took the other set place at the table. "Sorry to keep you waiting on me."

"It's quite alright, I think we're all off to a late start today." A small grace was mumbled and they started breakfast. "Any plans for today?"

Tim nodded, cutting up his pancake into smaller pieces. "Conner asked me if I want to, um, hang out with him today."

"Oh?" Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Playing video games or something?"

"I don't actually know," Tim answered truthfully. "He called almost right after we got back, and I guess we were both too tired to sweat the details."

There was the distinct sound of a loud engine cutting off. The door to the manor opened and heavy footsteps echoed off the marble floor. Dick popped his head into the dining room and waved. "Mornin' all."

"Hi Dick," Tim smiled a bit wider when he saw the former Robin step into the room. "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Master Richard," Alfred stood, reflexively going to prepare a plate for their new guest.

Dick waved his hand at Alfred. "I'm not staying long, don't get up on my account." He flashed Tim a smile and slapped Bruce's shoulder lightly. "I had a bit of down time and thought I'd check on my little bro. Heard you've made some new friends."

"Two actually," Tim nodded and turned his chair so that he was facing Dick.

"Anybody I would know?"

"You two don't really run in the same circles," Bruce pointed out.

"I still have connections," Dick grinned.

"Green Arrow's new protégé, Artemis and Superboy," Tim licked at a spot of syrup still stuck to his lips.

"New one? What happened to Speedy?" Dick tried to contain a chuckle. "Name makes no sense."

"He goes by Red Arrow. He decided to branch off, like you did," Bruce replied. He noticed Dick was still hovering. He sighed and took his coffee from the little plate and set an egg and a sausage link on it. "Here."

"Oh, I couldn't." Despite his word, Dick scooped up the plate and made quick work of it.

"Why don't you just stay for breakfast, Dick?" Tim smiled. He liked it when his older brother visited. It wasn't often seeing as Dick had Blüdhaven to worry about and Tim was busy with his team and Batman.

"I don't know, I have a full schedule today," Dick answered. He was lowering into an empty seat.

Bruce shook his head again. "You're not fooling anyone."

"Well if you guys insist." Another trademark grin. "Load me up, Alfred."

Alfred nodded and smiled fondly, going back into the kitchen to fix Dick a plate.

"How can you have down time on a 'full schedule'?" Tim smirked knowingly, going back to his breakfast. "Tried to catch Jason last night and he beat you?"

"He's fast when he wants to be," Dick grumbled in reply. He'd been trying to reach out to his younger brother since his return, and so far he hadn't had much luck. Jason knew the city inside and out; every alleyway, abandoned house, even when crowds would spring up. Jason had time on his hands to scope things like that out and to plan in advance. Dick just wasn't that patient these days.

"You could always try setting a trap," Tim offered. He didn't know Jason like Bruce and Dick did, and from what he heard, he wasn't sure if he was glad or not. "Lay out a trail of bread crumbs or something."

Alfred came back with a steaming plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage, remembering the ex-Boy Wonder preferred it to bacon.

"He's too smart for that—sees right through them. Bread crumbs, good one." Dick stopped a chuckle as he ate. "Thanks, Alfred."

"Of course, Master Richard," Alfred nodded and went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

"How long are you going to stay?" asked Tim.

"I could stay a while, so long as there're no objections?"

Bruce looked up from his coffee again as both boys eyed him. "No complaints here."

"I suppose a few rounds of a game are in order then. You go set it up, kiddo." Dick mussed Tim's hair.

Tim frowned and swatted Dick's hands away. As many times as his brother had done that to him, he was surprised he hadn't learned to dodge the attack yet.

Dick waited until Tim had gone out before turning to Bruce. "You could catch him faster than I could."

"And that would just set him off." Bruce lifted a newspaper, forcing a block on Dick's line of sight. "I know what he's up to. I don't have to see him."

"It would be good for you."

"But not the best thing for him." The newspaper snapped as Bruce turned a page. "He'll come by when he's ready."

Dick grumbled to himself and stood up. "Some things never change." He stomped out and went to join Tim upstairs.

Tim turned his head when he heard Dick enter his room. "There you are," he said with a tiny frown, his hair still ruffled.

Dick stayed longer than he had intended. Dusk had fallen and Bruce had disappeared into the Batcave and out into the night. The brothers had moved to the recreation room downstairs and we flipping between channels and debating on ordering a movie when the doorbell rang.

Tim lowered the volume to hear Alfred if he called. He wondered who it could be. No one visited Bruce at the manor these days unless they were trying to rob him and no one besides the people in the manor now, and Jason, knew that Tim lived there.

"There is a Conner at the door, Sirs," Alfred finally called after a moment.

"I'll be right back," Tim said to Dick, heading for the front door.

"Wait." Dick grabbed Tim's shoulder and caught him at the door. "Old 'leather wings' makes you hide your identity right? So how'd he know to come here?"

"I...don't know," Tim blinked in confusion. "But Conner's okay."

"Just keep up appearances to be sure. He used to make a lot of noise when I went out without some kind of identity protection. You still using those shades I bought you?" Dick lightened his tone.

"Yeah," Tim nodded, although that didn't matter. Kon had seen his face twice already, but he wasn't going to tell his brother that. He went over to his nightstand and picked up the glasses before heading for the door. "Stay here."

Dick gave a sly smile and little salute. Like he was really going to take order from a Robin. He followed quietly after him and peered down from the top of the staircase. Conner was fidgeting at the door and...in one of his old suits. Weird.

Kon broke into a little smile when Tim descended. "Sorry I didn't call sooner, had to make reservations."

"Reservations?" Tim asked in confusion before taking in the other's appearance. He was dressed in one of Dick's old suits, he remembered that one from a party they had attended a few years ago. "Kon...How did you even /_find_/ me here? I thought you were going to call when you wanted to meet up."

"I lost track of time and thought it would faster to just come over. I tracked your comm.'s frequency on the computer at the base." Kon answered so casually, like it was something anyone could have done.

"Are you crazy?" Tim hissed quietly. He was going to be in a lot of trouble if Bruce had been home. The team Knew he lived with Batman and the moniker outside /_clearly_/ said Wayne Manor. He sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kon's shoulders drooped slightly. "I'm sorry, I just thought— never mind."

"No, it's okay," Tim said quietly, rubbing Kon's arm. He hated that look Kon made when he was sad. He always looked like a scolded puppy. "You just can't tell anyone you came here to get me, okay?"

"I deleted our chat from the computer, and I haven't told anyone." Kon pressed his forehead against the others. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Don't worry about it. Just...wait a minute and I'll, um..go change," Tim smiled and kissed Kon lightly on the cheek. He eyed the suit oddly. "Just where exactly are we going?"

"Little place in town," Kon smiled.

Dick suppressed a little sound of approval before ducking back into the recreation room.

Tim gave him another look before telling him to wait there while he went to up to his room to change. He threw on a nice pair of slacks and a collared shirt. He frowned. Did he need a tie? Tim shook his head and trotted back down the stairs and peeked his head into the rec. room.

"Dick? Hey, I'm sorry but I have to go," Tim said, fidgeting with his collar.

"Fancy duds. Where you going?" Dick masked a grin. He stretched. "It's okay. I should be heading home anyway."

"I'm not sure," Tim answered. He didn't know where Kon would possibly think to take him that required him dress up.

"Try not to be out too late, you have a curfew," Dick chuckled.

"Whatever," Tim smiled. He bid his brother goodbye and went back into the foyer where Kon was still waiting patiently. "I'm ready."

"Great!" Kon gave Robin a big smile. "I flew over but we can get a taxi once we're in the city if you want."

"I can drive us," Tim shrugged, pulling the door shut behind him and headed for the garage.

"You don't have a car," Kon replied as he followed. The garage door shuddered and opened to reveal a sleek red motorcycle.

"No, but I have a bike," Tim grinned, running his fingers along the paint job. He went over to the rack and grabbed two helmets, tossing one to Kon.

Kon caught the black helmet and slid it on. "It's on 3rd and 5th, 'Le Couteux'."

"Le Couteux?" Tim said, surprised. They were going there? He had been there with Bruce before on one of his business dinners. It was one of those places that didn't list the prices because they figured you could afford it. "Kon, are you sure?"

"Yes, it's in my price range and it's close so still have time to hang out after dinner." Kon got on the cycle after Robin and hugged his waist loosely.

Tim shook his head, but tore out of the garage anyway, heading into the downtown area.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was surprisingly quiet. Kon figured Robin was too excited to make conversation. They screeched to a stop near the restaurant and Tim waited for Kon to get off first before following. He saw all the people milling around in suits and fancy dresses. He sighed, but was still looking forward to the date.

The greeter at the door raised his eyebrow as the boys approached. "Excusez moi, the McDonald's play-place is down the road."

"We have reservations tonight," Kon said. He gave the greeter a little glare at the comment and entered after Robin.

A second greeter was at a podium and checking guests in. She looked the boys over and huffed through her nose. "Go sit if you're waiting for you parents."

Tim frowned from beneath his glasses. He remembered the woman from the first time he was here. She had shameless flirted with Bruce until finally deciding to take them to their table.

"We're not waiting for anyone, we want a table," Kon replied. He was getting sick of being treated like a child. "It's under Conner Kent, reservation for two."

"Is it..." She quickly looked down and was surprised to find it. "Look at that. Alright, this way." She stepped down from the podium and picked up two menus. She paused and looked over her shoulder back at Tim. "Lose the shades."

"I can't," Tim said. He didn't take them off last time, but the company was different this time.

She tapped on the dress code sign on her podium. "Says you can and have to here."

Kon bit the inside of his lip. "It's okay, we can go somewhere else." He tried to hide his disappointment. So much keeping up with his luxurious lifestyle.

"You don't get the deposit back." Satisfied with the resolution, she turned to another entering couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Harding, you look lovely this evening!"

They exited the bistro and Tim turned to Kon once they were no longer blocking the entrance. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should've checked the dress code better." Kon's shoulders slumped and he grumbled to himself. "I still have some money but there isn't enough time to find some other fancy place."

"Why do you want to go somewhere fancy all of a sudden?" Tim asked curiously. "I thought we were going to try to see that movie again."

"Well..." Kon shifted his feet under Robin's gaze. "Wally said you're used to the decadent stuff so I thought- it would've been a better date if we went somewhere you were used to."

Tim couldn't help but smile and laugh at the explanation. "You listened to Wally?" He chuckled. "Kon, I don't want to go to stuck up places like this. I mean they're okay sometimes, but I'd much rather do something simple and normal with you any day."

"That's good to know." A little blush came to Kon's cheeks. "So what is something simple and normal you'd want to do?"

"Well first," Tim plucked at his clothes. "I want to get out of these as soon as possible. And then—" he looked up at the sky. It was a full moon, but it was impossible to see any of the stars in the midst of Gotham's night life. "We could make some sandwiches and eat them outside or something."

"The mall doesn't close for an hour. I think that's enough time." Kon offered a little smile.

Tim smiled back, and took his hand. "Then let's go."

* * *

After a quick change of clothes, a stop at a little dollar store, and a sub place, Kon and Robin headed out of the city and out toward the city limits. There was a park and playground toward the edge of town, and it was far enough from the city's light pollution for the stars to come through. Kon tossed the newly bought blanket onto the grass and straightened it out before sitting down.

"It's a nice night," Tim said, looking up at the sky from where he stretched out on the blanket. The air was cool, but not enough that they were uncomfortable in the clothes they just bought. "This was definitely a good idea."

"Much better than mine," Kon chuckled. He laid on the blanket beside Robin and inched a little closer.

"You get points for trying," Tim turned his head to look at Kon. "And it's the thought that counts."

"That's good." Kon had moved a bit closer and was trying not to stare. "Do...do you think we spend too much time together?"

"More time than I do with the others, but I wouldn't say it's too much," Tim frowned at the question. He felt his chest tighten slightly. "We don't have to keep doing this, you know."

"That's not why I asked. Artemis said so and well..." Kon looked up at the sky. "I think she's jealous or something."

"She likes you," Tim shrugged awkwardly.

"Oh." Kon looked back at Robin. "The same way I like you?"

"No," Tim said quickly. "I mean, I'm not sure if she really knows you that well, but she definitely likes you physically." They all learned that much on their first mission together courtesy of Megan.

"That might be why she wanted to hang out today," Kon shrugged. "I guess we can tomorrow or something."

Tim's mouth twitched, an odd feeling of jealously stirring in him. He was pretty certain nothing was going to happen between the two, but the thought still bothered him.

"Robin?" Kon leaned and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Yeah?" Tim asked, giving a tiny smile at the kiss.

"You looked mad." Kon rolled onto his side and kissed his cheek again.

"I'm not," Tim shook his head and closed his eyes beneath his shades. "Hey, Kon?"

"Hm?" Kon stopped and sat up. "What is it?"

"I think I want to ask you something," Tim said, his eyes still closed.

"You think you want to ask me?" Kon laughed. "Why don't you just ask me?"

"Well. This is our fourth date and we've already kissed and you've seen my face before and-" Why am I rambling, Tim scolded himself mentally.

"You're babbling." Kon flicked his nose lightly. "Just say it."

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Tim asked. "Well, I'd be yours too, so rather—Do you want to be boyfriends?"

"We'd get to kiss more...and I'd get to see your face more often right?" Kon turned the question over in his head. His mind went back a bit further but he shook that thought away. A soft smile graced his lips and he leaned down to kiss Robin on the lips. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Tim smiled and moved forward into the kiss, placing one arm around Kon's shoulders so he could maneuver him closer. Kon felt himself being pulled and fell into Robin's kiss. He made a little sound in approval and shifted to straddle the other boy. Tim made a soft noise into the kiss and wound his arms around Kon's shoulders, pulling him close.

Kon came up for air once before opening his mouth against Robin's. He slid his tongue inside and tasted a bit of mayonnaise left from their sandwiches. Tim moaned. He arched into the kiss, slipping his own tongue into his boyfriend's mouth and tasting the tang of mustard.

Kon stopped again to catch his breath. "Does Batman usually come this far out on patrol?"

"We stick around the buildings more often than not," Tim panted. "He wouldn't notice us."

"Good." Kon slid his hand under Robin's shirt and circled a perked nipple. "I don't think you'd want him to see this." He rolled his hips down and rubbed against Robin.

Tim gasped, surprised at Kon's directness. He lifted his hips to meet the other's. Kon caught Robin's lips in another kiss. The air hummed and Robin's comm. went off. Tim almost growled when he heard the sound. He sighed and pulled himself away from the kiss and activated his line. "Robin."

"I need you." Short and to the point, Batman always knew how to deliver a message.

"Right. I'll be there in 10," Tim said before ending the line. "I'm sorry, Kon. I have to go."

Kon nodded sadly and started to pick up after their little picnic. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Tim nodded. He began peeling off the new the clothes, revealing his Robin suit underneath. He took off his sunglasses and handed them to Kon. "Can you watch these for me?"

"Are you sure? Last time I broke them." Kon cradled the glasses in his palm.

"I think you can handle it," Tim grinned and leaned over to kiss Kon. He pulled his black mask from his pocket and stuck it on his face, standing with a sigh. "I had a lot of fun. We should do it again."

"Definitely." Kon grabbed Robin's wrist and held him for a deeper kiss. "See you tomorrow."

Robin smiled before disappearing into the night.

Kon packed up the rest of their picnic and replayed the day's events. The fancy dinner had been a total disaster but they had a moonlight picnic and he had secured his place as Robin's boyfriend (and vice-versa). Kon paused when he realized he didn't know the first thing about being someone's boyfriend.

Maybe Wally had a book about being a good boyfriend too…

-OWARI-

**Author's Notes: (Khauzy) **Okay so...decided to break hiatus for a bit, seeing how the next episode isn't coming out until JUNE 3RD D *raegs* There have been some updates to my livejournal (some stuff you won't see here ever) so pop my there and send a friend requesti to view. You can find the link on my profile. So this is how Kon and Tim officially got together. Kon is so awkward and cute, and stupid for listening to Wally all the time XD. Not much to really say about this...see you guys in June...we probably won't wait that long. ._.


	12. Working out the Kinks

**Okay, seriously. I'm not addressing this issue again. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fic. That means, I can have Tim be Robin in the TV version of Young Justice. It's stated in the summary that this is AU. Get over it. Thanks. THIS is the latest chapter posted, not the timeline which was posted MONTHS ago. Please keep all rude comments and opinions to yourself when you do not know what you're talking about. That said-everyone else enjoy the chapter.  
**

Young Justice: Working out the Kinks

By: Khauzy and Kairan

Time-Line: After Dinner with the Wayne's

Rating: M

"Bruce! Alfred, we're home!" Tim called out tiredly as he opened the door to the manor. He was a little beat from mission Batman had just given them. It had taken a few days, a lot of leads, dead ends, and chasing a lot of goons through the city, but they were finally able to finish in time for Kon and Tim to go on a mini 'vacation'.

Kon wore a small backpack and came in after Tim. A few extra outfits from his closet at Mt. Justice, his toothbrush, and pajamas, the usual sleep over gear. "That was exhausting."

"I know," Tim grumbled and kicked off his shoes. He didn't have his own bag, seeing as most of his things were in the manor. "We should have just let Wally handle all the running."

"I'll let him know." They passed the living room on the way upstairs and Kon stopped when he heard a familiar chuckle.

"Love birds back to the nest?" Dick laughed. He was lying across the couch like always and had a companion.

Jason had his head resting on Dick's legs, a soft cover book he had been pretending to read now resting on his chest. It was titled 'Crime and Punishment'. "What? A giant, abandoned fortress doesn't have enough surfaces for you?"

"Hi, Dick," Tim greeted, choosing to ignore Jason entirely.

Kon huffed through his nose and shook his pack on his shoulder. He bit his lip to keep quiet.

"Thought we'd crash here for the night. Hope that's not a problem." Dick swatted at Jason on his legs.

"Why would it be? You guys lived here before me," Tim shrugged. "We were just going to head up to my ro—"

"Nonsense," Jason sat up, and shoved the book onto Dick. "The last time we saw you was when you fixed Dickie's computer. Come on. Why don't you and your Super boyfriend play a game with your brothers, huh?"

"Depends on what kind of game it is." Kon narrowed his eyes at Jason.

"Quit calling me that." Dick shoved Jason back and moved to sit up as well.

Jason reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a worn deck of black playing cards. "Know how to play poker?"

"I've heard of it."

Dick clapped his hands. "Great. We can play in the rec. room. There's a table and less chance of furniture getting destroyed."

Jason shrugged. "I'm not a sore loser. Although, last time, I thought Tim was going to throw the table at me."

"Shut up, Jason," Tim muttered. He sighed. It looks like he wouldn't be getting that nap he wanted. "Let me see if I can get Alfred to take Kon's things up to my room first."

"Your room's on the way, isn't it? I can just put it away myself." Kon understood why they relied on Alfred so much, but didn't like making him do every little thing. It felt like extra work and it was so unnecessary.

"The rec. room is on this floor," Jason smirked then tilted his head back. "Your love shack is the next floor up."

"Oh." Kon wrinkled his nose. So much for that plan. "And it's not a love shack."

"At any rate, we're heading this way and not that way." Dick got to his feet and started on ahead. "Old man's still out and Alfred's probably getting ready for bed, so we'll have to be civilized and everything." He made a point to look over his shoulder at Jason.

"Yeah, yeah. I know the routine. No shouting, cursing and throwing shit. Got it," Jason droned, waving his hand as he headed off towards the rec. room.

Tim grabbed Kon's bag. "We'll just set it by the steps and get it on the way up."

"Do we have to play?" Kon whispered. He glared at Jason's backside. "I don't like him."

"I do want to hang out with Dick for a bit," Tim confessed. "Jason's not that bad. He's just...a little juvenile, that's all."

"I'm worried I'm going to hurt him. I'm concerned that I care whether or not I do."

"He's only teasing, Kon. He doesn't really mean any harm," Tim set Kon's bag out of the way by the staircase so no one would trip on it. "Jason's like beer: he's an acquired taste. You'll get used to him."

"Fine. But if he really starts to make me mad, I'm not responsible for my actions." Kon pulled Tim close and gave him a quick kiss.

Tim sighed appreciatively and wrapped his arms around Kon's neck for leverage.

"Hey!" came Jason's bark from down the hall. "Stop making out with your boy toy and come on!"

Kon bit down a growl and pulled away. "It's already starting."

Dick had taken Jason's cards and was shuffling them when Tim and Kon finally came in. "Classic rules, any objections?"

"We're not playing strip poker, are we?" Tim asked cautiously.

"No no. Boring-keep-your-clothes-on-poker," Jason chuckled and shuffled the cards.

"No one wants to see that." Dick poked across the table at Jason. "Plus Kon hasn't played before right? He'd be naked and shivering in a second."

"As much as I'm sure _one_ of us would like to see that, no," Jason leaned back on his chair and propped his legs up on the corner of the table.

Dick smacked his feet down and dealt the cards. Kon picked up on the rules soon enough and they seemed to playing and getting along.

Tim frowned in concentration as he stared at his cards. He finally slapped two into the discard pile and accepted the two Dick passed him from the deck. His face lit up in excitement and Jason threw down his hand.

"I fold."

"I fold." Dick set his cards down.

"Me too." Kon slid his cards down. He was tired of playing anyway.

Tim whined indignantly and threw down his hand, a royal flush. "You guys always do that!"

Jason whistled. "Wow, Baby bird," he praised. "You'd be really good at this game if you wouldn't giggle like a two year old every time you got a good hand."

"It's worse when we're working. You turn around to talk to him and there's just the giggle and he's gone," Kon added.

"It's a Robin thing," Jason shrugged. "When you work together long enough, you'll learn to not need words to communicate and can just _go_ and know your partner will get what's going on."

"Oh man, I remember learning that the hard way." Dick stopped to stand up and go to the little rec. room fridge. He lobbed Jason a cold one before taking one for himself and tossing two sodas at Tim and Kon. "So I'm in those green panties, God I hated those things—and it's the fourth night on patrol. There's gunfire in this 'abandoned' building three blocks down, and a fire two blocks over.

"I turn around and Batman's already heading to put the fire out, right? So stupid me goes for the gunfire. I get there and Two-Face just lit up three of his guys and is going for the fourth. You know, since he does things in twos and shit. Bullets are flying me, I'm jumping around trying not to get hit and he just _swoops_ out of nowhere and bam! Two-Face is punched through the wall. The building starts to collapse and then _I_ get chewed out for not following after him and helping with the fire."

"And I just got chewed out for everything," Jason snickered when Dick said 'panties'. "Don't hit them so hard, Jason. We need them for information, Jason. Don't break their arms, Jason. Whine whine bitch. It _worked_."

"You're supposed to be helping people, not hurting them," Tim pointed out, frowning as he tried to open his soda without it fizzing over.

"Sometimes a little force is necessary," Jason shrugged. "If you're kind and sweet to every two-bit crook in town, then your job gets a whole lot harder."

"You don't seem to mind Bruce being nice to you," Tim mumbled, frowning when some of the soda foam spilled onto his hand.

Dick didn't seem to hear, but Jason did and narrowed his eyes at Tim from beneath his domino, but smirked. As much as he loathed to admit it, he had to give the kid some credit, despite the animosity between him. There was a little bit of him in Tim after all. How interesting.

"I don't regret it for a second but damn, being a sidekick isn't half the rush of being on your own. Making your own decisions, running your own city, nothing like it." Dick took a large gulp of his beer.

"It's harder on your own," Tim said quietly, thinking about the times he went on patrol by himself.

"It's character building," Jason took a healthy pull from his can. "And it's good to stretch out your legs when you finally don't have that ball and chain dragging you down."

Kon sat quietly and listened to them exchange stories. They all shared a mentor and he had a different teaching style for each of them. He made a soft sound to himself in jealousy. Yes, he had Batman and the rest of the team and other older heroes but it wasn't the same experience. They'd been taught by one person first, one person that sought them out and chose them. He wasn't that lucky.

"Kon?" Tim said, moving his head down so he could look at his boyfriend's face. "Are you okay? You've been quiet."

"Hm?" Kon shook his head. "I'm fine." He sipped his soda.

"You'll see, Tim. Though I'm not sure what you're gonna call yourself when you strike out on your own." Dick finished his beer and leaned back.

"If I decide to," Tim shrugged. "It doesn't seem like something I would want to do."

"Please. A few more years of Bruce and you'll be running out of the door screaming like Dickie here," Jason snickered.

"If I have to tell you again, I'm using my fist," Dick laughed with a warning. "Birds leave the nest, that's the way it goes." He stretched and scratched at his stomach. "So what now?"

"Attractive," Jason growled and shoved Dick.

Tim yawned. "I think Kon and I are going to bed."

"Not planning on sleeping are you?" Jason teased making a lewd face to match his comment.

"Shut up." Kon's chair scrapped against the carpet as he stood up.

"Relax, Muscles," Jason said, finishing off his beer. "I don't care what you and Baby bird do in your private time."

Dick gave a little wave. "See you two in the morning. Try not to make too much noise."

Kon's cheeks turned red and he ducked out before Tim did.

"Can you go two minutes without making a sexual joke?" Tim scolded with his hands on his hips before following his boyfriend out.

"I thought it was a legitimate question," Dick replied in answer. He yawned, the alcohol making him tired and having a second effect as well. "You wanna sleep?"

"Hell yeah I do," Jason said, his head lulling back.

"Bed's upstairs." There was a small slur to Dick's words and he stood up.

"Well come on then, light weight," Jason got up from his chair and yanked Dick up by his collar.

Dick smiled and leaned against Jason for support. He chuckled to himself. "Not planning on sleeping..."

* * *

Kon closed the door behind himself and slung his backpack onto Tim's bed. He pulled the slighter one flush to his body and gave him an aggressive kiss. Tim's eyes widened briefly in surprise before they fluttered closed as he melted into the kiss. Kon opened his mouth and his tongue slid against Tim's lips before going inside. He took a step forward and the pair fell onto his bed.

Tim grunted into the kiss when his back hit the mattress. He didn't dare break the kiss, his fingers holding onto Kon's shirt tightly, pushing him even closer. Kon pulled back when his lungs ached for air. He licked his lips and covered Tim in smaller kisses before he moved to undress him. Tim's cheeks flushed as the always did, little bumps raising on his skin when he could feel Kon's fingers ghosting over him as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Kon licked at Tim's collarbone and he made a disgruntled noise. His love mark had started to fade. "Need to fix that..."

Tim nodded and drew one of his knees up to brush against Kon's clothed groin. He could feel the heat it emitted, even through the layers of both of their jeans. Tim couldn't help but smile.

Kon leaned down and sucked on Tim's flesh, drawing the blood up and recreating his mark. He kissed at it again and rolled his hips forward. His lap brushed against Tim's knee and he let out a soft purr of want. Tim moaned softly at the mixture of pleasure and pain. He added more pressure on Kon's groin, kissing his cheek.

"So impatient..." Kon chuckled. He trailed his hands down Tim and undid his pants and pulled down his boxers with one fluid motion. He sat back and admired his handwork for a moment. Kon reached out to pull his own shirt off next.

Tim sat up a bit so he could see Kon peeling his shirt off. He licked his lips unconsciously, his eyes raking over his lover's beautiful skin. His eyes landed on a nipple, perky from the cool air in the room. Tim smirked and leaned forward, catching the nub between his lips.

"Gha!" Kon made a noise in surprise and protest. He lowered himself against Tim all the same.

Tim giggled around the skin and gave it a nice suck. He knew it wouldn't leave a mark no matter how hard he tried. While that disappointed him, he knew the feeling would linger there for awhile after he had stopped. That was enough for him. Kon dropped his head and purred more into Tim's ministrations. He straddled the other and rolled his hips one last time before completely undressing.

Tim's hands ghosted down Kon's sides, taking in all of the newly revealed skin. "You're so warm," he breathed.

Kon chuckled again and nuzzled his chest against Tim. "You make me this way."

Tim blushed and turned his head away, calling Kon a name under his breath.

"What was that?" Kon shifted atop Tim and settled between his legs. Tim's hardening length pressed his stomach and Kon craned his neck to stare at Tim. "I'm afraid I didn't catch that."

Tim gasped as he felt his erection pulsing against Kon's stomach, his cheeks turning redder. "I know you heard me."

"Let's say I didn't for the sake of argument." There was a hint of laughter behind Kon's voice and he pressed down on Tim's bobbing head again.

"Ahh," Tim moaned rather loudly and tried to get away from his boyfriend. "L-Leave me alone..."

"You don't mean that." Kon reached between them and took Tim into his hand. He gingerly pumped around him, and stroked the underside with his pinkie.

Tim bit into his lip, muting most of the sounds that came from his throat.

Kon's brow knitted into a little frown. "I wish I could hear you, Tim. But...I think I have something that can help." He moved from his place between Tim's legs and stretched for his backpack. "I...brought a few things with me. Now don't freak out, okay?" Kon unzipped his pack and brought out a thick black cloth.

Tim's head tilted cutely as he regarded the strip of cloth with an odd look. "What is that? Some kind of blindfold?"

"Not a blindfold." Kon kept his face straight. "It's a gag."

"A gag!" Tim tried not to shriek, lest he garner the rest of the manor's attention.

Kon gave a short nod. "I can't hear you here like I can back at the base. So with this...it's muffled but it's still you." Kon blushed a little at his explanation. "Only if you want to."

Tim blushed, looking at the gag. It was such an oddly sweet, but still strange request. It was only cloth, right? How bad could it be? And Kon seemed to really want it. "...Fine."

Kon's eyes lit up at the approval. He inched the cloth up Tim's body before easing it past his lips. He didn't tie it too tightly and made the knot tight enough to be secure but easy enough to undo. He kissed Tim's cheek. "And you're sure about this?"

Tim nodded. The cloth felt weird in his mouth, and he pressed his tongue against it. Kon waited a beat after the reassurance before sliding his hand along Tim again. He held the other tightly and rubbed his fingers along the quivering flesh. A little moan escaped him as he pumped Tim's shaft. Tim groaned, absently noting in the back of his head that the gag between his lips blocked out most of the sound. He rocked his hips forward, trying to get more of his lover's touch.

Kon smiled at the faint sound and gradually sped up his movement. He started to kiss down Tim's body and stopped at his member. He licked his lips hungrily and opened his mouth to accept Tim. A loud moan vibrated around his prize.

Tim shouted around the cloth, his teeth snapping back down to chew on it to keep from screaming again. He felt Kon's moaned pulse all the way up his erection and through his spine, his skin left tingling along the way. Kon swallowed deeper and a subdued groan shook around Tim again. He started to suck and gulped down. Kon's own erection was hardening and he ground into the mattress. Right now was about pleasuring Tim, and he knew his deep-throating was accomplishing it.

Tim tried to say Kon's name, but it only came out as a muted gargle sound. He huffed briefly in frustration before moaning when he felt more of him become engulfed in his boyfriend's warmth. Kon made a loud and lewd slurping sound as he came up for air. He panted once before he started to lick and up down Tim.

Another cry came from Tim, but was drowned out. He tried not to thrash his hips too much so he wouldn't choke Kon. Kon steadied his hands around Tim and took him in again. He swallowed a bit of pre-cum and dragged his tongue up from the base again. He settled his lips at Tim's swollen head and started to slowly pump with his fingers at the base.

"Nnngh..." Tim moaned, almost in defeat. He could feel his lower body begin to twitch at the tell-tale signs of his approaching orgasm. He grunted and tried to be as loud as he could to warn Kon.

The agitated reaction from Tim only spurred him on more. His hands were slick with saliva and ghosted over the eager shaft. Kon licked at the tip's underside and swallowed with a wet sound. He could feel his own stomach coiling up and could only imagine what Tim was feeling.

Tim cried out around the gag as he came, his body quivering slightly. Kon greedily swallowed Tim's release. He pulled back with a smug expression and lapped his tongue out to get the remaining vestiges from his lips. He kissed Tim up and down again before he reached up and unbound his lover.

Tim wiped at his mouth, a bit of saliva collecting at the corners of his mouth from having it forced open. His lips were slightly pink from rubbing against the cloth, but he looked up at Kon and gave him a shaky smile. "I didn't realize you were s-such a pervert..." He kissed him.

"There's a lot I've learned about myself since being with you." Kon kissed him back and rubbed his still hard erection against him. "And I hope to learn more about you too."

"I guess I should start studying," Tim said slyly and reached down to grasp Kon's still-throbbing erection.

* * *

There was a sound of soft footsteps coming from the other end of the hall. Kon swore under his breath at the sound. He rubbed himself in Tim's hand and held his breath, hoping the footsteps would pass. The sound got closer before the door slowly creaked open and Jason's head peeked in curiously. His eyes immediately landed on the couple naked on the bed, before falling on the abandoned strip of cloth next to them. His eyebrows rose keenly in interest.

"Oh, that is just _too_ good."

"Jason!" Tim shouted, reaching for the sheets that had gotten tangled throughout his thrashing.

"I locked that." Kon glared but otherwise didn't try to cover himself.

"I thought I heard someone screaming, so I came to see if anyone was hurt," Jason grinned when he saw how flushed Tim still was and a bit of the obvious sign of their activities stuck to his stomach. "But obviously I was wrong. Hey! Dick! You won't believe what Baby bird and his Superboy toy are up to!"

Kon hurled a pillow at the door and it slammed shut. "I really don't like him."

A drunken, "No way!" echoed from down the hall.

Jason could be heard laughing, continuing to talk loudly about Kon and Tim's exploits as he went back down the hall.

Tim's face was horribly red. He drew his sheet-covered knees up and buried his face in it, mortified. "I'm so glad Bruce isn't home."

"Actually..." Kon turned his gaze down. "I think I just heard the Batmobile's engine stop."

Tim face shot up quickly. "Get dressed. _Now_."

"But—"

"_Now_!" Tim began to grab his clothes that were discarded near the bed. He ignored his underwear as that would take to much time, and shimmied into his pants and grabbed the shirt beneath, sliding it over his head and rushing out the door.

"Tim, wait—" Kon slid into his pants and quickly chased after his boyfriend.

The engine to the Batmobile cut out and Batman stepped out. He pulled his cowl off and rubbed his at his side. Another busy night and possible broken rib, he'd let Alfred check just to be sure. He heard the footsteps tramping down and a ghost of smile crossed his lips. He looked up and suppressed an uncharacteristic chuckle. "Evening, Tim."

"Tim—" Kon ran up behind him and he tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Dick and Jason weren't too far behind.

Tim opened his mouth to reply to Batman, but turned when he felt the touch on his shoulder. "What is it K—where is your shirt?"

"On you." Kon jabbed at Tim, his Superboy shield emblazoned on his chest.

Dick tried unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh and only managed to make obnoxious snickers.

Jason made no attempt to hide his mirth, leaning heavily on the other to keep from falling over.

Tim's face was red when he looked down and saw that he was indeed wearing Kon's shirt. He turned back to Batman and gave him an awkward and forced smile. "So how was patrol?"

-OWARI-

**Author's note: Whaaat? An update. Yeah...we've been neglecting you guys and I feel bad because this post (and one other) has been written for a looong time. We still have two more ideas to write, and the series is on and off again, so we'll be getting more ideas soon. (I was SO MAD when I found out WallyxMegan would not be canon. I was rooting for Wally! D: ) Anyway...so yeah...hope you enjoyed this erm...interesting chapter. If you're interested in our Jason/Dick stories, please stop by my livejournal linked on the homepage. There's also a reeeaaally funny Jason video I made on there. Just send a friend request to me to view the locked material. (Which is all the lj exclusive stories)**

**See you next time guys! And thank you for all the newcomers faving and alerting! It means a lot. **

**Also, due to a rude 'review', the timeline has been moved to my profile page. Anon reviews may or may not be turned back off.  
**


	13. Happy Birthday, Robin!

Young Justice: Happy Birthday, Robin!

By: Kairan and Khauzy

Timeline: NA

Rating: M

Kon ran up the grand entryway to Wayne Manor. He knew he shouldn't have waited so long, but Tim was secretive about what he liked and never gave him a straight answer. The garage door was down and Kon used his x-ray vision to see inside. Twin motorcycles. "Dammit."

Kon started to fish Tim's spare key out of his pocket and thought better of it. He knocked.

The door swung open, revealing Jason, a firm glare on his face. His leather jacket was missing and his gray body armour seemed disarrayed. "Your boyfriend isn't here."

"I know that, I was hoping to talk to Dick." Kon peered around him and saw movement down the hall. "It's Tim birthday and I don't know what to get him."

"You could always get him some handcuffs and a paddle to match that gag you already gave him," Jason smirked, leaning on the doorway. "He seemed to like that."

Kon's shoulders shook and his cheeks darkened. "I was thinking something...more appropriate."

"Jason, who's at the door?" Dick called from the living room. His feet scrapped across the carpet as he came out. "Kon, Tim's not over. The old man bussing him around town."

"I know..." He couldn't look up at them now. "I'll ask Wally, he should help somehow..."

"I think I embarrassed him," Jason snickered. "He wanted to ask you what to get Tiny Tim for his birthday."

"He's not-" Kon bit his lip and fidgetted under their gaze. "If you're going to keep picking on me, can you at least let me in?"

"Don't see why not." Dick tugged Jason backward and made a path. He let go of Jason's arm and strode back into the living room. His and Jason's jackets were tossed across a chair and the pillows on the sofa looked mushed, like someone had been lying on top of them.

Dick picked up their jackets and moved them out of the way. He offered Kon the chair and pulled Jason along to the couch. "Tim's got a lot of stuff. What I usually do is go in his room and see what he doesn't have. Money's always good too."

"Or you could just _take_ something out of his room and give it to him," Jason shrugged. "He's hardly in there, I bet. He'll never notice."

"I want it to be special," Kon argued. He clapsed his hands together and his fingers idly wiggled against each other. "It has to be something he'd like."

"Special is rather difficult to achieve at the last minute," Dick sighed. He shook his head at Jason's suggestion. "I get you something for your birthday every year. Are you telling me you keep giving me stuff I already have?"

"If you want it to be special, then you shouldn't be asking us," Jason folded his arms behind his head and laid back onto the couch, completely ignore Dick's quiry.

"But you know the kinds of things he likes, you're his brothers."

"Yeah, and you're his boyfriend." Dick glared at Jason, but continued. "I'm sure whatever you get will be the right thing. Just don't get anything with initials."

Jason snickered. "Or get him something with the wrong intials. Watching them try to figure it out should be fun."

"Plus it needs to be something in your budget," Dick went on. "What are you carrying?"

"A twenty and some ones." Kon dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I did a few extra chores on the farm...stop laughing!"

Dick covered his mouth and shook as he tried to control himself. "The farmer's tan coming along well Kon?"

"I'm sure Tim is eating that up," Jason drawled and yawned. "Buy him a two dollar card and put the 20 in it."

"Have you two gone on a date yet?" Dick flicked Jason's nose. "Get him something that reminds you of your first date. Sentimental stuff like that."

"That might work." Kon started to give it some serious thought. "Yeah, that might work." He stood up quickly. "That helped a lot, thanks."

"Great. Now leave," growled Jason.

Kon waved the threat off and left. He knew the perfect store and could get there before they closed for their lunch hour.

Dick stretched on the couch. "You seriously just give him his own stuff every year?"

"No," Jason muttered, rolling onto his side. "I don't give him anything. He wouldn't take it anyway."

"Have you tried?" Dick ran a hand through Jason's hair and scratched him a little. "I always like what you get me."

"Yeah, you're not hard to buy for," Jason grumbled, not moving away from the hand.

"We could get him something together if you want." Dick lowered his head as he spoke and brushed his lips against Jason's cheek. He could feel Jason's breath on his lap and he shifted slightly on the sofa.

"No thanks," Jason frowned, closing his eyes. "Let him be a brat."

* * *

Megan was flying around the base and doing some last minute adjustments to the decorations. She had a little clipboard and checklist. Balloons, streamers, cake, party games...everything seemed to be in order. She looked down at Wally helping finish up on the ground. "Everything's okay right? It's not too much?" The colour theme was black, red, and yellow; Robin's colours.

The cake was in the kitchen, several pizza boxes were stacked on the table moved into the main room, and there were more than enough chairs for eveyone. There was even a little pile of presents off to the side. Everything looked perfect.

"Looks okay to me," Wally nodded, tying the last pair of balloons down. "Great job, Meg."

"Thanks!" She floated down and landed beside Wally. "I read a lot of books on party preparation. Artemis and Kaldur should be back soon with the drinks and snacks, then we just have to wait for the birthday boy." She looked around again. "Have you seen Kon?"

"He wasn't here when I got here," Wally looked around. "You don't think he forgot, do you?"

Megan bit her pen. "He left this morning, I thought he'd be back by now."

The gateway announced Kaldur and Artemis' arrival. Both had two bags of soda and assorted snacks. Kaldur set his down on the table. "The lines at the store were atrocious."

"At least the soda was on sale," Aretmis said, tossing her bags onto the table.

"Have you guys seen Kon?" Wally asked, making a beeline for the bag of snacks.

Kaldur held his palm out and caught the speedster in his tracks. "These are for the party and everyone. You eat when we eat. Got it?" He took the snack bags and crossed into the kitchen. "And no, I thought he was here."

Wally whined, but crossed his arms. "The party starts soon. He better get here."

"Wow, you guys went all out." Black Canary and Red Tornado came down the staircase. "Remind me to have you guys do my parties too."

"Can we just keep all this up until the next party?" Wally asked, trying to sneak over to the snacks. "Less work."

Kaldur smacked his hand. "No."

"And the next birthday isn't for months. Besides, it's not fair to use the same stuff twice," Megan replied. She used her telekinesis to start organizing the new inventory. The chips and other snackie goodness were floated out of Wally's reach as she set up the other table.

"Recognized. Robin: B01, Teleport."

"Dude, Rob's here! Everyone hide!" Wally said from around a mouthful of chips.

"When did you even..." Kaldur sighed and gave up; Wally was already halfway through the bag anyway.

Megan downed the lights and the team scattered behind various things in the room.

"Why is it so dark?" Tim grumbled, having bumped into something when the lights had suddenly dimmed. He cursed his glasses under his breath.

The lights brightened again and an avalanche of confetti rained down. "SURPRISE!"

Tim took a step back, clearly surprused as intended. "W-What...?"

"Happy birthday!" Megan soared over and hugged his shoulders.

"It seems the surprise worked too well," Kaldur chuckled. "Happy birthday, Robin."

"Wow, thanks guys," Tim smiled, hugging Megan back slightly. "I didn't think you knew when my birthday was."

"We know everything dude," Wally smiled, coming over to slap him on the back. "Except for like, you know. Secret identity and stuff."

"It's a small way to show our appreciation for your dedication to the team," Kaldur smiled. "And your friendship."

Tim looked around the base. The walls and ceilings were covered in balloons and streamers in his uniform colours. He saw just about everyone was there, even Black Canary and Red Tornado. Tim frowned. "Where's Kon?"

"Uh, he should be on his way back..." Megan laughed nervously. "Come on, we can start a game while we wait."

"We'll stay out of way." Black Canary winked. "Happy birthday, Robin."

The party commenced nicely for a few minutes. The team sat around the bar stools eating the snacks that Wally hadn't gotten to and laughing at the stories they were telling. The transporter announced another arrival, causing Tim to perk up.

"Recognized. Red Arrow: B06."

Tim wilted slightly, but was still happy.

"Hi, Roy!" Megan waved him over. "I'm happy you got the invitation."

"Yeah," Roy nodded. He was out of uniform just like everyone else. He had a small card in his hand.

"It is good to see you," Kaldur smiled.

"Thanks," Roy said, handing his card to Tim. "Happy birthday, Bird Boy."

"Thanks Speedy Gonzalez," Tim smirked back.

Megan settled back beside Artemis and munched on some chips. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," Artemis said, trying his best to not look at Roy. Their paths had not crossed recently, which she was grateful for. Hopefully, the archer wouldn't make a scene at Robin's party.

"Your birthday's coming up next, right?" Megan kicked her legs out as she spoke. "Know anything you'd like?"

"Recognized. Superboy: B05." Kon stepped out and his shoulders slouched for a second. "Crap, I'm late."

"Konnie!" Wally cheered.

Tim gave Kon a tiny frown from his seat, but it curved into a slight grin. "I didn't even know and I got here first," he teased.

"Shut up." Kon crossed over to Tim. He had a thin box behind his back. "Open this later, okay?" There was pause in his voice and he leaned quickly. His lips brushed Tim's cheek and he straightened up again. "Where's the pizza?"

"In the kitchen," Tim answered, his lips twitching at the corners after the kiss.

"You want some too?" Kon didn't have to hint at what he meant. He walked a beat ahead of Tim and stopped at the little enclosure near the fridge. They had a bit of cover there.

"I can get it," Tim climbed off his stool and followed after Kon quickly.

Kon pulled Tim into an embrace once he came into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late." He crushed the slighter one's lips in a kiss and pulled back. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Tim smiled, reaching back up for another quick kiss. He rested his forehead on his boyfriend's well muscled chest. "Spending all day with Bruce and Alfred really made me miss you. Now I know why they kidnapped me."

"I missed you too." Kon kissed Tim's forehead and hugged him loosely. "We should get back before someone comes looking for us."

Tim nodded, and grabbed a plate and placed a slice of pizza on it. He waited for Kon to grab his own before returning to the others.

"Did you get lost?" Wally teased.

Kon rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

"Okay, everyone's here!" Megan bounced of her stool and clapped her hands. "Now we can really get this party started."

Wally spun on his stool and clicked the remote in his hand, music instantly flooding into the room. Roy took the seat on the other side of Kon, just diagonal from Artemis, who was pretending he didn't exist.

* * *

The conversation quickly shifted into what super-powered teens usually talked about: who's fighting style was the best, who took down the most villains in one attack, or comparing different techniques. Both Kon and Roy quieted down once talk of mentors started. Kon bit into his pizza and covered a little dissatisfied growl.

"In the end it's what you do for yourself," Roy cut into what Wally was saying, swirling the ice around in his glass. "It doesn't matter what you've been taught if _you_ can't handle yourself."

"I admit you can only get so far merely watching," Kaldur agreed, "But you can always learn more in observation. You can assess how you would handle the same situation and try to come to a better solution."

"You have to make your own mistakes," Roy said. He set his glass back down and returned his hand to the table, his fingers lightly brushing against Tim's.

"They're not so easy to recover from when you are on your own." Kaldur got to his feet as he spoke. "What game should we try now?"

Kon looked down at saw Roy's hand still rested beside Tim's. He coughed to get Tim's attention. "We could try the dart board."

"I'd win," Tim grinned, all his experience throwing Batarang's would be a huge disadvantage.

"I have pretty good aim too," Roy challenged, smirking at Tim and grabbing his hand. "And it's a bit different throwing a dart, you know."

"Well it's different than shooting an arrow too," Tim pointed out.

Kon rolled his eyes and stood up. He stopped at the board and took the six darts, three black ones and three red ones. They were magnetic and weighted. He tossed the red set to Robin. "It's your party, you go first."

Tim took the dart and twirled it between his thumb and index finger, testing its weight. He lifted it, and with a good flick of his wrist, sent it sailing through the air and onto the board.

The dart stuck to the edge of the third circle, five points. "Not bad." Kon spun his black dart between his fingers before he tossed it as well.

It landed a bit further away from the target than Tim's, settling itself just along the line.

Kon grunted; he thought he'd land closer. "Still two more tries..."

Tim grinned and tossed his second dart, landing much closer to the bull's eye than his first. Kon whipped his board shortly and it landed in the five point circle with Tim's first. He grumbled again.

"It's okay, Kon," Tim chuckled and tossed his last dart. It landed a bit behind the second.

"Good thing you have super strength," Roy added with a snicker.

Kon sent a glare at Roy. He turned back to the board and flicked his wrist. The dart sailed foward and landed beside Tim's last. Neither of them had hit the twe point bullseye, but Tim won with twenty-five to Kon's sixteen.

Tim smiled victoriously before turning to his boyfriend. "You did a good job for your first time."

Wally covered his mouth, hoping to hide his snicker.

Kaldur removed the darts and handed the red set to Roy. "Winner takes on Robin." Kaldur flicked his wrist and the dart landed at the second circle, fifteen points.

"Sounds like a plan," Roy took his first dart, the movement of his wrist almost blurred. The dart landed right next to the bull's eye with a loud 'thunk'.

Kon crossed his arms and watched the game. Kaldur managed a bull's eye on his last throw, but that didn't compete with Roy's successive ones.

"Looks like it's you and me, Robin," Roy said, turning to smile at his friend. Tim smiled back, but then his face became serious when Kaldur placed the darts in his hands. It was on.

"Is there a prize for the winner or something?" Megan had come over to watch the little event as well. "Oh I know, winner gets the first slice of cake!"

"It's my birthday," Tim frowned. "I get the first piece."

"Almost forgot about that sweet tooth," Roy laughed and poked Tim on the nose, whose face scrunched up cutely.

"But we already decided..." Megan laughed nervously and twiddled her fingers.

Kon supressed a little growl.

"Pick something else, like...a new domino or something," Tim said. He was not budging on the cake issue.

"Can I have one of yours?" teased Roy.

"Even better idea!" Megan clapped her hands. "The loser wears the other's costume for the rest of the day. And they have to do what they say."

Roy's eyebrows raised. That was interesting indeed. "Deal," he said, before Tim could protest.

"Is this really necessary-" Kaldur tried to voice his opinion but the contest had already started.

Kon grumbled again and took a seat beside Wally. "That's a stupid prize."

"You mad, Bro?" Wally chuckled, but immediately quieted at the withering glare Kon sent him.

The dart contest when by quickly. It was close, but Roy was victorious by five points.

Kon made a noise in his throat. He noticed how Artemis had been quiet during the little exhibition. He turned to her with an innocent expression. "I bet you could beat him."

"Probably, but I'd rather not wear either of their tights, thanks," she said, frowing in Roy's general direction.

"Red isn't really your colour anyway," Kon agreed. He set his eyes on Roy again and stifled a growl. "Nice to know I'm not the only one that doesn't like him."

"I have nothing against him," Artemis said, idly braiding her hair. "He's the one with the problem. It's not my fault he's insecure."

"But you're not doing anything to improve the situation," Kon commented. "Maybe you should try talking to him?"

"And say what? I don't really care what those two do,"Artemis said. She watched as Roy fished a bundle out of his bag before handing it to Tim who was being dragged to the bathroom excitedly by Wally.

"I just meant..." Kon stopped. "Never mind."

"Why does it bother you so much?" Artemis asked curiously, no longer interested in the dart games.

"I don't like him hanging around Robin, that's all. I wouldn't want to be taking orders from someone else on my birthday, especially if they abandoned the team." He said the last comment loud enough for Roy to hear.

Roy turned and gave Kon a sharp glare, but didn't say anything else as Tim had just reammerged from the bathroom. Roy's black domino was on his face, and fit snuggly. That was the _only_ thing that fit. Roy's costume was loose on Tim, the material sliding down and revealing a bare shoulder.

"You're too big," Tim complained, pulling up the shoulder with a huff.

"Maybe you're just too small," Roy chuckled, looking over Tim in his costume.

Kaldur offered a light chuckle from the table. Megan clapped her hands again and brought a camera over to take a picture. "Smile!"

Tim's frown deepened at he stared into the camera from beneath the domino.

"Close enough," Wally laughed.

The camera's flash lit up Robin's face and Megan pulled the camera back. "Okay, now we can do presents then cake right?"

"Cake? Please," Tim said, and rushed into the kitchen faster than Wally. Roy followed after him, throwing Kon a smug look.

Kon let out a terse swear under his breath and slowly went after the others. He shoved past Roy and took the closest seat beside Tim.

"Alright, here we go..." Megan held the cake delicately in her hands and set it down in front of Tim. It was a simple marble choclate and yellow cake with chocolate icing and red patterns across it. Robin's symbol was drawn in yellow and black icing in the center.

A ring of candles edged the cake and Megan took a step back so Artemis could light them. Artemis lit all of the candles quickly before blowing out the match. Tim seemed more interested in the cake than the candles and Wally was trying to sneak a taste of the icing.

Megan lightly smacked at Wally' hand. "Make a wish, Robin."

Tim tapped his chin in pretend thoughtfulness before blowing out the candles in one breath. He frowned when two on opposite sides of the cake lit back up. He blew again, but they still persisted.

"What the hell!" Tim fussed.

Megan jumped at Tim's outburst. "That's not suspposed to happen, all the candles should go out."

Kon's eyes narrowed at the cake. All of the candles were black or yellow except for the last two. They were red. "Funny guy."

Wally laughed and Roy smirked. Tim took the candles off the cake and doused them in the cup of soda next to him. "Stupid candles..."

"Okay, so Robin gets the first slice, who gets the second?" Megan took up a knife and made the first cut. She set the slice on a red paper plate and set it in front of Tim. "We have ice cream too."

"I'll take it." Kon took the second offered slice and passed Tim a fork.

"Put the fork down," Roy said. Tim frowned but dropped the fork when he remembered the stupid conditions of his loss. Roy picked up the abandoned utensil and cut into Tim's cake. He speared the separated piece and held it up to Tim's lips. "Open."

Tim became flustered, but slowly opened his mouth. He wanted the cake more than he was embarrassed by Roy feeding him. His teeth snapped loudly around the fork to show he was not happy, before pulling back and chewing the sweet treat.

There was a faint metal tinkle in the air. Kon had snapped his fork in half and the head had clattered to the floor. He bent down to pick up the broken silverware and casually edged his hand across Roy's foot. He made a fist and _tapped_ it against Roy's foot before he came back up.

"Ow!" Roy barked loudly, dropping Tim's fork and scooted away from the table. Tim arched and eyebrow at him curiously before taking back his fork and feeding himself the rest of his cake.

Kon hid a dark chuckle and took a second fork. Megan passed around the rest of the cake and the party music was soon accompanied by sounds of happy cake-enjoyers. Roy continued to tease Tim with silly commands. He wiped some icing onto the younger hero's nose and told him that he could not lick or wipe it off.

Kon was starting to get fed up and rubbed at the dab of icing with a napkin. "Let him eat his cake."

"Don't be such a wet blanket, Kon," Wally laughed, enjoying the adorable face Tim had made when he first tried to remove the icing before being scolded.

Kon sent another glare at Wally before he balled the napkin up.

"Something wrong, Kon?" Roy asked, wiping some cake crumbs off of Tim who licked his tongue out at Roy.

"It just seems unfair to subject him to this on his birthday. Can't you at least wait a day?" Kon leveled Roy with narrowed eyes. "Plus it seems strange for you to be giving anyone orders since you can't seem to take them."

Roy glared.

"Kon, please. It's okay," Tim said, finished off his cake and moving his plate.

"It was just bugging me." Kon took one final bite and finished off his slice.

There was a palpable bit of hostility in the air. Megan tugged on Tim's arm. "Okay, time for presents!" Perhaps a room change and seeing Tim open their gifts would lift the mood.

Kon hung back as the others left and pressed an open palm to Roy's chest. "We have some words first."

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Tim said as he was pulled into the next room by Megan.

"Really?" Roy said unimpressed, his eyebrow raised.

"Just a few. You're going to be listening, so try to keep up." Kon took a step closer and glared down harshly on Roy. "Back off."

"Or what?" Roy challenged, his eyes narrowed. "You can't keep me from spending time with my _friend_."

"No, but I can keep you in line when you do." Kon didn't want to say more than that, he and Tim had never discussed exactly how and if they were going to tell the others about their relationship. Artemis had slowed her advances since his initial accidental brush-off and Megan didn't seem as interested since Wally had been pouring on the charm as of late. "Just...cut back. Okay?"

Roy raised an eyebrow suspciously. He neither agreed or disagreed with Kon before going into the living room to watch Tim open his presents.

"It's like a mood ring," Megan explained. She pointed to the gem in the center of the bracelet. "But it's way more accurate."

"Thanks, Megan," Tim said, slipping the bracelet around his wrist and watched it change colour. "Cool."

"What'd you get from Roy?" Megan asked. She smiled, happy that Robin liked her gift.

"Yes, open his gift next, Kaldur agreed.

Tim nodded and grabbed the envelope that had 'Robin' printed neatly on the front. He pulled out the card and laughed after he read its silly message. There was a folded slip of paper stuck to the inside. He opened it and read it quickly.

"Wow. Thanks Roy," Tim smiled and gave his friend a quick hug. "That means a lot."

Wally took the card from Tim's lap and gave it a good shake. "Dude. Where's the money?"

"It is the thought that counts, Wally," Kaldur scolded lightly.

"And there weren't any bills falling out of your card either," Megan chuckled.

"Hey, but I gave him the most aweome knife ever," Wally said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What about your gift Kon?" Megan started to gather up the wrapping paper and clear the table.

"I didn't get the chance to wrap it, I'll just um...give it to him later." Kon looked down at Roy's card, curious about what he had written.

"Oooh," Wally laughed, ribbing Kon in his side. "I bet I know what it is."

Artemis and Roy both arched their brows, but neither said anything. Megan didn't understand and Kaldur seemed not to notice.

"Shut up." Kon gave Wally a weak punch on the arm. "So is the party over then?"

Megan guided a trash bag over. "Just about. We just have to clean up and stuff now, who wants to help with that?"

"I'll keep Wally away from the food. Robin, I'll wrap the cake so you can take it home with you," Kaldur offered.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kal?" Wally whined and followed him back into the kitchen.

* * *

Artemis wished Robin another happy birthday before gathering her things and disappearing. That left Tim with Roy and Kon, who seemed to be engaged in a glaring contest. Kon continued to stare Roy down. "You should probably be heading back to your...wherever it is you stay."

"I haven't seen Robin in awhile and would like to spend more time with him if that's okay with you," Roy glared.

Tim pulled the sleeve back up on the costume and watched the two fuming at each other. He must haved missed something.

Kon grumbled in reply and sat down. "Fine, go ahead." He made it a point to show he was going to stand guard during the little visit.

Tim gave Kon a strange look but shrugged it off and started to chat with Roy. They didn't talk about anything in particular, mostly old stories from the past or complaining about what happened recently.

"So I had to get the whole front of my bike replaced because of Jason," Tim finished, his face having fallen into a frown at some point during his story.

Kon had sat still during the exchanges. He kept a close eye on Roy and wasn't really listening to what either was saying. His eyes would drift over to the card and a nagging urge to read it gnawed at his chest.

"Why hasn't he been arrested yet?" Roy asked curiously, the arch back in his brow.

"That's a good question," Tim said, mussing up his hair in frustration.

"He doesn't stay in one place long enough." Kon looked over to Tim. "And you know jail time wouldn't change anything anyway."

"It would change how often our things are broken, missing or blood stained," Tim grumbled.

"You want to try to taking him in? It's a struggle to get him to come home,what makes you think getting him to Arkham would be easier?"

"I didn't say it would be easy, but he would be off of the streets," Roy said, narrowing his eyes at Kon. "His methods are wrong and misguided."

"I never said he went about it the right way," Kon argued back. He sighed and stretched on his seat. "But locking him up like some rabid animal isn't going to suddenly fix him."

"It's not always about 'fixing' them. It's about protecting the innocent people," Roy glared. "Not everyone can be fixed."

"Okay, that's enough," Tim said, pushing Roy back gently so he was leaning agasint the couch.

"Jason needs help, and Arkham is a revolving door. You really think putting him away with people like the Joker is where he belongs?" Kon wasn't fond of Jason, he was surprised he was defending him, actually, but he wasm't going to let Roy just breeze in and talk about him like he was some feral beast that needed to be put down. Jason had his problems, all of them did.

Kon turned to Tim angrily. "You're really not going to say anything?"

"I don't want to argue," Tim said, his face serious.

Kon huffed through his nose. "You're right, it's your birthday. We shouldn't be fighting." He pulled on Roy's costume and covered Tim's shoulder again. "You should probably change too."

"Yeah," Tim got up and quickly excused himself back to the bathroom to change.

There was a beat before Kon turned to Roy again. He didn't say anything else and simply sat down again. He must've gotten to his feet in anger, he didn't remember standing up in the first place.

"You sure are strung out," Roy pointed out.

"Jason's a jerk but he's not that bad." Kon folded his arms. "I won't disagree that he needs to be...monitored somehow, but putting him away isn't going to change anything."

"I thought we were done talking," Roy looked away, waiting for Tim to reappear.

"I'm done listening, if that's what you mean." Kon settled back in his chair.

Roy rolled his eyes. "How very mature."

Kon didn't spare him a second glance. "Shut up."

"Why should I?" Roy challenged. "You're the one who's been on the attack since I got here. I don't remember doing anything to you."

"You haven't done anything for me either, how's that for an answer." Kon stood up and glowered at Roy. "You may be Robin and the others' friend, but you're not mine."

Roy rose up quickly. He wasn't quite as tall as Kon, but he was able to face him eye to eye.

"Kon? Roy?" Tim asked from thr doorway, Roy's uniform folded neatly in his arms.

Kon broke the stare first. "I'm going upstairs." He disappeared up the staircase without another word.

Tim looked to Roy, the demand for answers on his face obvious.

"I'll call you later," Roy said, brushing Tim's bangs out of his face. "Happy birthday."

Kon sat on the edge of his bed. He stared hard at the door and rested his fingers on his gift for Tim. He had been honest when he said there hadn't been time to wrap it, but now he wasn't so sure Tim would want it.

It was a few minutes after Kon went upstairs, but the bedroom door creaked open and Tim appeared.

His voice had lost the earlier anger and was muted. "Hey." Kon didn't look up. "I didn't think you'd see...that. Sorry."

Tim gave Kon a tiny smile. "It's okay. I'm really proud of you for standing up for Jason like that. I know he's not your favourite person."

"Don't tell him or he'll get weird or go after Roy or something." Kon shifted on the bed and made room for Tim. "It's not wrapped and I don't have a card-" He held out the flat box. "Happy birthday."

It was a simple black box, no company logo stamped on the lid or any kind of identifier. Kon opened the box for him and pulled out the present inside. It was a stylish set of sunglasses. They were made of stronger metal than Tim's first set with a black finish and red highlights on the arms. "Since I broke your last pair that first night..." A bit of colour came to Kon's cheeks.

"I thought you'd like a new pair."

"Wow," Tim said, taking the black frames into his hands and examining them carefully. "Wow, these are _amazing_, Kon."

"Try them on." Kon reached out slowly and pulled off his shades. He smiled when Tim's bright blue eyes stared back at him, he could never forget their colour.

"Okay," Tim grinned, still admiring the glasses.

* * *

Wally was walking down the hall when he past Kon's room. The door was open, which was odd, as the Meta always kept it closed. He crept up to the wall and had to cover his mouth to mute an excited giggle that threatened to errupt.

Robin was sitting on Kon's bed, facing him. Both teens had pairs of sunglasses in their hands and neither were wearing them. Wally grinned. Kon knew what Robin's face looked like? Perhaps his 'joke' wasn't one at all...

Kon set the first pair down and carefully took his from Tim's hands. He slid them onto Tim slowly and drew closer as he did. He stopped, his lips were a few fingers from Tim's He broke the minute distance with a small kiss. "They look good on you."

"Really?" Tim asked, smiling at the tiny peck and returning it with one of his own.

Kon moaned a little into the kiss and pulled Tim into his arms. "I didn't mean to be a jerk. I'll apologize...later."

"Mmhmm," Tim responded. He didn't bother to break the kiss and opted to wrap his arms around his lover instead and pull himself closer.

Kon shifted to lie Tim on the mattress when his comm. went off. Kon rolled off the other other boy with a sigh. "You'd better answer that."

Tim took the tiny radio out of his ear and set it on the nightstand. He removed the new sunglasses so they wouldn't get broken and laid them next to the radio. He looked up at Kon, his blue eyes glinting. "I think I'm a little busy."

Kon chuckled and moved to lie across Tim again. "And what are you going to say if he asks why you didn't answer?" He started to kiss the other down his neck and settled at his collarbone.

"Battery died..." Tim mumbled, more focused on the sensations trailing down his neck.

Kon suckled on the flesh. "He knows better than that." He rolled his hips downward and elicited another, loud moan from his lover beneath. Tim shivered and arched himself into Kon. He was steadily becoming too hot in his clothes and reached to remove his shirt.

Kon held his arms down and kept Tim in place. He smirked against him and kissed him fiercer. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking off my shirt," Tim said in confusion. He didn't bother trying to move his arm. He knew once Kon had a hold of it, the other wouldn't be easy to shake off.

"Let me help you with that." Kon lifted his hands and eased Tim out of the shirt. There were little bruises around Tim's nipples, the remains of Kon's passionate kisses.

Tim sighed as he felt the material slide away from his skin.

"Better?" Kon leaned down and licked his tongue at a perked nipple. He traced his hand up Tim's side and stopped to circle the other one.

"Much," Tim moaned softly, raising his hips back up to rub against Kon.

Kon chuckled again and dragged his tongue across Tim to his other nipple. His hand ghosted down between them and worked to unzip his jeans. Tim moved so that Kon could remove his jeans. He threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's short hair, silently marveling at how soft it was.

Kon made a soft sound in approval. He pulled Tim's jeans down partway and wiggled his finger beneath the waistband of his boxers.

Wally's face flushed red. That was more of Robin than he _ever_ wanted to see. He carefully grabbed the door handle and pulled the door closed as quietly as he could.

Tim moaned softly when he felt Kon's warm hands making their way down into his underwear.

"You can be a little louder than that." Kon squeezed down and cupped Tim gently.

"Maybe later," Tim breathed, sitting up slightly so he could watch Kon.

Kon kissed Tim down his chest and moved to settle on his knees. He freed Tim's growing erection and licked at the swelling head.

Tim gasped. "Kon!" he shouted in surprise. Usually he was given some kind of warning beforehand.

Kon swallowed and took Tim deep into his throat. He rocked on his knees as he pleasured Tim. He took a hand started to stroke himself in the same rhythm.

"Nnngh," Tim moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Kon would have protested the action if his own eyes were open. He was in fierce concentration and didn't want to accidently nip Tim harder than he thought when he came up for air. A long thin trail of saliva connected his moist lips and Tim's hard shaft. Kon craned his neck down and licked from the bottom to the tip. He made tight circles at the underside and rubbed swollen lips along the head.

Tim's moans became louder and he dug his heels into the mattress. He bit down hard on his lip.

Kon stroked himself faster and went down harder on Tim. He could feel him Tim as he twitched in his throat. Kon swallowed again and a stifled groan vibrated around Tim.

"Nnngh, Kon," Tim reached down with his free hand and gripped Kon's shirt. "Please...aah! I want..."

Kon slowed to a stop and gave Tim's slick tip a gentle kiss. "Tell me what it is."

"I want you," Tim whispered against the kiss before pulling back to look into Kon's eyes.

A faint blush came to Kon's cheeks. He always fell harder for Tim when he spoke so sweetly and passionately. "Then you can have me."

He lifted his boyfriend effortlessly and laid him gently on the bed. A quick reach into the night table and Kon pulled out a small bottle. He slid completely out of his jeans and boxers and coated a finger. He pressed the now slick digit into Tim.

Tim moaned at the familiar stretching feeling and pushed himself against the intruding finger. He clenched himself around it slightly and gasped at the pleasure it elicted. Kon wiggled his finger and rubbed at the soft ring of muscle. "Relax."

"Sorry," Tim mumbled. He took a deep breath and let himself simply lay on the bed, although, it was hard not to try to push himself into his lover's touches.

Kon applied more pressure and soon enough he added a second finger. He coated himself with his other hand and scissored Tim's entrance in preparation.

"Kon," Tim moaned, slowly rocking his hips with the movement of his lover's fingers. "Please. I'm r-ready."

A long kiss came down and covered Tim's lips. Kon slowly withdrew his fingers and rubbed his eager head at the quivering opening. He pushed past the tightness and settled inside Tim as he adjusted to the heat around him. Tim's loud cry was swallowed by their kiss. His hands found their way into Kon's hair and he grabbed gently at the strands. His back was arched off the bed, pulling his boyfriend deeper into his body.

"Ti-" Kon moved inside him and pressed a bundle of nerves. He made a grunt of pleasure when the walls around him constricted.

"Aah!" Tim shouted and bucked his hips back up hard, hoping to hit that same spot again.

The bed creaked with their movements, but no one outside the room could hear it. Kon pummeled Tim from within, striking that secret place again and again, and losing more of himself into the moment as he did. The twisted coiling in his stomach tightened and he bit hard into Tim's collarbone. "I'm gonna-"

Tim's voice was becoming scratchy from shouting, so he nodded his head frantically and buried it into Kon's neck. "Nnnngh, Kon..!"

A strangled cry escaped Kon as he came. A white hot heat flashed behind his eyes and he slumped against Tim as the last of the orgasm washed over his body. Tim followed shortly after, his erection shooting between their bodies and coating both of their chests. Tim fell back against the mattress. His breath was laboured and he smiled as his tongue darted out to lap up a bit of sweat that trickled down to his mouth.

Kon pulled out after he caught his breath. The wet stickiness on his chest didn't bother him, and he pulled Tim close for a loose embrace.

"I love you," Tim said softly, tucking his face into the nape of Kon's neck.

"I never get tired of hearing that-" Kon chuckled and kissed the top of Tim's head. "-or saying it. I love you too."

"Good because you're going to be hearing it for a long time," Tim chuckled and stifled back a yawn. He had had a busy day between his outing with Bruce and Alfred, then the surprise party, and now of course spending time with Kon.

Kon started to settle for a short nap. The red alert of the base activated and a warning siren within the mountain echoed through out it. "INTRUDER. INTRUDER."

"Shit," Tim cursed. He scrambled to get on his clothes and quickly grabbed his shades off the night stand and his belt off of the floor before throwing open the door and running out.

Kon slipped on his clothes and ran after Tim. In his haste, he forgot his boots.

* * *

The rest of the team was already at the entrance to the base, ready for an attack. Kaldur lowered his swords in genuine confusion. "What is...that..."

Tim came skidding into the room, poised to attack, but literally stumbled in shock."B-Batman..! What...?"

Standing on the floor next to batman was a small, black and brown puppy. It's eyes were bright and his tail wagging happily.

"It's a puppy!" Megan squealed excitedly beside Wally.

"But why is it here?" Kaldur put his swords away and stared down at the furry creature.

"A puppy..." Tim sighed, and set his utility belt down. That would explain why the alert went off. The transporter would not have recognized it.

"It broke off its leash." Batman held up the broken collar and leash. "And I wasn't going to use a pair of bolos on a small dog."

"Okay, but why _is_ there a small dog?" Wally asked, wiping his hair with a towel. His shower had been rudely interrupted when the alarm sounded.

"What day is it?" Batman bent down and handed the fuzzy mass to Tim. There was a faint smile beneath the cowl. "Happy birthday."

Tim was speechless as he stared into the impossibly happy eyes of the puppy. He smiled warmly when a familiar feeling washed over him and he immediately hugged the warm ball of fluff. There was a small tag tied to its collar.

"Thanks, Batman," Tim smiled. "This is so aster."

"Just be sure you give it a name before you come home." Batman clapped his hand on Tim's shoulder once before leaving.

The chaos of red alert passed, and the team circled to get a closer look at Robin's latest present. Kaldur hung back and bit and Kon peered around Wally to get a better look. "So what are you going to name it?"

"Aster," Tim smiled, scratching the energetic puppy behind the ears.

Kon set his eyes on the collar and took it from Tim. There was a piece of paper secured around the blank tag. "Now you have two puppies. ~Jay."

Tim covered his mouth to hide his giggle. That's why Aster eyes looked so familiar to him. They looked just like Kon's. Kon grumbled at the slip of paper and crushed it in his hand. "I take back every nice thing I said about him."

Tim wasn't paying attention to Kon, to enthralled by the adorable puppy in his arms. "You and Ace are going to be best friends, yes you are." Tim rubbed their noses together and Aster barked happily.

"So there's a Bat-hound," Megan began. "Is there going to be a Pup-Wonder then?" She couldn't help her giggle.

"Yep," Tim smiled at Aster. Aster barked excitedly and as soon as Tim set him down, he went hopping around before settling into Kon's lap.

"Hey!" Kon glared down at the fuzz ball. "Don't think you can trick me with your puppy enthusiasm."

Aster barked happily at Kon. He stretched out his front paws and moved his weight to the back, his tail wagging. He barked and started jumping around again. He managed to jump high enough and licked Kon across his face.

Kon rubbed at the splash of slobber on his cheek and his glare softened. "Okay, that was impressive." He caught Aster on the second jump and scratched him behind the ears. "I guess you might not be so bad."

Tim watched his two puppies getting along and couldn't help but smile. "When he gets a bit bigger, we can train him to take on missions with us."

"So he's going to need a costume too." Kon laid Aster out on the floor and rubbed his belly. "We'll get a smaller domino like yours, you two can match."

Wally excused himself back upstairs once he got his fill of watching everyone gush over the new puppy. Tim settled his foot on Aster's tummy and moved him around the floor with it.

Kon chuckled a bit. "Robin, I think he might-"

"Ow! Dammit!" Tim said, pulling his foot back onto the the couch and away from Aster, who was now back on his feet and wagging his tail. "He bit me!"

"I tried to warn you." Kon whistled and pointed a finger to the ground. "Aster, sit."

Aster looked at Kon and plunked himself down on the floor, watching the Meta intently. His tail continued to swish happily, waiting for someone else to play with him.

"Good boy." Kon scooped up the puppy and gave him a few good scratches. He waited a moment to be sure the others were out of earshot. "Nice to know he's not the only one good at following orders."

"Shut up, Kon," Tim said, snatching Aster back and setting him on his lap. He would teach him later that biting his foot was bad...or he'd be sure to wear his boots next time.

"Well, I think Aster is a close second." Kon clapped his hands and stood up with a stretch.

"You're lucky you already made your move, or you wouldn't be getting any tonight," Tim glared and shoved Kon foreward with his foot. "Now go steal some of Wally's pillows so I can make a bed for Aster."

"After a shower," Kon replied. He bent down and broke the distance between himself and Tim with a whisper. "It'll be faster if you're in there with me."

Tim didn't say anything and stoof from the couch. "Okay, Aster. It's bedtime."

-OWARI-

**Author's note: Yaaay. This was another one from the horde since we were unable to finish the new one. Completely my fault. We wrote this one on my actual birthday, so it doesn't really have an exact location in the universe. We've had Aster around for awhile, but then Wolf was introduced so we wondered what to do about our adorable little puppy. Wolf is featured in the one we are currently writing now. Also, the hints of Red ArrowxRobin in this...Conner was originally supposed to think that Tim was cheating with Roy, but Kairan decided it would be a lot funnier to make it Clark instead. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and faves after the last chapter. Your positive response means a lot to us, especially with the hard times we had last week. Don't worry, there are plenty more Snapshots to come!**


End file.
